<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighter by Rose84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499319">Fighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose84/pseuds/Rose84'>Rose84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arielle Gilbert [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose84/pseuds/Rose84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two months of freedom to live her dreams; Arielle's back to Mystic Falls for a new adventure. This time she's stronger with new friends, new skills and just in time for new threats. **Not for Elena lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arielle Gilbert [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True friendship is a treasure only a few are blessed with. I can say that I've had wonderful friends for my whole life. I don't remember how me and Ty became friends but I remember meeting Matt. Since Matt's dad left the family and his mom was quite well known and talked about in town (not for good reasons) no one wanted to become his friend. Me and Ty sat with him during lunch once in the first grade because we saw people laughing at him and wanted to help. Well, I wanted to help and Ty didn't really have an option. We have been inseparable since. </p>
<p>Ty, Matt, and Care are the best people I could ask for in my life. They've always been there when I needed someone; it didn't matter what I need them for. I'm glad to know that Noah and Ares are also one of those people now. I love all of them with my heart and trust all of them with my life. I remember reading somewhere:</p>
<p>'Friendship isn't about whom you've known the longest. It's about who came, stayed and never left.' </p>
<p>and I know that's the kind of friendship I have been blessed with from all my friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pull out my headphones as the landing is announced. After putting my headphones and my sketchbook in my bag I sit back and fasten my seatbelt. After what feels like hours I'm finally at the exit and start looking for Jenna. I find her standing in front of her car with Mr. Saltzman... they're apparently together now. I walk towards them and Jenna finally sees me, she meets me halfway and we just hug each other tightly. "I missed you," I say after a few minutes of just hugging her. "I missed you too," Jenna says and then pulls back. "What did you do to your hair?" Jenna asks me while tugging on a strand. "Yeah, I was forced but I like it. It looks nice, right?" I ask her a little unsure. "What? Of course, it looks great. It suits you." Jenna assures me. "Thanks. Hey Mr.Saltzman." I greet him as he comes and stands next to Jenna. "Hey, Arielle. Ric is just fine, there's no need for formalities." Ric says and I smile and nod. "Okay. You aren't busy right? I wanted to go meet Care first, just for a few minutes and then I was hoping that you would drop me off at Ty's." I tell Jenna since I wanted to check on both my friends. "Yeah, of course. Come on." Jenna says and we head towards her car. Once my bags are in the trunk and we are all settled, Jenna starts driving towards the hospital. </p><p>"How was it? Did you have fun?" Jenna asks after a few minutes. "It was fun. I liked the academy itself and I sort of just fell in love with New York too. I made a few friends, saw amazing places, so, all in all, it was a fun experience. Did you have fun here?" I ask Jenna in return. "Not really. Everything's so confusing add the fire and well it's just a bit odd. I'm really glad you're back, finally have someone to talk to without being called crazy." Jenna says and Mr.Saltzman looks back at me as though warning me, I just raise an eyebrow in challenge. Jenna has the right to know, besides if she finds out later on during some tragedy well that's going to be awful. "Don't worry Jen. The best of us are crazy. Besides it is a bit odd." I assure her and she smiles at me. After half an hour we reach the hospital, I get out and wait for Jenna. "Do you know where Care is?" I ask her and she nods. "Yeah, I'll show you," Jenna says and I follow her. We reach a room and she gestures for me to go in. I take an unnecessary breath and open the door. </p><p>"Ari?" Care asks as I enter. To my surprise, she looks just fine, but Ty said that she had been taken into surgery. What the hell did Elena do this time? I ask myself. "Hey, Care. Miss me?" I ask jokingly as I stand next to her before giving her a hug. She hugs me back tightly. "You have no idea, Ari. I'm so glad you're back. I missed you." Care whispers and I let go of her before sitting down next to her. "Me too. I'm so glad you're okay. When Ty called I was so worried I wouldn't get to see you again." I whisper back and she smiles before hugging me again. "You know, I heard you won Miss Mystic Falls," I told her after we both settled back down. "Well with the dress you sent how couldn't I? It would've been a shame really. Thanks, Ari, you supported me even when you weren't here." Care says and I smile at her. As I'm about to say something we both hear the door open and Matt comes in with... Bonnie. Great. I get up and hug Matt. "Ari?" Matt questions while hugging me tightly. "Hey Matt," I whisper while holding on tightly to him. "God Ari, I missed you," Matt says before pulling back. "I missed you too," I tell him. "When did you get here? Did you come with Jenna? Did you meet John?" Matt asks before looking at my hair in confusion. "Well I landed about an hour ago and I got here only a few minutes and yes I came with Jenna. I thought that I would meet Care first then Jenna could drop me off at Ty's. And yes I changed my hair. And what about Uncle John? He's here?" I ask Matt. "It suits you. And if you don't mind we could go to Ty's house together. The wake's today so... And yeah John accidentally cut off his fingers." Matt says a bit unsure and confused. "Oh, I didn't know, I'll go meet him. And okay. I'll just go home and change. Pick me in half an hour?" I ask him. "Sure." Matt agrees. I turn to Care and hug her one more time. "I'll come by tonight okay?" I ask her. "Okay. See you soon." Care says and I hug Matt once and say bye before leaving. </p><p>I find Jenna sitting outside on a bench. "Matt told me that Uncle John's in the hospital. Do you know which room?" I ask Jenna. "Yeah come on," Jenna says and I follow her she shows me the room and tells me she'll wait in the parking. I nod and go in. "Uncle John?" I ask and go to his bedside. "Arielle? I thought you were in New York." Uncle John says a bit confused. "Yeah, I just got back now. How are you?" I ask him as I sit down beside him. "I'm fine. They were able to sew my fingers back. So... What about you? How are you?" He asks me. "I'm fine. I'm glad you're okay. I didn't even know you were here. Are you staying?" I ask him. I never really had a problem with him, unlike Jenna and Elena. "No. I'm leaving tonight actually." He informs me. "Oh. Okay. Have a safe trip. I have to go but I'm glad you're okay." I tell him and he nods. "Yeah, you stay safe too. Okay?" He says worriedly. "Yeah. Bye Uncle John." I say and give him a small hug he gladly returns. "Bye Arielle. Take care of yourself and your sister and brother." He tells me and I nod. I wave to him before finally leaving the room. </p><p>I reach the parking and look for Jenna. I see her car and walk towards it. Jenna is already sitting in so I get in. She starts driving towards Ty's. "Hey, Jen. Matt told me that the wake is today, so I told him we would go together. So can we go home instead? I have to meet Jer and change too." I ask Jenna. "Sure. You going to stay at the Lockwood mansion tonight?" Jenna asks me. "I don't know for sure but yeah, probably," I tell her. We reach home in a few minutes and I can't describe in words how it felt to be back again. Some part of me was more than ecstatic but the other part was sad at the fact that I truly was back here and not in New York anymore. I take out my bags and Jenna takes. Wasn't 'Ric' with us? "Hey Jen, where did your boyfriend go?" I ask her as we climb the stairs to our home. "Oh, he went with Damon somewhere. Don't really know. He's just vague about his whereabouts most of the time." Jenna says and I can hear the little sliver of doubt and disappointment in her tone. I don't really say anything unsure of whether to support her doubts or just assure her everything was okay. We enter the living room and see Jer sitting on the sofa with Stefan. Great. "Jer?" I ask aloud and he springs to his feet. "Elle?" He says with disbelieve before coming to hug me. "I missed you so much. Are you okay?" I ask Jer. "I'm fine, especially since you're here. I missed you too." Jer says while holding on tighter. I pull back and we just look at each other before hugging again. </p><p>After Jer and I hug 15 times according to Jenna, I decided that I should go and change for the wake and call Ares before he starts worrying. "I should go change. We'll talk later." I tell Jer and he nods. "Okay. Be careful Elle." Jer says and I nod and smile. I go upstairs ignoring Stefan calling out my name. I open my suitcase and pull out some black jeans and a loose-fitting white t-shirt. I change and put my hair into a bun before taking my phone and calling Ares. "Hey Elle, how was your flight?" Ares asks as soon as he answers. "It was okay. When is your flight?" I ask him sitting on my bed. "It's in 2 hours. How is your friend? Your brother?" Ares asks sounding concerned. "They're both fine. I think Elena had a hand in Care being okay." I say having a bad feeling about all this. "Don't worry too much. Everything will be fine Elle, how's your other friend? Tyler?" Ares asks me and I sigh. "I don't know yet. I'm going to meet him in 10 minutes. The wake is today so I just came home to change. I'm just... I don't have a good feeling about this. Adding to this is the fact that my uncle was in the hospital too. He cut off his fingers accidentally. Cause that's so believable." I tell Ares. "Well, of course, it is, at least to normal people. And Elle, please stop worrying about things you don't have control over. Just make sure your friends and family are okay and leave everything else be." Ares tells me. "Fine. Have fun in Rome. Call me when you land or something. And be careful." I tell him. "Of course. We'll call when we can. Since there is a tone difference it might be a little late. You be careful too and call if you need help." Ares says. "That's fine just call. Bye Ares." I say. "Bye Elle," Ares says and we both cut the call. I go downstairs and onto to the porch since Matt texted that he's on his way. </p><p>I wait for about 2 minutes and Matt stops in front of the house. I go and sit in the passenger seat. "Hey, Matt. When does the wake begin?" I ask since I wanted to talk to Ty beforehand. "It starts an hour later. Don't worry, we have plenty of time to talk to him." Matt assures me and I smile at him. We reach in a few minutes and get out. Matt and I walk towards the front door and knock. "Hey, Mrs.Lockwood. I'm really sorry for your loss." I say as Carol opens the door and the words taste so bitter in my mouth. "Oh Arielle, Matt. Thank you for coming. Maybe Tyler will talk to you. And thank you for your kind words, I'm sure you have more bitter ones for him, for me." Carol says and I feel bad just the tiniest bit. "I do hope we can make him feel better." I agree instead of saying something else or commenting on her words. Carol lets us in and we both head to Ty's room all too familiar with the route. We reach his room, Matt tries to open the door but it turns out to be locked. I knock on the door. "Ty it's me and Matt open up," I say and wait for him to open up. Ty opens the door and to say he looks miserable and awful would be an understatement. "Hey, guys. I'm glad you're here Ari." Ty says as he lets us in and then hugs me and Matt. </p><p>After just sitting in silence for five minutes on Ty's bed, I finally decide to say something because Matt keeps giving me looks. "You okay?" I ask not really expecting him to answer since Ty hated talking about his feelings or emotions. "I don't think so. But I should be. Why am I upset, Ari? He was awful, he never loved me. Then why I do feel... empty?" Ty asks with his eyes full of tears, something he'll probably blame on lack of sleep if ever asked. "Because it doesn't really matter if he was a jerk, he was still your dad. He was still someone you grew up with, someone you looked up to. And he did love you, maybe he just didn't want to seem weak or... I don't know something like that. It's okay to be upset, Ty." I tell him and he comes to sit on the bed. He sits down before laying down with his head on my lap. "I don't want to be upset. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve any of this, all these people coming to mourn his loss or me missing him. He doesn't Ari." Ty argues and I really don't know what to say so I look towards Matt. "Ty... you're right he doesn't deserve any of this. He was never a good father. But you've always been a great son..." Matt says before trailing off. "Matt's right. You've always been a great son and maybe some part of you hoped that someday he'd be a great father too. Maybe that's why you miss him because you wanted him to be a father, not a great one but just your father even for a bit." I say not really knowing if they're the right words. "Maybe. Thanks for coming to Ari. I missed you." Ty says and I smile. "I missed you too Ty. You don't need to thank me. You're my best friend it's the least I could do." I tell him and he sighs before smiling at me. "Thanks, Matt," Ty says and I know he's not just saying that for today. </p><p>Matt and I convince Ty to take a shower and get dressed for the wake. So while he's taking a shower I pick out a simple gray t-shirt and some black jeans. "You think he's okay?" Matt asks as we sit on the bed waiting for Ty. "Not really. I think he's just trying not to think too much about his dad. But he'll be fine soon. We'll help him. What about you? You okay?" I ask Matt. "I guess, can't really complain. Vicki's doing fine, mom is somewhere I'm just happy that it's far from here. Just worried about Caroline and Tyler. What about you?" He asks. "Yeah, Ari. How are you? How was New York?" Ty asks coming out of the bathroom dressed and looking a little better. "New York was nice, I had fun. It was a different and great experience. I really loved it. I'm fine, great actually, I'm back home so..." I tell them not really having the courage to tell them about Jason but technically not lying. "Good. You got us anything?" Ty asks me while sitting in front of me and Matt. "As a matter of fact, I did. But I didn't think giving you a gift at your father's wake is very appropriate. So I'll give it to you later. Okay?" I ask. "Okay." They both agree. </p><p>I decide to ask about the accident. "So what exactly happened? With the accident." I ask. "Well I was driving Matt and Caroline home after all the festivities and I suddenly heard this noise in my head it was like needles piercing through my head and I lost control of the car. Matt and Caroline tried to steer it but we crashed. Matt and I only had a few bruises and Caroline seemed fine but she fainted suddenly and before we knew it she was being taken into surgery. I'm sorry this is my fault." Ty says and I don't really think on the odd piercing through the head part. "It's not Ty. Don't worry, besides Care's fine now." I tell him and we hug. After that, I tell them about Ares and Noah trying to distract them both from everything. After I'm done we sit a few minutes before I look at Ty. "Ready?" I ask since it's almost time for the wake to start. "Yeah. You'll stay with me?" Ty asks us and we both nod and smile at him, he smiles back we walk down the stairs. </p><p>We reach the living room and Carol gives me and Matt a look so we leave to the hall where the wake is going to be. It has some food, snacks, and drinks already organized. "What do you think they're talking about?" Matt asks me even though we both have a good enough idea what Carol is going to say. "Carol is most likely telling him to behave and be careful of his words. The woman's annoyingly consistent." I say and he nods. "You okay?" I ask Ty as he comes into the room. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm supposed to stand at the door, only one of you can stay." Ty says and from the look on his face, the conversation with Carol went more awful than either of us expected. "I'll stay." Matt volunteers. "Yeah, I'm not good with people anyway. We'll stay over tonight." I agree and smile at Ty. "You don't have to." Is all Ty says. "Ty, we don't know what Carol said but don't push us away okay? Please, we're here for you not for her." I tell him and he smiles and nods. I hug both of them and they both go towards the door as we hear cars outside. I stay in the hall having nothing to do. I walk around for a while trying not to talk to anyone. Since Mystic Falls is a small town everyone knew everything and people kept asking me about New York. </p><p>I sigh as a woman I don't the name of finally leaves me alone. I decide to check on Tyler and Matt and head towards the door. I reach there and see Tyler hugging a strange and unknown man. Well, at least until they pull away when they do I see that it's Mason Lockwood; Tyler's uncle and the only Lockwood who I actually like aside from Tyler. "Let me guess Arielle and Matt. You all are still inseparable I see." Mason says as he and Matt hug. Being close to Ty made us familiar with Mason; even though he's only here for some time. "Hey, Mason." I greet as he smiles at me. "Look at you Ari you look like a woman now," Mason says. "Thanks, I guess," I say and he seems ready to say something but Carol calls out to him. "Having fun?" Ty asks me teasingly knowing full well that the people of the town are insufferable. "Yup so much. You okay?" I ask instead. "Yeah, let's go in. I'm done here." Ty says and I nod. We go in and Tyler is stopped by his mother and Matt is called by Vicki. I shrug and decide to go to eat something. I see Bonnie walk away from Damon and decide that it might be the best time to find out the truth. "Damon." I greet him as I stand next to him. "Arielle, nice seeing you again," Damon says with a small smirk. "You too. What happened yesterday? And Caroline, did you have anything to do with her health?" I ask him. "Whoa slow down. One question at a time. Last night the tomb vampires planned to kill council members and well your uncle had his own plan. There was this Gilbert device that was like an aneurysm generator and Isobel got Elena to give it to her. We thought that Bonnie deactivated the device but guess not. When it went off there was this piercing noise and then deputies rounded up vampires and burned them." Damon explains. "And Isobel is?" I ask him. "Uh your mother," Damon says a bit unsure. Of course. Great. "Right, of course. What about Caroline? Did you give her your blood?" I ask him and he nods. </p><p>I sigh and he looks at me questioningly. "Why didn't Sheila interfere? Why would you even trust Bonnie? She hates you and she's judgy." I say to him. "Yeah well not everyone's as smart as you," Damon says like he's annoyed. "Let me guess you trusted Bonnie because Elena told you to. Seriously? I know love is blind but I didn't know it was dumb too." I say sarcastically. "Thank you for that amazing view," Damon says equally sarcastically. "Thanks though honestly. You were telling me the truth I should've believed you. It would've saved a lot of effort." Damon says honestly. "You're welcome. Anyways why did they take the mayor? He wasn't a vampire." I ask him. "Yeah could be something similar. You have any idea?" Damon asks. "They could be werewolves. I don't really know of other supernatural creatures." I tell him. "Yeah right," Damon says with disbelieve and a superiority complex. "Oh that's right vampires and witches can be real but in no way can werewolves be real," I say with a little sass. "Right. We'll see." Damon agrees before standing at the banister. We had walked to the front of the house while talking. </p><p>"What are you drinking?" I ask him as he takes another sip of an amber liquid. "Bourbon." He says simply. "May I?" I ask him. "Sure you can handle it?" Damon asks me. "I have no idea but I have a feeling I'm going to need it," I say and he hands me the glass. They did it. Noah and Ares turned me into a drunk. "If anything happens to Caroline. I'll kill you. If she turns... you shouldn't have given her your blood it wasn't Elena's decision to make." I tell him. "Would you rather that your friend die?" Damon asks me. "No, but I think she would've preferred to die than turn. If she turns what then? You're going to take her responsibility?" I ask him. "Sure. If we can train Vicki we can train Caroline too." Damon says a bit proudly. "Yeah right. Train a council member's daughter to become a vampire. Great plan. Just so you know if she turns and gets hurt the blame is on you and Elena, I can't do anything to Elena since she's my sister but I will kill you." I threaten him and I can see the slightest bit of fear in his eyes. I start to walk to the house. "Oh and Damon? Neither of them are worth it, worth losing your family." I say and walk away. Well, that was dramatic, I'm going to blame it on Ares. </p><p>I walk into a room looking for Tyler and Matt but instead find Elena. Well no not Elena. I can feel danger coming from her and know it's Katherine. "Hey, Arielle." Katherine greets which in itself is so unlike Elena. She prefers to childishly ignore me most of the time. "Elena doesn't greet me. Just so you know." I tell Katherine and she smirks. "Well, that was fast. I'm Katherine it's nice to meet you." She says while circling around me. "Nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you." I say and she smiles a bit maliciously. "All good things I hope." She says and I roll my eyes. "Well, then you would be wrong. None of what I heard was good. But well no harm was done, after all, there isn't much good to say about you." I say confidently, knowing I can take her. "Well, I should go. I have things to do. Friends to meet. Nice to meet you. Hopefully the first and the last time too." I say after she just stands in silence and leave before she can snap to reality or snap my neck. That would not be good. </p><p>After the odd conversation, I walk around looking for Matt and Tyler but find Mason instead. "Hey, Mason. Have you seen Matt or Tyler?" I ask him as I stop beside him. "No, I'm looking for Tyler too. I'm pretty sure he's that way. Come on." Mason says and I follow him. We come to a room and I see Ty offer Jer a flask of alcohol. Mason walks in announcing his presence and I follow. "Hey what's going on in here?" Mason asks and Jer stands up straight. "Nothing. Nothing." Tyler replies while Jer clears his throat. I raise an eyebrow towards him and he hands the flask to Mason. I gesture Jer to follow me since I knew Mason wanted to talk to Tyler first. "I'm sorry Elle. I just..." Jer starts but I stop him. "Jer you don't have to explain. I'm not accusing you. I just thought you stopped that's all." I tell him. "I have. I promise." Jer says and I nod indicating I believe him. "Then you have nothing to be sorry for. It's fine Jer. Just don't fall back down that hole. Okay?" I ask him. "Okay promise." Jer agrees and I nod in acceptance. I give him a hug and tell him to find Vicki and to send Matt here if he can. They're both friends now apparently. </p><p>Once Jer leaves I wait for Mason to come back out. After a few minutes, Matt comes and stands next to me. "Hey," Matt says. "Hey. We're waiting for Mason to leave." I explain to him and he nods. As people start leaving so does Mason. He nods towards us. We go in and see Ty sitting on the couch just holding the flask. "People left," I inform him. Tyler nods but doesn't say anything. Matt and I sit down and Tyler starts pacing. I look towards Matt and know that we're both just waiting for him to burst. And soon enough he does. He breaks a frame and then throws everything down from the desk. Carol comes in and says, "Tyler! What are you doing?" Tyler turns towards her seeming pissed. "I hate him." He says angrily. I look to Matt and he stands up knowing intervention would be necessary. "Oh, don't say that honey..." Carol tries to calm him but he pushes her back. "Let go off me." He says and seems ready to do something else. "Ty?" I ask and he looks to me. "I hate him," Tyler says again. "I know. It's okay. Come on, let's go." I try to take him out of the room knowing that trying to calm in Carol's presence would be difficult. She likes to intervene. He seems ready to walk out and go somewhere else. But Carol interrupts. "Tyler?" He tries to stay calm but her voice is enough to remind him everything and he turns around and Matt gets close to him. But Mason comes in and tackles Ty. "Get off of me," Ty says pissed. Mason you're not helping I scream in my mind. "Hey, Tyler! Hey, hey!" Mason exclaims and l look to Matt. Matt moves closer to them and calls out to Tyler. "Come on Ty. Calm down." Matt says and Ty struggles a few seconds before going limp. "Let go off him Mason we got him," I tell Mason and he looks unsure but let's go and gets off Ty. There were a few things me and Matt had learned early about Tyler, he got pissed off easily especially when his parents were involved and the best way to calm him down was to distract him and keep him far from home and his parents. Tyler gets up and walks towards the door and walks out. Matt and I follow and catch up to him. </p><p>When we're a good distance from his house I know he's calm enough to listen. "We could go meet Care and then go to mine or Matt's house if you want," I suggest and Ty looks down before nodding. "We'll go back to my house. I'm fine now." Ty insists. "Okay." Matt agrees and we walk towards the hospital. We reach there in 10-15 minutes and head to Caroline's room. We go in to see that a nurse looking her over so we wait. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I ask as we all sit down around her. "I'm doing fine. But I still have to stay here for 2 more days. What about you?" Care asks Tyler. "Fine. I'm glad you're okay." Ty tells her with a small smile. Care smiles back at him. Then Care starts telling me well more like ordering me to help with the carnival and her worries about how it's going to be awful without her supervision. We talk for a few minutes barely 5 before the nurse comes in and tells us that we have to leave. We all hug Caroline and wish her goodnight before leaving. On the way back to Ty's none of us talk. We know Ty needs this and that he's too lost in thought to listen. We reach soon enough and find Mason sitting on the sofa. "If you guys don't mind I want to talk to Tyler," Mason says and Matt and I nod before Ty's room. We both change into comfortable clothes that we always have at each other's house before sitting and waiting for Tyler to come back. </p><p>In about 20 minutes Ty comes back and sits down on the bed. "Can we watch a movie?" Ty asks us and we agree. He puts on some action movie I don't pay attention to since I'm way too tired. I did wake up at 4 for the flight. I try to stay awake but seriously can't for much longer. "It's fine Ari. We know you probably woke up early. Get some sleep." Ty tells me and Matt nods. "Fine. Goodnight." I agree and smile at them. "Night Ari," Matt says with a smile. "Goodnight Ari. Thanks for staying." Ty says and I manage to smile before getting into a comfortable position. I feel the day catching up to me and gladly welcome sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 - Brave New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up with a gasp and see that both Tyler and Matt are asleep. I just feel like I need to be somewhere so I put on my jeans and a hoodie of Tyler's. Ares and Noah had told me that my hybrid nature would be helpful if I follow my instincts so that's what I'm doing in the middle of the night. I just start walking thinking about what the hell I'm doing right now and when I focus back to reality I see that I'm at the reception in the hospital. "Can I help you?" The receptionist asks and I shake my head. "Um no. Sorry, I just came to stay the night with my cousin." I tell her and she nods. "Who would that be?" She asks me. "Caroline Forbes. My aunt Liz didn't want her to be alone so I offered. Is she still in the same room?" I ask and she nods. "Yeah right there." She informs me while gesturing to a door. "Thanks," I say and walk towards her room I go in to see that she's holding a blood bag. Great. "Care?" I ask and she snaps her head to me and before I know it I'm pushed into a wall. Not again. I gasp feeling her bite and close my eyes before using a spell to throw her back. She seems to be ready to attack again. "Care stop," I say and she stops only a few meters away from me. "Ari, I'm so sorry," Care says and I can tell she's about to cry. "Hey. Hey, its okay Care." I tell her and bring her into a hug. Not a good idea since I'm still bleeding.</p><p>I make Care sit on the bed and go to dress up my wound. "Everything will be fine. Here drink this." I tell Care handing her the blood bag and she just stares at my wound. I cover it with my hair and Care looks down. "It's okay Care. Tell me what happened." I tell her and she nods before telling me that Katherine told her to tell the Salvatores 'Game On' before snapping her neck. "Okay. I'll help you okay? We just need a plan. Why don't you eat and get some sleep? I'll think of something." I tell her and she nods. "Okay. I'm really sorry Ari. I don't know what came over me." Care says and I smile. "It's okay Care. You don't have a thing to be sorry about." I tell her and she looks reluctant but nods. She finishes her bag quickly. I wait till she falls asleep before panicking; internally obviously. What do I do? Should I call Ares? Oh my god. Okay, I need to think. Care's a vampire and Katherine is responsible. Damon is not someone I can trust and Stefan is a last resort. Ares and Noah are in Rome. What other vampires do I know? I can't ask Vicki because she is still new... Wait, Lexi, she can help. I take out my phone and call Lexi. She answers which I'm thankful for. "Hey, Arielle. Everything okay?" Lexi asks and I sigh in relief. "Not really. How soon can you get to Mystic Falls?" I ask her and I can hear some noises before she answers. "I can be there by 9 tomorrow morning. Is that okay?" Lexi asks. "Yeah, it's fine. Uh, we can meet in the hospital room 120." I tell her. "Are you okay?" Lexi asks and I nod. "Yeah. I'm fine, it's my friend Caroline. Katherine turned her and I need a vampire that can help." I tell her and she agrees to come as soon as possible. I cut the call and sit down on the uncomfortable chair.</p><p>I wake up to someone groaning in pain and immediately sit up. I see Caroline feeding on a nurse. "Care stop," I say not really wanting to hurt her and she does. She stops and looks at me. "Ari? I tried but..." Care starts and I nod. I really hope Lexi can help. "It's okay," I say and hear a knock on the door. Care looks at me panicked. I just smile at her and am surprised to see her not attacking the nurse even though she's bleeding. I open the door slightly to see Lexi and some guy. "Lexi thank god. Come in." I tell her and her and the guy walk in. "Uh well, this is a mess. I'm hoping you can help. This is Caroline my best friend and Care this is Lexi and...?" I ask a little confused. "My name's Lee," Lee tells me and I smile and nod. </p><p>"They're here to help you," I tell Care. "Uh thank you," Care says and Lexi smiles. "Don't you feel hungry? The woman next to you is bleeding." Lexi asks and Care nods. "I do feel hungry but Ari asked me to stop." Care explains and I feel confused. Lexi looks at me questioningly and I shrug. She sighs before compelling the nurse and putting a dressing on her neck. "Now what?" I ask. "Our car's sort of sunlight proof so we can take her somewhere while you get a daylight ring," Lexi suggests. "Okay sounds like a plan. There's an apartment building Care can show you the way but the ring might take a day or two." I tell Lexi. "Sounds fine." Lexi agrees. "Ari? Can you check on the carnival?" Care asks and I give her a look. "That's what you're worried about?" I ask her and she gives me a sheepish look. "Please." Care pleads and I nod. "Fine, I'll check." I agree "Okay so we'll take her with us. Let us know about the daylight ring." Lexi says and I agree. I help Caroline get ready before hugging her and telling her to be safe. I leave towards the school. I text Matt saying that I left early because Care called me and that she's out of the hospital and with a friend and that we'll meet at the carnival. I text Ty that I'll meet him at the carnival.</p><p>I reach soon and head inside to find Elena I see her talking to Jer and Stefan. Yay. I reach them and hear Jer say, "Yeah, yeah, I set up the goldfish toss all three hundred goldfish." Clearly sarcastic. "Wow Jer, 300 goldfish I'm sure it's a record," I say sarcastically from behind him. He turns to look at me and smiles. "Thanks, Elle," Jer says honestly and I just roll my eyes. "Need any help, Elena? Caroline asked me or well ordered me to help so... what can I do?" I ask Elena ignoring Stefan who stares at me. "Can you just look over everything once? You have experience since you used to work with Caroline." Elena says with a little edge indicating that she's talking about when she convinced Caroline to stop being friends with me. "Right. Don't worry I'm sure I can fix everything before the carnival starts. After all, I was a good friend to her, unlike some others." I say with false sympathy. As soon as I finish I turn and head to give everything a once over. Jer follows while laughing lightly. We check all the booths once and I put some extra prizes near us in the booths. Caroline would always do that so that she could enjoy the carnival when it starts rather than worrying about anything.</p><p>"So what happened?" I ask Jer since he keeps looking towards me as though to say something before turning away. "Nothing," Jer says and I give him an unimpressed look. "Fine. Just don't get mad or try anything stupid. Damon snapped my neck last night but I survived because of this." Jer says and shows me a ring. I'm going to kill him. I hug Jer, just the thought of losing him scares me. "Hey, Elle I'm fine," Jer says while kissing my head. "Yeah but what if the ring didn't work? I can't lose you." I say trying not to cry. "Ssh. Everything's fine. I'm right here Elle. I'm not leaving you." Jer says while hugging me tighter. "I'm going to kill him," I state. "I know. I love you, Elle." Jer says and I smile. He always knows what to say. "I love you too," I say and pull back. We then continue to make sure everything is in place. I know Jer doesn't want to talk, I keep Jer's hand tightly in mine and he doesn't say anything understanding that I need to know he's right here. After we're done I decide to enjoy the carnival myself since Elena said she would handle everything. "Okay, I'm going to find Ty," I tell Jer and he nods. He is here with some friends at least according to him. I think he has a date. "Okay. I'll see you at home." Jer says and I hug him once. I wait till he's out of sight and sigh. I try to ignore the urge to go find and kill Damon.</p><p>I buy myself some blue cotton candy. I start walking around and see Ty arm wrestling with Mason. Within a few seconds Mason wins and I stand next to Tyler. "Want some?" I ask him and he nods before taking almost half of it. I glare at him but he only smirks. "You're buying me another one," I inform him and he nods. "Fine. Only if you play a few games with me... and ride the Ferris Wheel." Ty bargains. "I'll play games but no Ferris Wheel," I tell him and he sighs. "Come on just once, please." Ty pleads. I mostly didn't ride Ferris Wheel because of the height and Matt and Tyler always try to convince me. "Nope," I say and focus on the fight which is now between Stefan and Mason. Damon cheers and I look at him questioningly, he just smirks and does that weird finger wave he always does. I roll my eyes trying not to walk over and burn him alive. I watch as Mason easily defeats Stefan. Definitely werewolves. After that Tyler drags me to different booths and plays games while I watch. He gives me all the gifts he wins. It's something he always does, whenever we go to a carnival Ty always wins gifts for me or Caroline if she comes too. As we're at the last booth he hands me a Team Jacob tee and I almost laugh. A werewolf handing me a Team Jacob tee talk about dramatic irony. "Are you done? Because I want my cotton candy now and some food." I tell Tyler and he nods before dragging me somewhere. We stop in front of Matt who was talking to Bonnie. "Come on we're going on the Ferris Wheel," Ty tells Matt who looks at me and smiles. "What? No, we're not Ty." I oppose but he just pulls me along. </p><p>After the Ferris Wheel which wasn't as bad as remember it to be we all get something to eat and Matt starts telling us about Caroline's odd behavior. When he says that she came here I excuse myself. I walk towards a quieter area but before I can call Lexi I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Lexi. She tells me that Damon knows and that Care's missing. "Okay look around the edge of the carnival I'm going to give Damon a piece of my mind," I tell her and she raises an eyebrow in question but nods. I walk towards my car to get a few stakes. I was thankful that Jer drove my car here. I take two stakes before walking into the school. I see Damon, Elena, and Stefan in a classroom as I'm about to enter I hear Damon say, "Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." I walk in loudly announcing my presence. "Oh, I'm sorry. You were saying." I say sarcastically towards Damon who looks a little scared before straightening up. "It's the only way," Damon says with an attitude. "I don't care. You said it yourself that you're going to be responsible for this. If you even try to Caroline I will kill you, Damon. Don't tempt me. You're going to find her and then help her get control over her hunger our I put a stake through the hearts of both the Salvatores. Understood?" I ask him and he smirks again. </p><p>"You're really stupid to think you can take me," Damon says more like boasts. I just walk forward and stand in front of him taking the stake I hid in my boots and pushing it into his stomach. "I wouldn't be so cocky. That's for Caroline." I say before taking out the other stake and pushing it a little close to his heart. "And that's for my brother," I tell him. Jer's words and Damon's statement about Caroline running through my head on a loop and making me pissed. How Elena can even care for him is beyond me. "You should be thankful that Jer is still alive or that one would've been through your heart. Now listen to me carefully you dick, you're going to find Caroline and help her get control. If you try to hurt her, the stake will go through your heart this time. Clear?" I ask sarcastically in the end and he groans in pain as I push the stake deeper. "Crystal." Damon agrees and I take out both the stakes in one go and he groans in pain again. </p><p>I walk out of the classroom and start looking for Care, if she ends up hurting someone... I walk towards the edge of the carnival and see Care sitting like a scolded child while Lexi is compelling someone. "Care?" I question while slowly moving towards her. "Ari? No, don't come near me. I don't want to hurt you." Care says almost on the verge of crying. "You won't. It's okay Care. Everything will be fine. Trust me?" I ask her while finally standing in front of her. "I do, I trust you," Care says her voice cracking and I hug her. She hugs me back tightly. "Just calm down. I'm here for you." I tell her and she starts crying. "I don't want to hurt you," Care says almost pleading. "And you won't. I need you to calm down. Take deep breaths. Here copy me." I tell her and take long deep breaths and she copies me and is soon calm. </p><p>I smile at Care who looks worried. "He's fine Care. You don't have to worry. He'll be just fine." I tell her honestly. Lexi nods at me and I smile at her in thanks. Damon comes towards us with a stake in his hand. "Just precaution." He says. Yeah, right I totally believe you. "Stay away from her. Come on Care let's get you cleaned up." I say and she gets down from the stage she was sitting on. As we're about to leave Stefan and Elena enter. "Caroline?" Elena asks sounding disgusted. So not helpful this one. "Get away from me! You killed me!" Care exclaims. "No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena explains while trying to be sympathetic, well trying and failing. She only manages to sound repulsed. "Okay. Great, we can discuss this later. Come on Care." I say and try to take her but a new voice joins us. What is this? A freaking party? "Caroline?" Bonnie asks before seeing the blood on her face. "No, you're not; you can't be," Bonnie exclaims and I sigh. Care looks a little disheartened as Bonnie backs away. "Come on Care," I tell her and lead her away before Bonnie says something and unknowingly hurts her. "Bonnie hates me," Care says when we reach the washroom. "No, she doesn't. She's just confused and shocked. Don't worry about it." I tell Care and start cleaning her face. Stefan and Lexi come in a few minutes later. Care's face transforms and she starts panicking. "Why does this keeping happening to my face?" I leave this one to Stefan and Lexi. </p><p>Stefan stands next to her and thankfully away from me. Lexi comes and stands next to me. "Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" Stefan says while showing his vampire face too. "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." He turns his face back to normal. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try." Lexi urges her and she takes a few deep breaths and her face returns to normal. "That's good. You're doing great." Lexi praises her. "Why did Katherine do this to me?" Care asks sounding defeated. "Because Katherine is a wench," I say and Care and Lexi laugh. "Thanks, Ari, Lexi," Care says and I smile at her. "You have nothing to thanks me for," I tell her and she smiles. "I owe Arielle and beside you're fun to hang out with," Lexi says. Care smile at her. "Come on let's get you home," I tell her and she nods. "Will you stay?" Care asks me and I nod. "Of course." I agree. </p><p>We go outside and I talk ask Care to go wait in my car giving her my keys. "You know what I don't get?" Damon asks and I decide to just finish this conversation and leave. "Humanity? Emotions? I could go on." I say sarcastically. He glares at me. "How you got her to calm down and not kill him or you," Damon says and I sigh. "Well Damon this may come as a surprise but not everyone wants to be a monster. Besides she's my best friend almost like a sister I know how to calm her down." I inform. "I don't think that's it," Lexi says and I look at her confused. "What do you mean?" I ask her. "I mean that there might be more to Caroline listening to you than just your close relationship. I don't know for sure but I'll let you know." Lexi says and I nod. "Thanks, Lexi. Can you take her hunting tomorrow? I'm taking her to her house now." I say and Lexi nods. "Sure. I'll stop by in the morning. Think she'll have a ring by then?" Lexi asks and I nod. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. See you tomorrow. Thanks, Lee." I say and he nods with a smile. I hug Lexi before walking towards my and Caroline is already sitting inside. "Do you mind if we go to my house first? I need to get something." I ask Care and she nods. "Okay." Care agrees. </p><p>Once we reach we both get out and head to the door. I unlock it and walk-in before remembering that Care needs to be invited in. "Come in Care," I say and watch as she is amazed that she can walk in now. "You need to be invited into houses," I tell her and she nods. "How do I get into my house then?" Care asks and I think before answering, "Don't worry, we'll think about something." I assure her and she nods. I go into my room and take her gift which is a dress since she had loved Ares's dress that I sent her for Miss Mystic Falls and she was a big fan of his; I asked Ares to help me select another dress for her which he agreed to. I also take the watch I bought for Liz. I also check through all the jewelry; that Ares forced me to buy, for Lapis Lazuli jewelry. I find a ring which is fully silver, it's band had been cut out into small hearts like the stone itself. The stone is surrounded by a line of diamonds, fake obviously because if not then I would be bankrupt. I also find two necklaces. The first one has an oval stone whose back was covered in silver and in the front silver wire spread through the necklace making it look like a tree. The other necklace is a simple Lapis Lazuli hexagonal pile wound to a silver chain. I also take the grimore Ares and Noah gave me and hope that it has the daylight ring spell. I take all the things and go down the stairs. "Come on Care let's go," I tell her and we leave. </p><p>After we reach her house I see that Liz's car is parked so I tell Care to pretend to look for her keys. She gives me a look but does as I say. As I see Liz walk into the living room I say a little loudly. "Did you find it?" Care looks at me annoyed but catches on. "No Ari, chill I'm looking." Care exclaims loudly and I smile trying not to laugh. My smile disappears as I realize that if this doesn't work I don't know what to do. "Well I'm sorry but I'm cold," I say which is true. She glares at me before looking through her bag again. In a few minutes, Liz opens the door and I cross my fingers hoping this would. "What's going on?" Liz asks and me and Care both turn to her while sighing as though we're relieved. "Oh thank god Liz. Its nothing, we were both cold and Care couldn't find her keys. We didn't see your car or we would've knocked sooner." I exclaim in an exasperated manner and Liz laughs. "Alright, then drama queen. Come in both of you before you actually catch a cold or something." Liz says and I smile at her as Care laughs a little. We both enter and I turn to Liz. "Here I got you something," I tell Liz and she smiles and takes it. "You didn't have to," Liz says and I just smile. She opens the gift and hugs me when she sees it. It was a simple watch but it meant a lot to me since Liz was like a second mom to me. "Thank you. It means a lot." Liz says pulling back. "I'm glad," I say and she smiles again. "Ari's staying tonight," Care says and Liz nods. "And we're having a girls' day tomorrow," I add. Care would need an excuse for being away the whole day and I didn't want Liz to worry. "Alright have fun but don't stay up too late. Goodnight girls." Liz says. "Goodnight." Care and I say and Liz leaves towards her room. </p><p>Care and I go to her room. We both look at each other before bursting out laughing. "I can't believe it worked," I say and Care nods. "That was the worst plan ever. Oh my god." Care says before we laugh again. It was good to see her laugh. "Okay time for your gift," I say and her the bag with her dress. It was a two-piece rather than a dress. It was a knee-length peach/pink skirt with what is called a bustier top which is white. She squeals and hugs me. "Oh, Ari I love it." She says excitedly. I laugh at her excitement. "That's great because I had to go on a three-hour shopping trip for that," I say and she laughs at my expense. After that, we both change into some comfortable clothes. "What else did you get?" Care says pointing to the bag that had the grimore and Lapis jewelry. "Right. I almost forgot. Which one do you like?" I ask while placing the ring and necklaces in front of her. She looks over them before picking up the hexagonal necklace and the ring. "These. Why though?" Care asks and I realize she doesn't know much. I guess Lexi didn't explain her stuff.</p><p>So I start explaining everything to her. I tell her about vampire weaknesses, the reason for the jewelry, the council and also about me being a Traveller. After I'm done she sits a few minutes processing everything. "So my weakness is a plant called vervain, my mom hates my kind and now there is a whole council who is hell-bent on killing me. And you're going to spell this jewelry to help me walk in sunlight? Cause I will burn in the sun and you're a witch. And Lexi's going to help me control my bloodlust." Care says a little confused. "Yes vervain is your weakness and yes Liz hates vampires but not you and yes the council wants to eradicate vampires. I am going to spell the jewelry because you do burn in sun and I'm a Traveller, not a witch, there's supposed to be a difference. And yes Lexi is going to help you." I answer and she nods. "Does anyone else know about you? Are you going to tell anyone? Am I supposed to keep it a secret?" Care asks and I sigh but answer, "No, no one else knows about me. I plan on telling Jer and yes you have to keep it a secret." I say and she nods again. We both hear a noise and see someone trying to open the window. I look to Care and she shrugs. We both sigh in relief when it turns out to be Matt. </p><p>He looks at us and we stare at him. "Hey? I came to see if you were okay Care." Matt says and I smile. "Okay. I'll leave you guys alone since tomorrow we're having a girls day and you aren't allowed." I order Matt. "Yes, ma'am." Matt agrees. I look to Care, "Just take deep breaths. You won't hurt him, trust yourself." I say in a low voice knowing she can hear me. She nods and I leave the room. I take out my phone and call Ares whose phone rings but then goes to voicemail. I then call Noah, he answers at the third ring. "Hey, Elle. We were just about to call you. Everything okay?" Noah asks as he answers. "Not really. I need your help." I say and there's a little movement before I hear Ares's voice. "What's wrong Elle?" Ares asks and I explain about how Care was turned and about Jer's miracle ring. "Well I have never heard about such a ring but we'll see what we can find. As for the daylight ring, we're sure you can make it Elle." Noah says and I feel a little relieved I wasn't sure I would be able to make the ring I don't really trust Bonnie so I wanted to do it myself. "The spell is in the grimore that we gave you. Don't worry if you don't get it on the first try. It's a powerful spell." Ares says and I nod. "Okay. But how do I know if it worked?" I ask them. "Well, you should be able to feel the power radiating off of it once it's ready," Ares tells me and I feel a little confused. "Like the talisman?" I ask to get a clearer idea. "Yes like the talisman. When that happens you'll know that it worked." Noah says and I nod. "Okay, thanks. Also uh do you know why Caroline would listen to everything I say? I mean I told her to stop feeding on a woman and she did, then she calmed down when I told her to do you know why? And did you guys reach Rome?" I ask as I settle on the couch in the living room. "Yes, we just reached our house here. And as for the question about Caroline listening to you, it could be because of a sire bond." Ares tells me. "You have a house in Rome? Stupid question, of course, you do. What's a sire bond?" I ask them and they both laugh at my comment before explaining. "A sire bond is very rare and is between the sire and sired. It means that Caroline will do anything you say. A bond like this is created due to either extremely grateful feelings or deeply rooted bonds like family and friends. And just so you know we have houses all over the world." Noah informs me. "Good to know. But how can there be a bond between me and Care? I'm human." I tell him and I can tell he's smirking. "Not fully. You're a hybrid between two very powerful beings, we don't know what your blood can do." Noah explains and I nod. "But Vicki drank my blood too, she doesn't listen to my every word," I say more confused by the second. "No that's not how it works. It would only work if the said vampire drank your blood to complete their transition." Ares clears it further for me. "Oh okay. But I don't want to use her or make her do things she doesn't want to do. Can't I break it?" I ask. "Elle that's not how it works. You won't be using her and besides, think of it this way you can help her by making her not hurt anyone. Don't worry too much." Noah assures me and I sigh. "Okay. Thanks, guys. I'm sorry you're supposed to be having fun and here I am troubling you." I say feeling bad. "Its okay Elle. So you really put two stakes through this Damon guy and threatened him?" Noah asks with a laugh. "Yeah. He did kill my brother, it's the least I could do." I say. "Of course." Noah agrees. </p><p>"A few more questions?" I ask them. "Sure." Noah agrees. "Do you guys know anything about werewolves?" I ask them. I really wanted to help Ty. "Well werewolves are born with it, there are seven major... uh, packs all over the world. They are really strong and aggressive." Ares explains. "They also have sensitive hearing. Their eyes glow an amber/gold color when they transform. They don't have any control over their shifts, they only turn on full moons but always have supernatural strength and hearing." Noah continues giving a little more detail. "So they don't have an option they're just born wolves and turn suddenly?" I ask them. "No, they only turn after they kill someone. They are born wolves but they have to kill someone first to be able to turn. Why are you even asking?" Noah asks. "Well, I think Ty's a werewolf, not someone who can turn since I know he hasn't killed anyone," I tell him and I can hear them both sigh. "Do you know anyone who's normal?" Ares asks. "Well Matt is human so is my Aunt Jenna and so is Jeremy," I tell them. "Of course. We'll call you later Elle. We have to go now." Ares says and I nod. "Right time difference. Okay. Have fun. Bye." I say and they both say bye back and I cut the call. I go back into Care's room and see that Matt is about to leave. "Bye Matt," I say and he smiles. "Bye Ari." He wishes and leaves through the window. "Everything okay?" I ask Care and she nods looking dazed. "Okay then," I say and take the ring and necklace before opening the grimore. I start looking through it to find the spell. </p><p>I find the spell and Care finally seems to snap out of her daze. "What's that?" She asks pointing towards the grimore. "It's a spellbook," I tell her and she nods. "Did you already do the spell? I wanted to see." Care says. "No, I just found the spell. You can watch now. Do you want both? You can alternate like that." I ask her and she nods. "Yeah, thanks, Ari," Care says. I just smile. I start with the ring. I keep it in my palm and then close my fingers around it. I wrap my other hand around my talisman and start the spell. As soon the spell is over I unwrap my hand from the talisman but don't feel any power from the ring. "What's wrong?" Care asks and I look towards her. "It didn't work," I tell her. "Don't worry. I'm sure you can do it, Ari. Take your time." Care says and I smile and nod. "Thanks, Care," I say and she smiles back. Suddenly my phone rings and I see that it's Ares. "Hey, Ares. Everything okay?" I ask and I hear a sigh. "It's Noah and we forgot to tell you a little detail. You can only make a daylight ring when it's kept under the sun." Noah says. Huh. "Oh okay. I'll just try it tomorrow. Thanks for remembering or I would've been trying this the whole night." I say and he chuckles. "Yes I know that's why I called. Get some sleep, Elle. Goodnight." Noah says. "Thanks, Noah, go enjoy whatever party you've been dragged to," I say and I can almost see him glare at nothing. "Haha very funny," Noah says and cuts the call. "I can only make it in the morning apparently," I tell Care and she nods. "Okay. We can just watch a movie or something. I don't feel tired." Care says and I agree with her. After a while of not watching whatever movie is playing Care turns towards me. "What can you do?" Care asks and I look at her questioningly. "You're a witch so can you do?" She asks and I turn to her and decide to show her a trick Ares taught me. I hold my hands together and focus soon enough I can feel the warmth between my hands and I open them and butterflies fly out. They aren't actual butterflies. According to Ares we just turn specs of colors that are all around us into the shape of butterflies. Care smiles looking around in awe and I smile too.</p><p>Care goes to touch one but I stop her. "Don't touch them," I tell her and she looks confused. "Why not?" Care asks. "They aren't actual butterflies, they'll dissolve if you touch them," I explain and she nods. "It's so beautiful," Care says awed and I laugh it was my reaction the first time Ares showed me too. "Yeah, they are." I agree. "I wanna touch one," Care says and I nod. "Fine. Go ahead." I tell her and she touches one it turns to a mist of pink that swirls before it disappears fully. "That's pretty cool," Care says. "Thanks," I say and she smiles looking around again. "Can you create fire? Like they show in movies and stuff, fire in palms." Care asks and I nod. "Yeah I can I just thought this was cooler," I explain and she nods. "It is. But can you show me that too? Please?" Care says and I roll my eyes at her pleading. "Sure. It's just not like actual fire." I tell her and she looks confused. "You'll see," I say and close my hand in a fist and then open in it when I feel the warmth. "Whoa," Care says and I smile, my whole hand is surrounded by blue fire. I don't really know why it's blue but it is. I close my hand again and the blue flames disappear. "That's really cool Ari," Care says and I laugh a little. "Yeah it is pretty cool but it turns out witches don't use wands I really wish they did though." I say and Care nods, "Then you would be like Alex Russo or Hermione Granger. Probably not, you're way too serious." Care says and I glare at her a little. "Gee Care thanks," I say sarcastically. We both laugh before lying down on her bed and watching the butterflies that are still around. </p><p>We talk a little about vampires and stuff. She asks me different questions she has about vampires and my powers. After a while, she falls silent. "So I'm stuck?" Care asks suddenly. "If that's how you want to see it. I guess it depends on perspective, you could think that you're stuck or that you have all the time in the world to achieve everything you ever wanted." I say not really sure I actually mean it. "I guess. You'll always be here right?" Care asks and I nod. "Always." I agree and she smiles at me. "We should get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," I tell Care and she sighs. "Yeah. Goodnight Ari." Care says as I turn off the bedside lamp. "Goodnight Care," I say and close my eyes hoping to get some decent sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 - Bad Moon Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my alarm and sit up before stretching. I go into Care's wardrobe taking some jeans and a t-shirt. I take a quick shower and put on my clothes. I dry my hair and see that Care isn't in bed anymore. "Care?" I ask and hear someone walking outside. I walk towards the door and see Care looking at it. "Care?" I ask and hear Matt's voice from outside. What is she doing? I look around and see the sun streaming through the window and go to close the curtain. She smiles at me and I smile back. I open the door and let Matt in. "I thought I told you we were having a girls' day." I tease Matt. "Sorry. I just wanted to ask if you guys are coming to Ty's swim hole party. I also wanted to check in real quick." Matt says and I smile. "Forgiven. And we will see you there. Also, you only get five minutes with your girlfriend." I order and leave them alone. I get everything ready for the spell and hear someone walking towards the room. "Hey Ari, I'm leaving. I'll see you later." Matt says and I nod. "Okay Matt, be careful. See you later." I say and we hug once.</p><p>Caroline comes in after saying bye to Matt. "Hey." She says. "Hey. Ready?" I ask and she nods. "Yeah. Thanks for everything Ari." Care says. "No problem," I say and start the spell with the ring. Three tries later and I'm still not successful I sigh feeling hopeless. "Relax Ari. You can do it. Trust yourself." Care says and I nod. I take a deep breath and try again. I shut my eyes tightly and focus on the spell. I open my eyes and take my hand off my talisman and this time I feel the power radiating from the ring. "It worked," I exclaim loudly. "Of course it did Ari. I told you, you could do it." Care says and I smile. I hand the ring to Caroline and she puts it on. "Ready?" I ask a little unsure about whether or not it would work. "Yeah, I'm ready." Care agrees l open the curtain in her room a little and she puts her hand in it. Her hand doesn't burn and we both squeal and hug. "Thanks, Ari. I love you so much." Care says while we are hugging and I hug her tighter. "I love you too Care. It doesn't matter if you are human or vampire." I tell her and we pull back. She smiles and sits on the bed. I start the spell for the necklace. After I'm done with the necklace I pack my grimoire and clothes. </p><p>Then I go to the kitchen and in a few minutes, Care comes in dressed for the day. "What do you want for breakfast?" I ask her. "I can still eat?" Care asks me and I nod. "This isn't twilight Care. Food actually helps with the cravings so does coffee and alcohol. And good news for you: Vampires can't get drunk well not until a few dozen bottles." I tell her and she smiles broadly. "Really?" She asks and I nod at her enthusiasm. I make some omelets as requested by Care. We both sit down for breakfast and enjoy our breakfast quietly. After we're done I clean the table while Care cleans the dishes. We hear a knock on the door and Care goes to open it. Care comes back with Lexi, Stefan, and Bonnie yay. Care looks at me with pleading eyes and a disheartened look. "How did you get her a daylight ring? Why did you get her one? She could be dangerous." Bonnie says angrily and I raise an eyebrow towards her. "I met a Warlock in New York and he gladly sent me a ring. I got her one because I care about her and because she's my best friend. And she's not dangerous you're just way too judgy. Besides this is your fault Bonnie no matter who you try to blame; it was and is your fault. If you would've had deactivated the device, Ty, Matt and Care wouldn't have gotten in an accident, the Mayor wouldn't have died either. If you would've stopped Damon from giving her blood even then this wouldn't have happened. So please Bonnie if you can't be a good friend at least don't be a hypocrite. Thanks for coming Lexi." I say as I walk and stand beside Care giving her a side hug. She smiles at me. When no one says anything for a few minutes I sigh. "Anything else? Cause if you're done Care has places to go." I tell them and they snap out of their trance.</p><p>"Let's go, Caroline," Lexi says, and Care nods. They're going to be great friends. Care and I go back to her room and I take my bag. "I'll see you at the party?" I ask Care and she nods looking nervous. "Okay. See you there Ari." She says and hugs me. I can tell she's very nervous. "Hey, don't be nervous. You'll be fine. If you can't eat animals, you can drink from blood bags or something. Don't worry about anything Care, me, Matt and even Ty will always be here for you. Even if the other two are doing it unknowingly. Okay?" I ask and she nods. "Okay. See you soon Ari." Care says and I walk them all out. Bonnie keeps glaring at me and Stefan keeps stealing glances. "Bye Care. Bye Lexi." I say and they both wave before Stefan, Lexi and she takes off in her car. "Stop glaring it's not going to help," I tell Bonnie and get into my car to drive to Ty's. I should go to my own house one of these days. I reach Ty's and see Matt's truck parked there. </p><p>I walk into the house and to Ty's room. "Hey, guys." I greet. "Hey, Ari. I thought you and Care were having a girls' day." Matt says. Right. "Yeah change in plan. Care's with Bonnie so I thought I'd come help you. She'll join later though. No worries." I explain. "Oh okay," Matt says. They both look uncomfortable. "Okay, what are you both hiding?" I ask them. "You won't laugh right?" Ty asks. "Never." I say honestly and he starts explaining how he thinks that Mason isn't human, about his eyes glowing amber, about the ruins and how he was looking for a 'moonstone'. Ty takes out the stone and hands me it. I feel the power radiating off it. "So what do you think?" Ty asks. "I think I should ask you not to laugh this time," I say and they both nod, truth or not? "Well, I think he's a werewolf. There have always been legends and I read it in the Gilbert journals. It would explain the claw marks. Besides, the clues to slavery were mostly destroyed by the founders, they wouldn't keep underground cellars of slave days under the Mayor's house untouched." I explain. "Why werewolf?" Matt asks. "Well, aggression is a symptom of sorts also the amber eyes and the claw marks. It's just a guess." I say and they nod. "Okay enough of that. We're supposed to enjoy today. And Ty can I keep this?" I remind them and ask Ty after we sit in silence for a few minutes. "Yeah, sure Ari. And let's go." Ty says and I smile and keep the stone in my pocket. What did it do? I'll figure it out later. </p><p>After we are done we all sit at the edge of the water Matt and Tyler with a beer in their hands. We sit in silence enjoying the serene atmosphere for the time being. Soon enough people start coming and I stand by Matt as Tyler does the socializing on our behalf. He comes back towards us and stands next to me. "Is it me or did Aimee Bradley's ass get hot?" Tyler asks and I feel sick. "It's just you. And if you're having this conversation then I'm leaving." I say and both of them turn to look at me. "Sorry, Ari. Don't worry we won't have this conversation." Matt says and Tyler groans. "Boring. I'm leaving you losers." Tyler says while dramatically stomping away. "He's such a child," I say and Matt laughs. "He totally is. Are you serious about it? The werewolf stuff?" Matt asks. "We'll talk later. I promise." I say and Matt nods. Aimee joins us and I go to walk away but Matt wraps his hand around my waist holding me in place. "Hey, Aimee."  Matt greets. "You know, you're missing all the fun in the water," Aimee says flirting with Matt and I internally gag. Matt holds up his cast while saying, "Not waterproof." Matt states and I sigh. Someone save me. "Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tell ghost stories." Aimee suggests. "Huh..." Matt trails off. "He's busy." I intervene. "With what?" Aimee says with a smile but I know she is killing me in her mind. "Well for one hanging out with real people instead of fake ones. Also, it's movie night. So bye." I say while waving sarcastically. Matt squeezes my waist silently asking me to shut up. "Uh, well she's right. I mean about movie night." Matt agrees and Aimee visibly flattens. Caroline walks towards us and I smile at her, she smiles back. </p><p>Caroline comes to stand next to Matt. "Hey Matt, Ari. Sorry, I'm late." Care says and gives me a smile and a hug before kissing Matt. Ugh. Lexi and Lee walk towards us too and I smile at Lexi who returns the gesture. "Hey, Ari." Lexi greets. "Hey Lexi, Lee. This is Matt my best friend and Care's boyfriend." I say and gesture towards Matt who smiles at the two new arrivals. Care turns to Aimee and says something after which Aimee leaves. Oh, Care. "I'll leave you two mostly because I don't want my eyes to melt," I say mockingly, and Care glares at me as Matt laughs. I laugh a little and walk away, Lexi and Lee following. "So...?" I ask once we're far enough from prying ears. "She'll be fine. She will need a little guidance and a blood bag diet but she'll be fine." Lexi tells me. "Once she learns how to reign her emotions she'll do great." Lee continues. "Thanks a lot. I know you probably have better things to do." I say gratefully and Lexi rolls her eyes. "It's nothing besides it gives me a chance to torture Damon," Lexi says and I laugh. "I'd like in on that," I say and Lexi smiles with mischief in her eyes. "Sure. We'll come up with a great plan." Lexi says and I nod. "You guys should go, have some fun. It's a teenage party but it isn't awful." I say and Lee laughs while Lexi nods. "We'll see you later," Lee says and I nod. They leave and I sigh. Now what?</p><p>I walk around the woods and see a truck parked in the middle for some reason. I look a little closer to see it's Mason's. What the hell is he doing here? Didn't Aimee say it's a full moon? I look up to see that it really is a full moon. Great we have a werewolf near a teenage party. I go back the way I came hoping to return back to the party. I reach after a few minutes and try to find Matt or Tyler hoping to get everyone out of here before it's too late. I find Ty and stand in front of him. "Hey. I think we should get everyone out of here." I tell Ty and he nods. "Yeah don't worry already on it. I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes." Tyler says and I agree. I start looking for Matt and Care, I don't really know what werewolves can do, it's better to be safe than sorry. Instead of finding Care and Matt, I find Lexi, Lee, and Stefan who look worried. "Hey, everything okay?" I ask them and they look towards me and sigh in relief. "Have you seen Caroline?" Lexi asks and I shake my head. "No, I'm looking for her too. Why?" I ask. "Well there is a werewolf in these woods and their bite is deadly to a vampire. So... we need to find her now." Lee tells me and I nod. "Okay. We'll search separately. And meet back here." I say and all three of them nod. I keep walking around in hopes of finding them when I hear Matt's voice. I go towards it and find may with a bleeding hand while Care seems to be struggling. "Care? Matt? We're leaving for Ty's. Come on." I say and Care snaps her head towards me as Matt nods. Care nods but seems to be holding her breath. "Let's go," Matt says and I smile at him. Care walks next to me, "Help me, Ari." Care says quietly and I silently hope that Noah is right about the sire bond and that I can help Care because of it. "It's okay Care. You can do this. You won't hurt Matt. Just take deep breaths and just keep yourself calm." I say not really understanding how this works. Care nods and takes deep breaths. We all start walking.</p><p>We hear a rustle and Ty comes out. "There you guys are. I've been looking for you. Come on." Ty says and we all follow him. A few minutes later we're joined by Stefan, Lexi, and Lee who looks panicked. When we're joined by a wolf I understand why. The wolf pounces on Stefan trying to bite him and Tyler stands in front of us. Lexi throws the wolf off of Stefan but the wolf gets a hold of himself and growls. The wolf seems ready to attack again and I take a step closer to Care. "No!" Tyler exclaims loudly as the wolf growls again. The wolf looks towards Tyler and then suddenly sprints away. We all just stare at the place the wolf was in for a minute before Tyler turns towards me. "What's going on Ari?" Ty asks sounding betrayed. I look at Matt to see him already staring at me. I sigh not knowing what to do. "Ari? We'll take care of this." Stefan says and I look at him. "Don't call me that, you aren't my friend or my family. And you aren't taking care of anything. I'll explain everything just like I promised." I say to no one in particular. "We should go," I say this time to Tyler and Matt, they share this look before nodding. "You can't decide this Arielle," Stefan says and I sigh. "And you can? Or is it Elena that decides?" I ask a little tired of all this. "They're my friends Stefan. I'm not deciding anything I'm giving them a chance to do it for themselves." I say and start walking in the general direction of our earlier route. "Ari? Please." Care pleads and I know she didn't want them to know. She doesn't want Matt to know. "This isn't right Care. Elena kept everything a secret, it ended with you dead, it ended with Ty's dad dead. You can't just hide what is going and hope that no one is going to touch them because they don't know the truth. I'm telling my friends whether or not you like it. Sorry." I say and I can see all of them are a little on the edge. Care nods and comes to stand next to me. I raise my hand a little as the other one automatically goes to my talisman. I do as Ares had taught me and all three of them fall down with their necks snapped. Care looks at me surprised as Matt gasps and Tyler stares dumbfounded. "Let's go," I say and they nod.</p><p>We reach Ty's house and he invites Caroline in when I ask him to. I text Jeremy telling him to come too. We all sit in Ty's room and the other three keep glancing at me. "We're waiting for Jer. Then I'll start," I say and they all nod. After a few minutes, there's a knock on the door, and Tyler goes to open it. He comes back with Jer. I hug Jer afraid to tell him what I really am. He hugs me back tightly and then smiles at me when we pull back. "So why did you ask me to come here?" Jer asks sitting next to Matt. "Well, I have a lot to tell all of you. So... I'll just start from the beginning." I say before taking a deep breath and start explaining for Tyler and Matt's sake I start from the day I found Mister Tanner. I tell them about Vicki turning, Stefan helping her and Damon. I tell them about the tomb, Anna, Mason, and Katherine. I stop knowing it's a lot of information. "So my sister's a vampire and there's a new vampire in town that looks exactly like Elena?" Matt asks after a few minutes. "Basically yeah," I reply and he nods. "What about you? We all saw what you did." Ty says and so I start telling them about Noah and Ares, how they helped me find out what I am. I explain my powers and my history in short. I also explain in detail about vampires and wolves at least all of what I know. They all sit in silence after I am done. </p><p>"So you're some sort of a savior?" Jer asks. "I guess. If that's how you want to put it." I say and he nods. "That's really cool Ari," Jer says with a wide smile, and Matt and Tyler both nod equally enthusiastic. "Yeah, it is." I agree. "Thanks for telling us," Ty says and I nod. "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." Care says after a few minutes and I nod since she knows that Tyler and Matt will need time. Jer gets up too. "I'll see you tomorrow Ari," Jer says. "Okay. See you." I say and I hug both of them. Everyone says their byes and Care and Jer leave. "Are you guys mad at me?" I ask a little scared about how they feel. "No Ari. It's just all a bit too much." Matt says and I smile and nod. "It is. So how about we play some video games and eat junk food and enjoy our night like we were going to instead of worrying." I suggest and they both smile and nod. I go downstairs to get some food and drinks while Tyler and Matt get the game console ready. They will spend half the time arguing about what game to play. I walk upstairs carefully trying not to drop anything. I reach Ty's room and drop everything on the bed and sit down on the floor next to Matt. "What are we playing?" I ask as I take a remote. Ty has a PS3 and lots of games most of them are about killing but he has a few that are adventure type. I had made Ty buy a High School Musical game since I really wanted to try something with less violence. It's a karaoke game and Matt and Ty had both pouted when I had put it in one night but after 2 songs they couldn't resist and we had a small competition of sorts. "It's a new game. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Ready?" Ty asks and I nod. We each select a character and the game starts. </p><p>After three or four games we've all moved onto the bed and half the snacks are gone. As the game ends I put down my remote since I am tired and need sleep. "Okay, I'm done. Goodnight guys." I say and move backward on the bed. "Wait, Ari. How... how do I trigger the curse? You didn't really mention it." Ty says and I sigh a little unsure if I should tell him. I mean he knows now that Mason is a werewolf and to tell him that Mason probably killed someone... this will end in a disaster. "You have to, you would have to kill someone," I say in a low voice hoping he couldn't hear me but he does and nods before turning back to face the TV. "Thanks, Ari. Goodnight." Ty says, his voice holding an unknown emotion. "Goodnight Ari," Matt says and I smile at him. He smiles back and gives me a nod indicating that he'll take care of this one. I lie back on the bed and close my eyes hoping tomorrow would be better. But then again there is probably no better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 - Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my phone ringing and Tyler hitting me with a pillow. "Answer your phone Ari," Ty mumbles before sleeping again. I answer it without looking, "Hello?" I say while sitting up. "Hey, Elle. Time to get up." Noah's voice rings through the phone. "What? Noah. Why are you calling me at six?" I ask lying back down on the bed. "Because you need to go on a run and then train and practice archery. Just because Ares and I aren't there doesn't mean you'll forget everything." Noah says and I just know he's really happy right now. I really want to be mad but he is right I can't just stop training. "Thanks, Noah. How's everything there?" I ask and he chuckles. "Everything is just fine. Don't worry about us. Go train." Noah tells me. "Okay fine. Bye." I say. "Bye Elle," Noah says and I cut the call and sigh but get out of bed and go into the bathroom. I wash my face and go back to the bedroom. I take a pillow and hit Tyler on the face with it repeatedly. "What the hell Ari?" Ty shouts while sitting up. "Get up. We're training today. So both of you get up and get ready." I say and start hitting Matt. Matt sits up with a groan. "What?" Matt asks. "We're training. Get up. You both have fifteen minutes to get ready." I inform them and go to change into some sweats and a t-shirt. I go and sit on the bed waiting for Tyler and Matt. </p><p>Matt comes and sits next to me dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. "Why are you making us do this?" Matt asks while giving me an unimpressed look. "Well now that you know about the 'supernatural world' I think you should at least know the basics of self-defense," I inform him and he sighs but nods. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Matt agrees and I give him a smile. Tyler joins us soon and we all go downstairs and out the door. Jeremy is standing near the door since I texted him to come. "Hey, Jer. Ready?" I ask them all. They all nod and we start our jog. After our jog, we go to the Lockwood ruins. Once there I teach them the same way Noah had taught me on the first day. After an hour or so we all sit down, well Tyler dramatically collapses on the ground. "Are you going to make us do this every day?" Tyler asks. "Yes, I am. What are you complaining about anyway? You practice twice more than this every day." I say while leaning against the tree we were sitting under. "Yeah well, this is more tiring. And you are relentless Ari." Ty says and the other two nod. "I'm not going to force you if you don't want to," I inform them. I close my eyes for a minute before getting up to leave for the arena to practice archery. "See you guys later," I say while walking towards Ty's house. "Are you mad at us?" Matt asks as the three of them walk beside me. "No. Why?" I ask a little confused or maybe sleep deprivation is catching up to me. "Well you just gave in rather than ordering us and now you're leaving." Jer states. "Well, I have to go to practice. And like I said I won't force you. So bye." I say while walking towards my car as we had already reached Ty's house. "Bye," Jer says and I smile at him. I get into the car and drive towards the arena. </p><p>I get there and register again before going into the arena. I practice for an hour before deciding to leave. I get into my car and drive towards home. I enter and see Jenna in the living room with Ric. "Hey Jen, Ric." I greet them. "Hey, Ari. Finally, find your way home?" Jenna asks teasingly. "Seems so. Sorry I haven't been around." I say sincerely. I mean I haven't spent time with her since I got here. "It's fine. Just stay a few days this time." Jenna says and I nod. "Promise," I say with a laugh and she laughs too. "Well we're having a barbecue today so go get ready." Jenna orders. "Yes, ma'am. Who is coming?" I ask her. "Well, there's Mason, Ric, and Damon. You can invite your friends." Jenna informs me. "Sure." I agree and head towards my room. After a nice long shower, I get dressed in a nice dress since I have to wear Ares's dresses someday. It was a simple brown dress that reached my knees and had a black belt in the middle. I wore black stockings too. I text Care, Tyler, and Matt to come since I didn't want to be stuck with adults. Well, adult children. They text back their confirmation. I go downstairs in case Jenna needs help. "Hey, Jen. Anything I can help with?" I ask as I enter the kitchen. "No everything is handled. Are your friends coming?" Jenna asks and I nod. "Yeah, they are. I'm just gonna go on the porch then." I tell her and she nods. "Have fun," Jenna says as I walk out.</p><p>I sit on the porch swing while waiting for my friends and decide to call Noah and Ares. "Hey, Elle." Ares answers after two rings. "Hey, Ares. So I have a question." I say and I hear some shuffling. "Sure Elle. What is it? Everything alright?" Noah asks. "As fine as things can be. Do you know what a moonstone is?" I ask them. "Yeah. It's talked about. Why? Do you have it?" Noah asks. "Yeah. What does it do?" I ask them. "It's supposed to break a curse. The sun and the moon curse; which binds vampires to the sun and wolves to the moon." Noah explains and I frown. "Okay. What should I do with it?" I ask him. "Keep it. It's very powerful Elle." Ares informs. "Yeah I can feel the power but I can't keep it. It's Ty's and I have to return it." I tell him. "It's too powerful to risk someone else having it. You can give him a fake." Noah says and I laugh. "Yeah cause there are so many stones lying around that look exactly like the moonstone," I say sarcastically. "Right.... well you can create one. A fake one I mean. Find a stone that is similar in shape and size and we'll send you the spell." Noah says and I sigh. "Is it really that important?" I ask them. "Yeah, it is," Ares says and I nod. "Fine. I'll call you later." I say as I see Ty's car. "Alright. Bye Elle." Ares says. "Bye guys. Have fun." I say and cut the call. </p><p>I stand up as Tyler and Matt get out of the car. "Hey, guys." I greet them. "Hey, Ari." They greet back and I hug them both. "When did you become an actual girl?" Ty asks jokingly. "Funny." I deadpan and he laughs. "You look great Elle," Matt says. "Thank you, Matt," I say smiling at him. "Care's coming too, do you want to wait or go in?" I ask them. "We'll wait," Matt says and Tyler sighs exasperated. We hear the sound of engines and look up to see Mason and Care's cars. "Hey, Care. Hey Mason." I greet them both. Mason smiles and nods while Care hugs me. "You look amazing Elle," Care says. "Thanks, Care you look great too," I tell her and she smiles. "Let's go in," I say and we all head in. "Everyone's here Jenna." I declare walking into the house. Jenna comes into the living room and comes to hug Mason and greets my friends.</p><p>As the adults go into the kitchen for alcohol we all sit in the living room. "So what now? Can we have alcohol too?" Tyler asks. "No, we can't," I inform him. "Then why did you call us?" Tyler asks. "Because I didn't want to get bored alone," I inform him while smiling. "You're evil," Ty says and I laugh. "Whatever you say." I agree with him. As Elena walks out the door Care follows her. Soon enough Ric informs us that foods ready and we all go in. We're joined by Care and Elena. A very unhappy Elena. Well, something didn't go her way today. After food, we all go back to the living room to play Pictionary. Damon is currently drawing something on the whiteboard. It looks like a puppy with a tutu. It's probably something wolf-related though, Damon has been at it with wolf innuendos the whole time. Everyone's shouting their answers while Damon keeps pointing towards the tutu. "Dances with wolves," Mason says finally and everyone just looks at Mason thinking he's crazy. "Mason wins... again," Damon says, and everyone groans. "How is that a wolf?" Jenna asks. I sigh bored out of my mind. Jenna calls us for dessert and Damon places pie with a silver knife and I give him a deadpan look. "Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon asks. "Sure." Mason agrees and takes a piece of pie with his hands instead of the knife. "I apologize, I'm an animal," Mason states. "So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Ric asks. No, they didn't. "She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason teases Jenna. "My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna says. "Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon jabs at Mason. "I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends." Mason says and I share a look with Matt and Tyler. We all head to the living room.</p><p>Care and Elena are cleaning up and seemingly arguing. Ty, Matt, and I sit on the couch eating. "I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Elena asks. Yeah sure. Just go already. "How about I drive you?" Care offers. What is going on with her? "Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks." Elena agrees and they both leave. "That was odd." Ty states and I nod. "Yeah, it was. I should probably talk to Care." I say mostly to myself. "Ari?" Matt asks after a few minutes. "Hmm... what is it?" I ask him. "Should I...... I still care about her. What do I do?" Matt asks. "Matt... it's your decision. But just remember that she's still the same person. She needs you and you need her." I tell him and he gives me a weak smile. After we finish eating we play on Jer's game console. It's some killing game and I'm winning so that's the only thing that matters. "I thought you haven't played this before," Ty says angrily. "I haven't but I'm having so much fun," I tell him. "That's 'cause you're winning." Matt scoffs. "I know it's amazing," I say with a laugh and the other two.  groan as I win.</p><p>Mason walks into the living room. "No more takers for drinks at the Grill? It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!" Mason asks. "I'll go," I say and everyone gives me a look. "What? I want a nice shake." I say. Jenna laughs along with Matt and Tyler. "I prefer the term 'role model'," Jenna says to Mason. "Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?" Mason asks while shaking his hand and hugging Jenna. "Yeah, I look forward to it." Ric agrees. "You know, I should probably head out too," Damon says. I go out with Mason, Tyler and Matt following. "What are you two doing?" I ask them. "Getting shakes, like you," Matt says and I sigh while going towards Ty's car. "Well let's go," I say and they both get in. We reach The Grill and go to find a table. "What are we having?" Ty asks. "Oreo shake," I say and he nods. "Me too," Matt says. Tyler goes to give our order since he's very impatient. "How's Vicki?" I ask Matt. "She's fine. I told her that I know and we talked. Thanks for telling me, Ari." Matt says and I smile at him. Care joins us soon and Matt gives me a look. "I'll go order for you Care," I say and get up to order and leave them alone.</p><p>I find Tyler standing at the counter. "It's not ready yet," Ty informs me. "I came to order for Care besides Matt wanted to talk to her," I tell him and he nods. I order and Tyler and I wait for our drinks. "You think Mason actually killed someone?" Ty asks quietly. "Ty... it's the only way he can turn. Just don't assume things, maybe it was an accident." I tell him. "Killing someone isn't an accident," Tyler tells me. "You don't know what happened, so don't judge him. Just talk first, throw accusations later." I tell him and he nods. Our drinks coffee and we head back to the table where Care and Matt are sitting comfortably looking as lovesick as before. </p><p>Tyler and I set our drinks on the table and sit down. "Ari? Can we talk later?" Care asks. "Sure. I need time away from these idiots anyway." I tell her and we both laugh at Matt and Ty's betrayed look. "How dare you, Ari? I thought we were friends." Ty says with wild hand gestures. "Not anymore. Besides Care's always been my favorite." I inform them and they both gasp while Care laughs. "See I told, I've always been her favorite. That's why she got me gifts and not you." Care teases. "Hey. What? No, Ari said she got us gifts." Ty says and I nod. "Yeah, I did. I'll give it to you tomorrow." I tell him and he nods with a smug smile directed towards Caroline. She just rolls her eyes. After a few minutes, the bell rings indicating someone came in, and Care glances over and her smile fades. I look over to see it's Stefan and Elena that walked in. I take Care's hands in mine and when she looks at me I raise an eyebrow in question. She just shakes her head. </p><p>Care and Matt start taking all lovey-dovey while me and Tyler pretend to gag. "You guys are sickening," Ty says and both Matt and Care give him a deadly glare. I laugh at them. "Okay. I'm leaving. I have to wake up early tomorrow. See you guys later." I say. "Night Ari." They all say and I hug each of them before leaving. I edge towards the woods to look for a stone. As I walk around with the flashlight of my phone I realize I've never felt more stupid. I soon reach The Falls and start looking nearby. "Having fun?" Someone asks from behind me and I jump in fright. I turn to see Lee. "Hey Lee and in all honesty; no, not really," I tell him, returning to my task. "So what are we looking for?" Lee asks. "A stone as stupid as that sounds. A very oval and smooth stone. Uh also sorry about... you know snapping your neck." I tell him and he chuckles. "It's fine, I get it. You were thinking about your friends, you do know them better. Don't worry about. I'll help you find your stone." Lee tells and I smile at him. We both look in different directions. After about an hour we both have around twenty oval stones. "Thanks, Lee," I tell him. "You're welcome. Don't worry about anything, we'll take care of your friend." Lee informs me and I smile thankful for Lexi and him. "Thanks a lot. I'll see you later. Can you please apologize to Lexi for me?" I ask him. "Sure. Bye Ari." Lee says. "Bye Lee," I say and head back home. </p><p>I reach soon enough and dump all the stones on my desk. I take the moonstone from my bag and start comparing the stones to the moonstone. I find two that are almost similar and could pass for the moonstone since only Tyler has seen it. I call Noah since I don't know what to do now. "Hey, Elle. Sorry, we got a little distracted. The spells pretty difficult so we'll just guide you through it. Okay?" Noah says as he answers. "Okay then," I say. I put the phone on speaker. "Okay, let's start," I say and Noah starts. After six tries it finally looks and feels like a moonstone. After the first three tries, it did look like a moonstone but it didn't emit the same power which would not be helpful in fooling a witch. "Thanks, Noah," I say as I put back everything in its place. "Just be careful and keep the stone safe. No one should know that you have the stone Elle, if anyone does; your life will be in danger so please be careful." Noah says and I nod. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Don't sit in Rome worrying about me, go enjoy. Bye Noah." I say and hear him laugh. "Sure Elle. Bye. Be safe." Noah says and I cut the call. I text Caroline asking if she's still awake, she replies with a yes. I change into some shorts and a tee before packing a small bag with workout clothes along with two stakes and vervain darts and the moonstone. </p><p>I head downstairs to see Jenna sitting with a wine glass. I go sit beside her, "You okay?" I ask her and she gives me a sad smile. "Yeah, it's nothing," Jenna says. "What's bothering you?" I ask her wrapping an arm around her waist. "I just feel like everyone's lying to me. I don't know it's hard to explain." Jenna sighs taking a long sip of her wine. "Is this about Ric? Or just in general?" I ask feeling a bit bad since I'm lying to her too. "In general. I want to know what's wrong. Will you tell me?" Jenna asks. "Sure Jen. If that's what you want. The truth isn't pretty or well you know, relieving." I tell her. "I don't care. I want to know. Tell me, Ari." Jenna says seeing her glass down. "Not now or today. I'll tell you tomorrow okay? Just think about it for the night. Do you really want to know the awful truth? Or are you comfortable in the pretty lie?" I tell her and she nods. "Fair enough. But if I don't change my mind you'll tell me. Promise me." Jenna urges. "I promise. Now go get some rest. A drunken mind isn't a good thinker." I tell her and she nods with a sigh. She finishes her glass before standing. "Goodnight Ari," Jenna says hugging me. "Goodnight Jen," I say and watch as she disappears upstairs. I take my bag and walk to the door all the while scolding myself for promising her.</p><p>I reach Care's house just as Liz is making her final check, being the Sheriff makes her extra cautious. "Hey, Liz." I greet her. "Hey, Ari. Go on in. Caroline's waiting for you." Liz informs me and I smile and nod. "Thanks, Liz, goodnight," I say and she gives me a tired smile. "Goodnight," Liz says while locking the door. I head towards Care's room and stop when I hear Elena's voice. But Elena is with Stefan... it's Katherine, that wench. "What are you doing here?" I ask Katherine as I walk into the room. "Arielle," Katherine says with a smirk before I'm slammed into a wall. She smirks wider, "Nice seeing you again. I'm a little busy and you need to forget this." Katherine says getting ready to compel me. I focus, reciting the spell in my head over and over again. Soon enough she's bent over in pain with her head in her hands. She screams in pain and I search through my bag not breaking focus. I find a stake and put it through her chest. "Don't you dare try to hurt my friends or family again. I will kill you, Katherine. Don't test me." I spell it out for her. She groans in response trying to stand up. A knock rings on Care's door and I loose my focus for a second. I snap my head to the door and back but Katherine's gone. Care looks at me gratefully and I smile at her before sitting on the bed feeling exhaustion wash over. Care goes to the door and talks to Liz who walks in. "Are you alright Ari? Caroline told me you feel sick." Liz asks. "Yeah. I don't know what happened. I feel better now. I guess I just need rest." I tell her and she gives me a soft smile. "Alright. Get some sleep. Let me know if you need anything." Liz says smiling. "Sure. Goodnight." I wish her. "Goodnight girls." Liz wishes us. She leaves and I fall back into the bed. "Are you okay Ari?" Care asks. "Yeah. Magic just takes your energy." I inform her and she nods. </p><p>After a few minutes, I sit up. "What happened?" I ask Care. She sits up and explains how Katherine has been manipulating her and threatening Matt. All this trouble just to spy on Elena and Stefan and to get them to break up. "I'm sorry Ari," Care says. "Care it's okay. You just wanted to protect Matt. Don't worry." I assure her and she visibly relaxes. "How are you doing?" I ask her. "I feel fine now. Even though the urge to feed is still there and very persistent, it's getting easier to handle. Lexi and Lee are very helpful. Their tips work too." Care tells me. I nod. "What about Matt?" I ask her. "I think we're fine now. Thanks, Ari. You were right, I'm glad you told him. It makes everything easier." Care tells while smiling. "I'm glad. Care? Should I tell Jenna? What do you think?" I ask her unsure about my promise to Jenna. "I think she should know. Now that Katherine knows you're a witch and since she doesn't have a little spy anymore she could do anything. Jenna is always surrounded by supernatural from Elena to Ric." Care tells me and I nod. "Yeah, you are right. She should know. I just feel like I'm taking away the normality from her life. Am I? Did I do that with Tyler and Matt?" I ask her. "No Ari, of course not. Tyler himself is a werewolf and Matt's sister is a vampire and so is his girlfriend. They were going to find out at some point. And Jenna shouldn't find out, in you know a sticky situation or during a problem or crisis. You're doing the right thing." Care assures me. "Thanks, Care. I'll tell her tomorrow." I say feeling a little better now.</p><p>We both lie down on the bed. "I'm scared, Ari," Care says in a small voice. "I know Care. Hey. Don't worry we'll protect each other. And if you are scared of Katherine, don't be I won't let her hurt you." I tell her and she smiles before hugging me which is admittedly odd when you're lying on the bed. "Thanks, Ari. We should sleep, we have to go help with the park tomorrow." Care says and I sigh. "Do I have to?" I ask her and she nods sternly. "Yes, you do. You'll be there. Is that clear Arielle Gilbert?" Care asks and I almost laugh but stop myself because Caroline is very serious and it would be dangerous to laugh right now. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be there. Goodnight." I say and she smiles. "Great. Goodnight Ari." Care says and turns off the lights. I sigh before setting an alarm on my phone. I place my phone on the bedside table before getting comfortable. I close my eyes hoping to get enough sleep this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5 - Kill Or Be Killed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my alarm and groan feeling tired and annoyed since I lost the habit of waking up early after coming back home. I sit up and just sit in bed a few minutes before getting up. I change my clothes, wash my face and you're my hair into a bun. I stuff my old clothes in the bag I bought. I decide to walk home first put my bag back and then go for a jog. I start walking home and reach in ten minutes. I enter to hear nothing but silence and try not to make too much noise. I put my bag in my room but take the moonstone and keep it in my sweatpants. Should I carry a powerful stone around with me or hide it? A sane person would probably hide it but well I'm insane, so... guess I'm carrying it around. I go out of the house and start my jog through the woods behind our house after a few minutes I stop and change my route back home so that I can jog to my archery class. After I'm done with my archery and self-defense class; that I joined back to keep my practice going, I head back home.</p><p>I reach home to and take a long shower, after my shower, I put on black shorts and a white tee along with some black sneakers. I also take a white bag in which I put the fake moonstone while I keep the real one in my pocket. I also put two stakes and vervain darts in the bag. I head downstairs to see Jenna sitting on the couch. "Hey, Jen." I greet her. I go towards the kitchen and Jenna follows. "Hey. So... I want to know. Will you tell me?" Jenna asks. "Sure Jen. I promised I would. Coffee?" I ask her and she nods. I make our coffee with a little vervain. She sits on a stool and I sit opposite her. "Okay. I'll start from the beginning." I say and start. I'm honestly tired of explaining it to everyone but it's Jenna so. I tell her everything she needs to know, about the Salvatores, Katherine, Mason and I also tell her about me and about Alaric. "Wow. That's a lot. I... they've all just been lying to me all this time. What about Isobel?" Jenna and I get confused before remembering that that's my 'mothers' name. "I really don't know. I didn't want to know about them. I'm sorry." I tell her honestly and she nods. "Thanks for telling me," Jenna says and I nod. "Of course Jen you have every right to know. Are you going to confront them?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "No. I want to see how long it'll take them to tell me... if they'll even tell me." Jenna says and I nod. "You can ask if you have any questions," I say and she nods. "Maybe later when my brain is done processing everything," Jenna says and I smile at her knowing it's probably too much for her. We both sit in silence for a few minutes before Jenna sighs. "We should go. Or the Mayor will kill me and Caroline will kill you." Jenna says and I laugh but nod knowing it's true.</p><p>After locking the house up we both leave in her car. We reach and I say goodbye to Jenna. I look around trying to find Tyler or Matt or Caroline but instead see Stefan and Mason talking. Mason goes to walk away but Stefan catches his arm. I sigh but walk towards them. "Having fun?" I ask sarcastically as I go and stand next to Mason. Stefan looks at me before I gesture towards his tough grip on Mason, he follows my gaze and let's go of him. "We were just talking," Stefan says. "Sure you were. One brother makes the mess other makes it a disaster." I say a little mockingly. Stefan looks at me before sighing and walking away. I turn towards Mason whose staring at me. "What?" I ask him. "Nothing," Mason says and I roll my eyes. "We need to talk," I say and Mason smiles. "Ouch, what did I do? Am I in trouble?" Mason asks. "A little," I say and he deflates. "Come on," I say and gesture towards a little away from the new park. He nods and we start walking. I see Ty who's looking at me and gesture him to follow us. We reach a little further from the park and Ty and Matt join us. "Well, here we are. Mason, Ty needs to know how you triggered your curse. Ty you aren't going to judge him and listen patiently and Matt and I are going to go back there." I say while pointing towards the park. Mason looks panicked while Tyler just looks done, probably with me. </p><p>I turn along with Matt before hearing Mason. "Wait. You guys can stay." Mason says and I look to Matt who just shrugs. "Okay. Start." I say and Mason takes a deep breath before starting. He explains how his friend Jimmy thought he was sleeping with Jimmy's girlfriend. How he wouldn't stop attacking and how it was an accident. When he finishes I look to Ty who seems in deep thought. "So it was an accident?" Ty asks and Mason nods. "You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." Mason says and Ty nods looking a little guilty. "Why do you want the moonstone?" I ask him when Ty stays silent. "I already told Tyler, it's of sentimental value. It..." Mason says but I cut him off. "Mason, I know that the moonstone isn't a family heirloom and that it's a very powerful stone that is useful in breaking a curse. So please, why do you really want it?" I ask him seriously. "I... I'm collecting out for a friend." Mason says. "Does the friend have a name?" I ask him. "Katherine. Her name's Katherine." Mason says a little reluctantly. What? "Let me guess this friend of yours looks like Elena and happens to be a vampire," I say a little sarcastically. "How... how do you know that?" Mason asks. "Well, she did cut off my uncle's fingers, killed Caroline, threatened to kill Matt, and choked me. Look, Mason, Katherine isn't trying to help you if that's what you think, she's a self-centered wench and she's probably just using you like she did Caroline." I tell Mason who looks a little pained. "I'm sorry," I say when he looks to be having trouble with taking everything in. </p><p>"Thanks for telling me. I thought... never mind. I'm sorry for everything that she did to Caroline and you." Mason says looking troubled. "It's fine, not your fault. Why does she want the moonstone?" I ask him. "Well according to her to help break the curse so that I don't have to suffer. Guess it's not that huh." Mason says. "Here," I say while handing him the moonstone and he looks confused. Ty does the same. "We need Katherine to believe that you're on her side and we need to know what she's doing. I know it's a lot to ask but if you could, maybe continue on as if nothing happened." I say a little worried if I should even ask something like that. "No, it's fine and you're right. I want revenge too." Mason says while taking the moonstone. "What's the plan?" Matt and Tyler ask. And they're back at this. "Yeah. How are we getting back at her?" Mason asks. I look at them confused. "So what? I'm supposed to make some master plan now?" I ask and Tyler raises an eyebrow. "Well yeah, this is all your doing," Ty says and I groan. "Fine. The master plan is that Mason keeps up the act of being in love with Katherine, you and Matt keep up the act of being dumb. I'll try to find more about the moonstone and the curse." I say and they all look at me as though I've lost my mind. "That's a stupid plan." Ty states. "Yeah well then make one on your own," I say and turn to head back. </p><p>I go towards Caroline once I spot her. "Hey." I greet Care as I reach her and she turns and smiles at me. "Hey, Ari." Care greets. "Hey, Ari." I hear Lexi's voice say. I turn to see her standing with a paint can and brush in her hand with Lee behind her. "Hey, guys. Enjoying yourselves?" I ask a little teasingly and Lexi smiles while Lee gives me a deadpan look. "Yup. Totally." Lexi says and Care smiles at Lexi widely. Lee and I look at each other tired of our blondes perky attitudes. "Okay then. What do I have to do?" I ask and Care hands me a brush. Elena joins us soon and her, Lexi and Care start talking. "Hey." Lee greets as he sits next to me. "Hey. Guess we're both stuck then." I say and he nods laughing a little. Lee tells me about how Caroline is getting better and answers my questions about vampires and himself. Damon soon joins us too. He starts talking to Caroline and Elena has disappeared somewhere. "Hey Ari, can I talk to you?" Mason asks as he comes to stop near me and Lee. "Sure." I agree and get up dusting off my shorts. </p><p>We walk a little into the woods. "So I just wanted to ask about the Salvatores. What are we going to do with them?" Mason asks. I chuckle. "Mason, I don't... what do you mean? If you mean about them being vampires then nothing. They aren't stupid enough to attack you right now but if they find out about you and Katherine, it's just going to be a mess. Just leave them alone, let them contemplate just stay away from them. Ty needs you right now and we should focus on Katherine. If they know about you and Katherine they will do anything to get a one over on her, even if it means killing you so just stay away from them. All of them. My sister, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie too. Please, don't risk anything." I tell him and he looks mad at the beginning but by the end seems to understand that I'm just worried about him. "Okay. Stop worrying so much. I'll be careful." Mason agrees and gives me a small hug and smile. "Thanks. I know you want revenge. If it helps, I put two stakes through Damon a few days ago." I say and Mason laughs while nodding. "Yup definitely helps. You know I'm really glad Tyler has you, he's very lucky." Mason says with a little laugh. I smile at him. "You do too. Maybe we won't be best friends but you're Ty's family and I still remember the cool Uncle Mason that visited us." I say teasingly and Mason groans. He hated it when he was called uncle. "Thanks. I'll let you know what I find out." Mason says and I nod. I sigh and head back. Once I reach, I go and sit back down on my spot. All the vampires, that is Lexi, Lee, Care, and Damon seem to be concentrating on something else. I shrug but continue my work. </p><p>After I'm done painting my given area I go to get some refreshments. "What were you and Mason Lockwood taking about?" Damon asks as he comes to stand next to me. "We were planning your demise and talking smack about you," I say without missing a beat. "Funny." Damon deadpans. "What were you talking about?" Damon asks. "None of your business," I state and go to walk away but he catches my arm and holds it tightly. I stop myself from letting out a pained cry. "I asked you something," Damon states looking at me and tightening his already painful grip. I just glare at him. He tightens his grip and I'm sure he'll break a bone if he does it anymore. Lexi comes to stand next to us. "Let go of her Damon," Lexi says with an undertone of threat. Damon holds my glare for a few seconds before smiling falsely at Lexi and releasing my arm. I ignore the urge to rub my arm and smile at Lexi thankfully. "If I find out that you're trying anything funny I'll..." Damon starts but I interrupt him. "You'll what? Kill me? Trust me you won't have a chance, the only reason you don't have a stake through you is that we're in public. Don't threaten me, Damon, I have no problem killing you and have so many reasons to support the idea. Try that again and I'll make sure you regret ever stepping into the town." I threaten him and I can see the slightest hint of fear. I walk away and head to leave this place altogether. I decide to go to The Grill and get something to eat and drink since Damon interrupted me. </p><p>I reach The Grill soon and spot Jer sitting on a take doing his homework. "Hey." I greet him and sit down opposite of him. I look at my arm to see the fingerprint marks already visible. "Hey, Elle." Jer greets back absentmindedly. "Elle!" He exclaims loudly suddenly. "Hey, Jer. You okay?" I ask him. "Yeah, yeah. Weren't you at the park thing?" Jer asks sounding off. "Yeah, I was. Do you want me to leave or something?" I ask him. "No, of course not Elle. I was just asking." Jet says and I nod my head but know that he's hiding something. "Okay. You want something to eat or drink?" I ask him and he nods finally settling into his seat. "Yeah, I'll have whatever you're having," Jer says and I give him a smile. I take my bag and go to the counter to see Vicki there. "Hey, Vicki." I greet her. "Oh hey, Ari. What can I get you?" Vicki asks and I smile glad to see she's okay. "Uh, I guess two cappuccinos and two burgers," I say and she nods taking my order. Since there is no one behind me waiting to order I decide to talk to her for some time. "How's everything? Now that Matt knows." I ask her. She smiles at me, "It's good actually. Thanks, Ari for telling him." Vicki says. "Of course. I'm glad things are looking up for you." I tell her and she chuckles. "Yeah they really are, especially now that Lexi is here, she's a great teacher and Caroline isn't that awful," Vicki tells me. "Good to know. If you ever need help, you can tell me. Okay?" I ask her and she nods. "I will. Thanks, Ari." Vicki says and I smile at her. My order comes and I go back to mine and Jer's table. I see Jer talking to some guy who looks extremely angry and Jer looks a little scared. Who the hell is this guy? I increase my speed and reach the table. "Can I help you?" I ask the guy as soon as I'm close enough. I can see Jer sigh in relief. "No, not really." The unknown guy says angrily and then stomps away. "Well then. Who the hell was he?" I ask Jer who just shrugs. "Some guy from school. Burgers, thanks." Jer says and I can hear the slightest hint of fear. "You okay Jer?" I ask him and he nods with a smile. </p><p>After eating me and Jer leave to go back home. Jer is holding onto my hand like his life depends on it and he keeps looking around like something is going to jump at him. I don't bother to ask again since I know he'll tell me when he's ready. We reach home and head upstairs. I go to my room and Jer follows. "So... I wanted to talk about something," I tell Jer. He looks confused but nods. "Okay. What is it?" Jer asks. "Well, I think that you should apply for the New York course for next year," I tell him and he looks at me even more confused. "The art course that I attended. I think it'll be great for you, especially getting out of this town even for some time." I explain and he sighs. "I can't just leave Ari. Everything is messed up here." Jer argues weakly. "I left, didn't I? Look Jer being stuck here is not something I want for any of us. Please just think about it. Besides everything will be settled by then." I urge him and he nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll apply. It sounds fun." Jer agrees. "Great," I say and take my laptop handing it to him. "You want me to apply now?" Jer asks and I give him a look.  "Fine," Jer says and starts the laptop. We both sit on my bed and he starts filling the form. After that, we look through his paintings to decide which two to send. He chooses a simple sketch he had made of the park and I choose a meadow he had painted. </p><p>After packing everything we both lie down on my bed. I get up to change since I'm feeling a little uncomfortable in my tight clothes now. "I'll just change and come," I tell him and he nods. "Yeah me too," Jer says and leaves. I change and come out to look for a hair tie and put my hair into a bun. Jer comes in and looks at me with a questioning look. "What?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything but walks towards me. He stops right in front of me and takes my hand. Damn it I forgot about the bruise. "What happened?" Jer asks. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just Damon being his usual self." I tell him and he looks angry but a little relieved. "Oh. Okay, if you're sure." Jer says and I give him a smile. We both lie down on my bed and I turn off the lights. "Goodnight Jer. Love you." I say and he wraps an around my shoulder so I rest my head on his. "Goodnight Elle. Love you too." Jer says and kisses the crown of my head. I smile and close my eyes hoping to get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6 - Plan B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my alarm blaring and Jer groaning. "Elle!" Jer exclaims frustrated. "Sorry. Go back to sleep." I say and get up to get ready for training. "Where are you going?" Jer asks. "Well, I'm going to train. Sorry about the alarm. Go back to sleep." I insist. "No, I'm coming too. I want to learn." Jer argues. "Okay, you have ten minutes to get ready," I tell him and he nods walking out of my room. I change into sweatpants and a hoodie. I walk downstairs and wait for Jer. He comes down a few minutes later dressed similarly. "Okay, first we're going to jog a little into the woods and back again then go to the class. We'll go to archery first then to self-defense. Ready?" I ask him and he nods. "Yeah, I guess," Jer says. </p><p>After jogging we go towards the archery arena. I tell the instructor that Jer is only here to watch today and he agrees to let him stay. "It's a pretty big arena," Jer says when we reach. "Yeah, it is. You can join from tomorrow if you want." I tell him. "I want to see you shoot first." Jer insists. "Okay." I agree. I get into the proper stance and aim before taking a deep breath and releasing the arrow. It flies across the arena and hits the dead center of the target. "Whoa," Jer exclaims. I laugh quietly. "Thanks. It took some time but I can finally hit dead center." I say with a smile and he responds with a proud smile. "That's pretty cool. I'm definitely joining and you have to teach me." Jer orders and I nod. "Sure. You don't mind if I practice a few more shots right?" I ask him and he shakes his head. After five or six more shots, we both leave for self-defense. An hour later we're both back home. "I'm going to take a shower and make breakfast. Any requests?" I ask Jer as we head upstairs. "Yeah. How about French toast?" Jer asks. I turn and look at him questioningly. "I missed your cooking," Jer says sheepishly. "Sure. French toast sounds great. I'll ask Jenna if she wants to join us." I say and Jer nods. "Okay. See you downstairs." He says and rushes into his room. I just shake my head and go to my room. </p><p>After taking a shower I change into denim shorts, white tee, and a jacket. I put on shoes and take my bag from yesterday with me. There was something at the Lockwood mansion today so I had to go. I go to Jenna's room and knock. Jenna opens the door and smiles at me. "Good morning Jen. I'm making French Toast, so you want some?" I ask her and she smiles wider. "Yes, definitely. I'll just get ready and come downstairs." Jenna tells me. "Okay," I say and head downstairs. I start to prepare breakfast and coffee, soon Jer comes and helps me. "So I uhh wanted to talk to you." Jer starts. "Sure. What is it?" I ask him. "I... I'm dating someone." Jer says hurriedly. I stare at him a few seconds before hugging him. "I knew it. I'm so happy for you." I tell him. He smiles widely, before hugging me. "Thanks, Elle," Jer says and I hug him back tightly. "Okay, when do I get the honor to meet your other half?" I ask him and he chuckles a little but it's not shy or even nervous it's a little anxious laugh as though he's scared. "Uh, soon. Promise." Jer says and I nod while smiling. "Good. Let's finish breakfast." I say and he smiles relaxing a bit. After that Jenna joins us and we all sit down to have a quiet breakfast.</p><p>"You going to the Lockwood thing?" I ask Jenna and she nods sighing. "It's not like I have a choice in it. You?" Jenna asks and I give an exasperated sigh and Jen and Jer both laugh. "It's not funny. Try having Care as your best friend then you'll understand the pain." I tell them and they laugh again. I swear my family is sadistic, they enjoy my pain. I wash my plate and cup and head towards the door. "Okay, people see you later," I say to them and they wave to me. "Bye Elle," Jer says loudly. I glare at him and he smiles. I walk to my car and text Caroline that I'll be there soon and start driving towards the Lockwood mansion. I hear my phone ring and see that Care sent a text.</p><p>Care 💕<br/>Hey Elle. Can you come to the Salvatore Boarding House?</p><p>Ari ⭐<br/>Sure. I'll be there soon. </p><p>I text Care back and change my route to the boarding house. What even is she doing there? I reach in a few minutes and get out. I see Jer heading towards the door. I run a little and reach him. "What are you doing here?" I ask him as soon as he's in hearing distance. "Geez, Elle. Don't scare me like that." Jer says and I give him a look. "I'm here to help." Jer states. "Help? Jer I love you, I do but Damon isn't the person to help. Please just... just don't go near him. I almost lost you because of him and I can't actually lose you. So please." I plead and Jer looks a little guilty. "Fine. I guess you are right. He doesn't deserve help and he hurt you. I'm sorry." Jer says and I hug him. "I'm not trying to keep you away or anything but I just need to know you're safe. Okay?" I ask him and he nods. "Okay. So can you give me a lift?" Jer asks. "Sure. I just have to meet Care and then we'll leave." I tell him and he nods. I knock on the door and Damon opens the door. "What are you doing here?" Damon asks. "Well we were having a great day so we decided to see your face and ruin it, obviously. We're here to see Care. So move." I say and push past him. I hear him scoff but don't bother to give him a reaction. I see Lexi and go towards her. "Hey, Lexi. Where's Caroline?" I ask her and she smiles before pointing towards the basement. I smile at her in thanks and go towards the basement.</p><p>I reach and see Care waiting for me. "Hey." I greet her and she quickly hugs me. "She hates me." Care whispers. I hug her back not really understanding who Care's talking about. "Who? Who hates you Care?" I ask her. She pulls back before explaining what happened yesterday. Mason ended up creating a mess it seems. "I'm so sorry Care," I tell her and she shakes her head. "It's not your fault Ari. Don't worry about it." Care tells me. "Don't cry Care. Liz doesn't hate you, she's just scared. She's believed that vampires are evil beings who only know how to kill and to find out that her own daughter is one of them is probably very shocking. Just let her know that you're still you just faster and stronger and more stubborn." I tell Care and she laughs. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Ari. Will you stay with me?" Care asks. "Care some battles you have to fight on your own. She's your mother, she'll listen just make yourself heard. Besides I should go before the Salvatores create a mess this time." I tell her and she sighs but nods. "Okay. I'll see you there. Bye." Care says. "Bye, be careful," I tell her before hugging her once and then leaving. I walk upstairs to see that everyone's gone. Great. </p><p>I walk to my car and get in before heading to Ty's. I reach soon and see Mason coming out the door. "Mason." I greet in a deadpan voice while giving him a fake smile. "Arielle. Hey, nice to see you. You look great." Mason rambles and I sigh. "Just stop. You're not helping yourself. I told you to stay away from them. Do you have any idea of the mess you created? They are not just going to let this go. Mason, Tyler can't lose you as well and one more dead body is not an issue to them, any of them." I tell him and he sighs. "I know I'm sorry. I had talked to Sheriff Forbes before we talked and I couldn't take it back. I'm sorry. I mean it." Mason insists. "It's fine. Just keep your distance from all of them. That includes my sister and my idiotic brother and especially Bonnie." I tell him and he nods. "I will just need to move my truck then I need to talk to you. Just wait here." Mason tells me and I nod. "Okay. Hurry, I need to hit my brother. He's being an idiot." I tell him and he nods laughing a little. "It's not funny Mason. If people weren't around I would've hit you already." I inform him and he clears his throat bit moved to his truck. </p><p>As I wait for Mason I hear rushing wind behind me. "You're always at the right place at the wrong time, aren't you? Also, he's evil and working for Katherine, thought you should know." Damon says from behind me. "You know an idiom comes to mind hearing your words, 'Pot calling the kettle back'. I'm sure you've heard about it since it suits you so much and cause well you're old. Besides he's not working for Katherine, he's working against Katherine with me." I inform Damon and hear him sigh loudly as though he's done with everything. "You're such a know-it-all Arielle. Besides if he easily betrayed Katherine what makes you so sure he won't betray you?" Damon asks in an annoying tone. "Well for one I'm not Katherine, two I care about people and three he really can't betray me because he isn't really working for me. Also, I trust people and unlike you, I don't think that I'm always right. So bye." I say and go to walk away but he takes a hold of my hand. I turn around and punch him. I can hear his jaw break as I unknowingly put more effort than required. He lets go of my hand and brings his own to his jaw. "Don't touch me. Next time I won't be so kind." I tell him and he glares at me but doesn't make a move. I walk away from him but stop a little farther away waiting for Mason. </p><p>Mason comes soon enough and looks at me questioningly. "You okay?" Mason asks. "Yeah. I'm fine, let's go." I tell him and he nods. We go into the house and Ty's dad's office. "They know the Salvatores I mean. They know about you and Katherine." I tell Mason. "Yeah about that, I told Katherine I'd get the moonstone tonight. What do I do?" Mason asks. "Tell her where you hid it and that you can't get it on your own. Call her now." I tell him and he nods looking confused. "I thought we wanted to keep the moonstone," Mason says. "Yeah we did but it's about to get messy especially with the Salvatores involved. It's better to steer clear." I tell him and he makes a sound of agreement. "Probably right," Mason says and takes out his phone. He starts talking but I keep my attention on the door as I see it open a bit. Oh, Damon always walking into traps. "Done. Now what?" Mason asks. "Well, nothing. Damon took the bait, they take the moonstone and Katherine does anything to take it back. They fight while we figure out what the moonstone actually does." I tell him. "Wait that was to bait Damon? Nice. Doesn't the moonstone break the curse of the sun and the moon?" Mason asks. "I thought so too but the more I hear the curse of the sun and the moon the more it sounds fake. So... we have work to do." I tell him and he agrees to help later. We go back downstairs and start helping with decoration.</p><p>Jer comes to stand next to me. "Hey, Elle." Jer greets me. I don't reply, I know it's pretty childish but he shouldn't have lied. "Elle?" Jer questions waving his hand in front of me. I sigh and look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Jer questions. "Well, I figured if you can lie to me, I can ignore you." I deadpan. "Elle... I'm sorry I really am. You just wouldn't understand." Jer says. "I wouldn't understand? Oh my god..... You know what, you're right; I don't understand. I don't understand why you're helping someone who actually killed you, why you lied to me or why I just assume that you trust me enough to listen. I'm sorry Jeremy, it won't happen again but know this if you can't be honest with me don't expect honesty from me either." I tell him and walk away. I can hear someone behind me and turn to rant again at Jeremy but it turns out to be Mason. "Hey." Mason greets. "Hey. You heard everything I'm assuming. You probably think I'm some drama queen or something." I say and he chuckles. "I've always known you were a drama queen Arielle, but I also know honesty and family are important to you. So you okay?" Mason questions. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's stupid really we'll be fine by night." I tell him. "Well if you're sure then you can come to The Grill right?" Mason asks. "Yeah, of course, let's go," I say and start walking towards the town. "I guess we're walking huh?" Mason says and I give him a look. "Message received. No talking." Mason says and we walk in silence after that. </p><p>Once we reach The Grill we take a seat and in a few minutes, Vicki comes to take our order. "Hey guys, what can I get you?" Vicki asks. "I'll have a mocha and fries," I tell Vicki giving her a small smile not wanting to be rude. She returns the favor and turns towards Mason. "I'll have a burger, fries, and chocolate shake," Mason says. Vicki nods and writes it down. "Alright. Your order will be here soon." Vicki says and leaves. "Chocolate shake?" I ask Mason. He looks at me, "You're judging me now?" Mason asks. "No, not really, just curious. After all, at the barbecue, you did claim to be an adult." I say mockingly. He chuckles and nods. "I am. But adults need chocolate sometimes too, you know to replace alcohol." Mason tells me. "Oh, I see. Well being an adult sounds so difficult." I tell him and he smiles and nods. "It is," Mason says with a very serious tone and I smile before laughing a little. "Thanks for this," I tell him and he laughs. "You don't need to thank me. You basically saved my life so this is nothing." Mason says and I nod in acceptance before turning to look out the window. As I look at different things and people I realize I haven't painted or sketched since I got back. I'll make one today after I leave here. </p><p>Vicki comes back with our food and sets out on the table. "Thanks, Vicki," I say and she smiles. "No problem. Enjoy your meal." Vicki says and leaves. I start eating my fries and look towards Mason to offer some mocha but see him already gobbling down his meal. I chuckle but don't make a comment. After we're done, we pay for our food and leave. "Hey, Mason. Can you do me a favor?" I ask him and he nods. "Sure. What is it?" Mason asks. "I'm going to head home so could you just park my car near your house. Ty knows which one it is." I tell him while offering my keys. "Yeah sure. Don't worry about it. Be careful." Mason says. "You too. Bye." I say and he smiles. "Bye Arielle," Mason says and leaves towards the Lockwood mansion while I head towards my home. I reach in fifteen minutes and go to my room. I lock my door and change before taking my sketchbook and some colored pencils and sit on my bed.</p><p>After a while, I finish my sketch of a poppy flower and sigh. I wanted to draw a scenery or something but the flower is the only thing that seems to be in my head. I get up and walk to the bookshelf behind my bed and look for a book to read. As I'm looking I see a leather-bound book which I'm sure I don't own. I take it and flip through the pages. It's filled with writing in odd language and pictures too. I close the book to see what the title is. It says 'Μαχητής'. Machitís? How did this get here? Below the words there was a symbol, it had a poppy in the middle surrounded by four arrows. I open the book again and assume it's written in Greek. Great. I take my bag and go downstairs. I see Jenna there and go towards her. "Hey, Jen." I greet her. "Hey, Ari. Where are you going?" Jenna asks. "Well, I'm going to buy a dictionary maybe book a language class too," I tell her. She chuckles but nods. "Okay well have fun," Jenna says and I smile. "I'll try. Bye Jen." I say and she smiles. "Bye Ari," Jenna says, I leave and start walking towards the only bookshop in town. I reach in fifteen minutes and walk in. "Hi, how can I help you?" The cashier asks. "Hi, I'm looking for a Greek to English dictionary and whatever Greek learning material you have. Books, CD's whatever you can find." I tell her and she looks at me oddly before nodding. </p><p>As the girl gets the books and CD's I look through the shelves. She comes back with a whole basket of books. "Well these are the books I have and I could only find these two CDs so..." The girl tells me and I smile at her. "Thanks, I'll just select I guess," I tell her and she nods. I look through the books and take two that had everything from the basics to complex paragraphs, I think. I also take a dictionary and the two CD's and pay. "Thank you for coming to our shop." The girl says and I smile in gratitude. "Thank you for your help," I say and take my things before leaving. I reach back home and see Elena, Damon, and Ric, I head to my room instead of greeting them. After reaching I take out helping books and a notebook and start reading and noting important things. After two hours of reading and watching videos, I'm pretty sure I know nothing. I abandon learning and instead take the leather book and open the first page. I look for the meaning of each and every word and write it down in the most meaningful sentence I can form. The first page seems to be about werewolves and their creation. It's pretty interesting. I go downstairs to eat something when the doorbell rings. Since no one seems to be around I go-to answer. As I open the door I see no one is there, I take a step to move outside but feel something hit my feet and look down to see Jenna. A very badly wounded and bleeding Jenna. I fall to my knees and put my fingers on her pulse to feel if she's still breathing and take a deep breath when I can feel the gentle thrum of it. I take a deep breath trying to control myself and stop my tears. I feel for my phone and try controlling the shaking of my hands and start to dial 911 but I hear a car stop and look up to see Mason, Tyler, and Matt step out of Mason's truck. They hurry when they see me and Jenna. "What happened?" Mason asks and I take deep breaths before replying. "I don't know, I just found her. Please hurry." I plead and Mason nods taking Jenna into his arm. Ty goes and unlocks the truck while Matt stays with me. "Come on Ari, let's go," Matt says. "Right, just one sec. I need to grab a few things." I say and walk into the house. I take a bag put my wallet and some extra money and keys. I walk out and lock the door. </p><p>As Mason drives I get anxious running my fingers through Jenna's hair. "Please drive faster Mason." I request and he nods increasing the speed. Before I realize what has happened, I'm sitting in the waiting room with Jenna already under treatment. Mason is talking to a deputy, Matt is sitting next to me and I don't know where Tyler is. "It's going to be fine Ari," Matt says and takes my hands that can't seem to stop shaking. "I know. I'm sorry I just can't..." I say trailing off. "It's okay Ari, I know," Matt says and hugs me. I feel tears falling down and before I know it I'm sobbing in Matt's arms as he holds me tightly. I feel another set of arms around me. I force myself to stop crying since it won't help me or Jenna or anyone. I realize I haven't told anyone and pull back taking my phone. Ty takes my phone and gives me a small smile. "I already called Elena and Mr. Saltzman. Don't worry. Do you want something?" Ty asks me and I shake my head. "No. I'm just going to go freshen up. I'll be back in a few." I tell them and they nod. I walk to the restroom and wash my face twice before taking deep breaths and then tie my hair up before leaving. I walk back to see Elena there with Stefan and Damon. Ric is there too along with Mason. I walk to Mason and he gives me a smile. "Is she okay?" I ask him and he nods. "She'll be fine just blood loss and a broken rib," Mason says and I nod. "Thanks, I'm sorry for you know," I say and he nods. "Don't worry about it. We need to talk though. Now." Mason tells me and I nod gesturing outside. </p><p>We walk out and Mason stops a little away from the hospital. "I think Katherine did this," Mason says and I look at him confused. "The idiotic Salvatores told Katherine that I'm working against her, she tried to compel Matt but couldn't, she didn't hurt him because they were in public. Maybe she found Jenna instead." Mason tells me and I nod. "Yeah maybe. If she has then she's going to pay for this Mason. I'm going to kill her the moment I see her. She's going to want the moonstone and the Salvatores are going to plan something stupid for sure. You need to find out what. Please." I request and he nods. "Of course whatever you need Ari. Don't worry Katherine will pay. I promise." Mason says and I nod giving him a small smile. Mason gives me hug and I hug him back tightly. "Thank you, Mason. It means a lot." I tell him. "You're welcome," Mason whispers. We pull back and head back in. We reach the waiting room and Jer's there too. Elena is crying while hugging Stefan and I almost scoff. I sit down next on a bench and am joined by Care and Matt. "Everything's going to be fine." Care promises and I nod at her giving her a small smile. </p><p>The only thing heard is Elena's sobs and I sigh massaging my temples feeling a headache come on. A doctor soon comes and informs us that she's fine and conscious for now. But only two or three people can meet her. Alaric, Stefan, and Elena go in and I clench my hands. "Ari," Care says and I know she's trying to convey her sadness. "Don't worry Care, they're in for a treat," I tell her and she looks confused. "You told her," Jer says and I nod. "I did," I state. Soon enough Elena comes out crying and walks straight to me and slaps me. I turn back and punch her straight across her jaw. Elena spins her head towards me, holding her jaw looking surprised and pissed. "This is all your fault," Elena shouts and I scoff. "How so? Just because you shout out something doesn't make it true Elena. We both know who is to blame. You're such a... you only care about yourself and your precious Stefan, tell me, Elena. Why did Katherine do this? Because I what gave Jenna vervain or because you couldn't stop slutting around with Stefan long enough to understand the consequences. Stop being a self-conceited bitch Elena, not everything's about you." I tell her and leave heading to Jenna's room. </p><p>I sit beside Jenna holding her hand. "Does it hurt a lot?" I ask her. "A little. It was awful Ari. I remember... I remember every single minute. And Ric and Elena, I can't believe they still lied. I almost died and all they care about is saving themselves and keeping their secrets." Jenna says. "Don't worry Jen. It'll be fine. I know it was probably awful, but you'll be fine because you're stronger than Katherine or anyone else believes you to be. You'll prove to them that you're not some weak breakable human they believe you to be." I tell her and she gives me a smile. "Thanks, Ari. I know no matter what I can always count on you." Jenna tells me and I smile and give her a nod. I get up and hug her careful not to hurt her. She hugs me back tightly. After Jenna is given her medication she falls asleep and I sit down on one of the chairs. My eyes start to droop and I lean back in the sofa chair getting as comfortable as I can. Wishing this is all a nightmare, I close my eyes letting exhaustion take over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7 - Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to someone tapping my shoulder, I open my eyes to see Mason. "Hey. Morning." Mason greets. "Hey. What time is it?" I ask him sitting straight. "It's only 8, but we know what the Salvatores are planning." Mason tells. "How? Where's Jenna?" I ask him when I see she's not in her bed. "Calm down she's with the doctor just a checkup to determine if she can go home. And about the Salvatores we can talk when we reach your house." Mason tells. "Okay, I'm just going to freshen up." I tell him and he nods. I go into the washroom and wash my face before fixing my clothes then going back. I go back and Jenna isn't back yet so me and Mason wait for her. "She'll be fine." Mason says after minutes of silence. "I know. I'm just worried about how we're going to fix this. I mean does getting rid of Katherine even solve the problem?" I ask him. "What do you mean?" Mason asks. "Well she's here for something... maybe it's not the curse of the sun and the moon but the moonstone is important to something or someone. Who was Katherine going to give the moonstone to? Why turn Caroline? Why use you? Why didn't she just kill Elena? I mean Elena is dating the boy she supposedly loves and she's had many chances to kill Elena, so why didn't she? What does this all add up to?" I ask him. "Uhh... I really don't know. I didn't even think of all those things. Look Ari maybe getting rid of Katherine doesn't solve all the problems but it solves a few. And this is all we have right now. I think that instead of thinking about things we don't know we should focus on what we do know. Like the fact that Katherine needs to be stopped before she hurts someone else. Okay?" Mason asks. "Yeah okay." I agree and we see Jenna come in with her doctor. </p><p>The doctor whose name I don't know, tells me when Jenna is supposed to take her pills and what she should and shouldn't do for the next month or so since her rib is broken. I thank him and go to pay the bill while Mason gets Jenna to the car. After paying the bill I go out and get into Mason's truck. "How are you feeling?" I ask Jenna seeing her clutch onto her side. "In pain. And tired too." Jenna answered honestly. "Don't worry once we reach home, I'll make you some breakfast. After eating you can take your medications and get some rest." I tell her and she gives me a small barely-there smile. We reach in fifteen minutes and I open the door as Mason helps Jenna to her room. I start making coffee and pancakes since Jenna loves them. I put vervain in her coffee and loads of syrup on her pancakes hoping it'll help her feel better. I also make a plate for Mason and take it all upstairs. I reach Jenna's room to see her and Mason laughing. I'm glad she's feeling better already. "Breakfast?" I ask as I enter and they both nod. I set down the tray of food and Jenna smiles widely at me after seeing her pancakes swimming in syrup. "Thanks Ari. Have I ever told you you're my favorite?" Jenna says and I laugh. "Yes aunt Jenna you have actually and you're welcome. Enjoy." I tell her and she smiles at me before devouring her food like Mason already is. These are the adults in my life people. I get up and leave to eat my breakfast and clean the kitchen. As I reach the living room there's a knock on the door and I go to open it.</p><p>I open the door to see Matt, Tyler, and Caroline. "Hey, guys. Come in." I say and open the door wider. "I smell pancakes." Tyler says and I look at him but don't bother saying anything. I walk to the kitchen and they follow. "Breakfast?" I ask Caroline and she nods. "Don't we get food?" Matt asks. "Of course Matt. But I don't need to ask you if you want some. You both are always ready to eat." I answer and they both shrug knowing it's true. After pancakes are ready for everyone we sit to eat. "What are you wearing to the ball?" Care asks. "I don't know if I'm going. I don't want to leave Jenna alone." I tell her and she sighs but nods. "What are you wearing? After all, you're Miss Mystic Falls." I ask her and she smiles before sitting up straight. "I was thinking of wearing the two-piece you got for me but I don't know if it's suitable for a ball." Care says and I nod. I go to answer but Ty interrupts. "Hey, you never gave us our gifts!" Ty exclaims. "Sorry, it slipped my mind I guess. You can take it today." I tell him and he nods returning to his food. "You can borrow something of mine. Ares literally filled my suitcase with dresses." I tell Care and she smiles wider if it's even possible. "Thanks Ari." Care says. After finishing breakfast we leave the boys to clean up while I take Care to my room so she can choose a dress. </p><p>Within a few minutes, my whole bed is filled with dresses. "Should I just assume you and Matt are back together?" I ask her. "We are, well sort of. I don't know what we are right now. We are giving it another chance but this time we're taking it a little slow. I know we've known each other our whole lives but we've never actually known each other, does that make sense?" Care asks. "Yeah, it does. And I'm really happy for you." I tell her and she smiles gratefully at me through the mirror. She chooses two dresses and tells me she's going to try them and I'm supposed to give my honest opinion. I just nod. She first comes out wearing a red dress that has full sleeves and is lace based. "It looks nice." I tell her and she nods. "Yeah but I like the black one better, let me show you." Care says and goes again to change. She comes out wearing a black dress with lace top and across the back. "This one is better." I agree with her and she nods happily. "It is. I love your new wardrobe by the way." Care tells me. "Thanks, you can take whatever you want whenever you want." I inform her and suddenly she's hugging me tightly. Right vampire speed. I hug her back just as tightly. "Are we interrupting?" We both hear Ty's voice saying. We pull apart and give him a look. Ty just smirks and walks in, Matt walking in behind him with a sorry look. I sigh and get up, I get their gifts and walk back smiling. I hand them their gifts and sit down on the bed.</p><p>Matt opens his and smiles widely at me. He gets up and gives me a hug. Since Matt loves cars and especially rebuilding them I got him some sort of toolbox and a guide book. I really don't know why Matt is so happy to get that but well.... as long as he's happy. I don't know what's in it, Noah got it for me since he loves cars too and he was there when they were first made. I also got him a sweatshirt same for Tyler and Jeremy. Separately I got Tyler a new video game I know he'll love, it was called Batman: Arkham Asylum and I know he wanted it. Which was confirmed when the hug was joined by a third person. I laugh a little and hug them both back. "Thanks Ari." They both say in sync and I groan. I pull away from them, "I'm glad you like your gifts. But let's talk about what we're here for." I tell them and Mason enters the rooms a moment later. "Okay, so what is the Salvatore's plan and how do we know it?" I ask them. "Well because I don't trust them and I wanted to help you." Care says and I look at her confused. "After we talked last night, I asked Caroline to find out their plan and she gladly accepted. They're going to trap Katherine in a room and then kill her." Mason tells me. "Wow, that's a stupid plan. First Katherine knows they're going to try something and she will have a backup plan. Second, neither of them will be able to kill her because they're lovesick fools. And lastly, she's not going to die so easily, not after everything she did." I tell them. "That's true, so what do we do?" Mason asks. "Simple. Well not really but nothing in this town is simple. We need to make finding Katherine's partner our priority. Me and Ty will do that, Care after you're done with your part in their plan you and Matt need to keep an eye on them so we can know what Katherine has up her sleeve. Mason if it's not too much to ask can you stay here with Jenna?" I ask him. "Yeah of course. Just be careful all of you." Mason says and we nod. "Okay, we'll meet at Ty's half an hour before the ball." I say and everyone agrees. </p><p>After Ty, Matt and Care leave and Mason goes downstairs since he didn't want to leave; I close the door and take out the grimore looking for a spell that can ensure Katherine a terrible time and lots of pain. After three hours I finally find a spell and start my preparations. I first make another fake moonstone since I need bait. After getting the spell right, I start to write down the requirements for the spell which is two herbs and a candle. The spell I'm planning on doing is to trap Katherine in her own mind where her memories will then turn on herself. All her memories will turn into dark and horrific, like some nightmare that will never end. I'm going to perform the spell as much as I can on the moonstone since it's powerful and there's no way of knowing if it works without hurting someone. Other than that I have memorized a spell that allows me to bock the magic of another witch temporarily so that they're powerless and any spell anchored through them fades. Katherine could have the help of a witch and it's better to be safe than sorry. I take my bag and some money to go get the herbs and candles since candles seem a daily requirement in a witches' life. </p><p>I go downstairs and see Mason looking at his phone confused. He turns to me as I come down. "Hey. Where are you going?" Mason asks. "I need to get a few things for a spell. What are you doing?" I ask him instead. "Oh, I was about to order food. But I have a better idea, maybe you could make lunch and I can get you what you need." Mason says and I nod. "Yeah sure. Here there are only two things but I don't know if you can get them in town." I tell him and he nods. "Don't worry. I'll get them." Mason says and I smile. "Wait, what do you want to eat?" I ask him. "Uhh... lasagna or noodles?" He says in a question and I nod. "Sure. Bye." I say and he shouts a bye before leaving. </p><p>I go to the kitchen and decide to make cheese and chicken lasagna. After putting it in the oven I go to check on Jenna. I enter her room to see her sitting looking bored. "Hey, Jen. Better?" I ask her. "A little. But I'm bored and I feel pathetic sitting here." Jenna tells. "How about we go downstairs and watch TV while waiting for our food to get ready?" I ask her and she eagerly nods. I help her get downstairs and get her settled on the couch before turning on the TV. Jenna puts on a movie called Bride Wars. I've never seen it before but according to Jenna, it's amazing. After half an hour the oven dings and I get up to check on the food. I take out the lasagna and take it to the living room since I didn't want Jenna to walk anymore. I place the tray on the coffee table and go to grab plates, spoons, and water. I set everything on the table. "Ari I love lasagna but don't you think it's too much?" Jenna asks looking at the tray wearily. "Chill Jen. Mason's joining us, he's just gone out to get a few things." I inform and she looks at me wide-eyed while I look at her confused. "Ari that's too less. Mason could eat the whole thing alone." Jenna exclaims and I laugh knowing he probably could. "Relax Jen. It has chicken and lots of cheese so it's pretty fulfilling and if he's still hungry I'll make him something else." I tell her and she nods while loudly sighing in relief. "Good, you nearly gave me a heart attack there." Jenna says and I laugh along with her. </p><p>Thankfully within ten minutes of setting the table, Mason comes back and hands me a bag. I nod at him in gratitude and he gives me a smile in return. We eat while watching the movie which is not all bad. After cleaning up I tell them I'm going to get some work done and to come get me if they need anything. I go back to my room and start the spell. After performing it thrice I can feel the drainage of energy and exhaustion so I leave it for the time being and instead go sit on my bed after taking the 'Machitís' book and the dictionaries. I open the second chapter and start translating. After an hour or so I hear my phone ring, I check to see it's Caroline. I answer the call and put it on speaker. "Hey, Care. Everything okay?" I ask her. "No, it's not. You're coming to the ball and I'm pretty sure you haven't even picked out an outfit so I'm going to come there and we're going to get ready together. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Care tells me and I sigh. "Chill Care. I do have a dress picked out, I just need a mask. So take a deep breath and stop worrying." I tell her. "Good at least you have a dress picked, I'll help you accessorize. Your dress should be on the bed when I get there." Care orders and cuts the call. I bang my head against the book because I don't have a dress picked out and I need to find one that satisfies Care within fifteen minutes. I huff before going towards my closet to pick a dress.</p><p>In ten minutes I have a dress set on my bed that will hopefully appease Care. It's a black lace dress with flowers embroidered on it. I clear up everything I can to keep busy and to prevent getting nervous and possibly having a panic attack. After a few minutes my door opens and Care walks in. "Go get changed while I pick out your accessories for you." Care orders after looking at my dress for a few minutes. "Okay. I just need a bag big enough to keep a few things." I tell her. She nods already distracted. I wash my face thoroughly in hopes of looking less zombie-like before putting on my dress and going back to my bedroom. Caroline already had everything set up, no surprise there and orders me to sit. After what feels like hours she stands back up and smiles pleased. "Are we done?" I ask her annoyed. "Yes, we are. And here I'm sure you can fit two or three things in this clutch." Care tells me handing me a red clutch with black lace. I take it and go towards my desk where the moonstone is. While Care is getting ready I perform the spell one more time before picking the moonstone with a handkerchief since touching it will activate the spell. I wrap the moonstone up before putting it in my clutch. I also put two stakes in it. "Ready?" I ask Care and she nods. "Here, wear these." Care tells me while handing me red heels. "Care..." I start before seeing the expression on her face and shutting my mouth before putting on the shoes. </p><p>We go downstairs to see Elena, Jenna, Alaric, and Mason sitting awkwardly in the living room. "Hey Jen, how are you feeling?" I ask her as Care and I stand before them. "Much better Ari. Don't worry and have fun at the ball. You both look amazing by the way." Jenna tells us and I smile at her. "Thanks Jen. We'll try or best to have fun. Don't forget your medicines and please don't do anything risky." I tell her. "Don't worry I'll keep her safe and away from trouble." Mason assures me. I smile at him while Jenna grumbles angrily. Me and Care say our goodbyes, me avoiding Alaric and Elena before going put the door. We leave in her car and reach in five minutes. I'm never letting her drive again. </p><p>We both walk inside and after greeting Carol we go to Ty's room. "I know how I'm going to die." I announce as we walk upstairs. "And how is that?" Care asks with an eye roll. "By falling to my death in these heels." I tell her and she sighs aggravated. "Stop being a drama queen Ari. You're doing great." Care informs me. "That's because I'm holding on to a railing which won't be with me the whole night." I tell her. "But you will have Tyler. I'm sure he won't let you fall to your death." Care says while smiling widely at me. I just sigh and roll my eyes at her. When we reach we see Matt, Tyler, and Vicki there. Vicki is wearing a beautiful sleeveless white dress with nude heels and a white mask. "Hey Vicki, you look amazing." I tell her and she gives me a smile as Care vamp speeds towards her. They both start talking about their clothes and whatnot. Matt and Tyler come to stand next to me. "Hey. So Vicki wanted to help, is that okay?" Matt asks and I nod. "Yeah of course. She can stay with me and Ty. Help us find Katherine's accomplice." I tell him and he nods. After Care and Vicki are done talking we all decide where we will be and how to communicate without the Salvatores or Katherine getting suspicious. After that, we go downstairs, Matt and Care separate from us when we reach downstairs. Vicki and Ty go to walk around and to meet Carol since she would need assurance her son was there. I walk about aimlessly when I feel something off. What is that? I follow my instincts and soon find myself standing surrounded by people. What? I don't really understand so I decided to wait there till Care and Matt can tell me what Katherine has up her sleeve. Within fifteen my phone dings and I take it out.</p><p>Care ❤<br/>Katherine has a witch on her side and linked herself to Elena. </p><p>Great. I look around before going to look for Ty and Vicki. I find them and gesture them to follow me. </p><p>I take a deep breath before letting my instincts carry me to wherever. I find myself following a woman. "We need to corner her." I tell them and they look confused. "You sure?" Vicki asks and I nod. They both look doubtful but nod. Vicki goes and talks to the woman who nods and follows her to a room. Ty looks at me before shrugging and following. Once in I close the door and lock it. The woman looks to us. "Everything okay?" She asks. "Well other than the fact that you linked my sister to her evil doppelganger totally." I say sarcastically. "Undo it." I order her and she smirks before I hear Vicki groan in pain. I glare at her and remember the spell I thankfully learned. I clutch my talisman and focus. In a few moments, Vicki stops groaning and the woman looks at me stunned. "Thank you for your cooperation." I say mockingly before we leave. I can feel myself losing strength due to the overuse of magic. "Now what?" Ty asks. "Now we get payback." I tell him and he smirks. We walk upstairs and towards the room the Salvatores are. </p><p>We reach the room to see Bonnie trying to bargain Elena's life for the moonstone. "You sure that's the real one?" I ask as I enter the room but stop Vicki and Ty from entering. "What? Of course, it is. This isn't a joke Arielle. Elena's life is in danger." Bonnie argues. "I know but unfortunately that's not the real moonstone, this is." I say while taking out the moonstone still wrapped in the handkerchief. I open it careful not to touch it. Katherine looks between us and I raise an eyebrow at her. "I would think you have a plan but you wouldn't want to hurt your precious sister either. So, thank you for the moonstone, Arielle." Katherine says and speeds up to me. She takes the moonstone and for a few seconds, nothing happens. It didn't work. I start to think as to what to do next but suddenly she seems disoriented. "What did you do?" Katherine screams while holding her head dropping the moonstone. I take it still not touching it. "I told you Katherine don't try to hurt my family and you did exactly that. Now you're going to pay. Have fun being trapped in your own mind." I tell her and as she is about to attack I snap her neck and start feeling a little dizzy. I've never used this much magic before. I hold myself up. "I suppose you'll take care of this. At least now that she's unconscious. And don't worry Elena's fine. We aren't idiots like you. Bye. Have a good night." I say mocking them before leaving the room. I reach Ty, Matt, Vicki, and Care and lean against Ty. "You okay?" He asks and I nod. "Yeah, just a little dizzy." I tell him and he nods. "Come on. Let's go get you some food." Ty says and I nod. After Ty force-feeds me I convince all four of them to go dance. I hug them telling them I'm going home and after a lot of assurances, they let me go. </p><p>I walk outside to find Elena hoping to get a ride home. I see her talking to Stefan and decide to wait. I hear a rush of wind behind me. "What did you do to her?" Damon asks and I look to see him carrying Katherine. "She's trapped in her mind where every single memory is turning into a horrific nightmare. What are you going to go with her?" I ask him. "Put her where she should've been all these years. Thanks." Damon says and I know he's thanking for helping him get revenge. "It wasn't for you and make sure she's locked up good. Dare I say it's the only smart idea to come out of you." I tell him and he smirks. "Thanks. And sorry." Damon says. "What for?" I ask him. "For killing your brother, trying to kill Caroline and hurting you." Damon says. "I'm not going to say it's fine and pretend it never happened. But this a start, keep up and someday you'll earn my forgiveness." I tell him and he nods. "Better than hate. See you around." Damon says before rushing away. I turn back to see that Elena had disappeared. I groan before walking in the general direction to go to my house. I soon see Elena talking on the phone when a man appears behind and knocks her out. I speed walk towards them and reach them soon enough. The man goes to attack me but I block him and punch him, but it's not of much use since I'm low on strength. He stands up and punches back which hurts a lot. I can feel pain radiate throughout my jaw and know this is going to be worse tomorrow. I go to attack again but something hits my head and before I know it my world turns black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8 - Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up with a groan feeling as though my head is about to burst. I open my eyes and my vision is blurry so I shut them tightly before opening them again. I come face to face with a man who's smirking at me. I raise an eyebrow in question and he shows his vampire face. "Am I supposed to be scared by that?" I ask him my voice sounding rough and I almost blanch. He just stares at me smirking again. "Just a little taste...." He trails off and I'm confused until he leans towards me. My eyes widen as I understand what he's about to do and before I can register what's happening, my body is already reacting to the threat. My leg rises and I kick him away, my magic helping me and he flies back into a wall. I stand up quickly, all my movements causing me to feel dizzy but I regain my balance and stare at the vampire. "Keep your fangs away from me." I tell him hoping to sound threatening but my voice still sounds rough and cracks a bit. He stands up and growls but before he can attack again a woman enters and stops him whispering something. After they finish whisper shouting the guy leaves. </p><p>"Doesn't seem like you need saving." The woman says and walks closer. "Your sister on the other hand..." She trails off looking at the side. I turn to follow her gaze. Elena is lying on the couch in an awkward position. She never knows when to shut up. "What do you want?" I ask her. "With you, nothing. You're just an added bonus, a Petrova twin and that too a witch. Sit down and stay quiet." The woman says and leaves. I groan massaging my temples as I feel like I'm going to get sick. I sit down on the torn couch trying to think of ways to get out of here. I come up with nothing but a severe headache and nausea. I lean my head back, close my eyes and take deep breaths a few times before I hear a movement. I open my eyes to see Elena is up. Just what I need another headache, a living one at that. She starts moving and gestures me to follow, I just give her deadpan look before gesturing her to leave alone. Does she seriously think she can leave without two vampires hearing her? As she leaves I look around hoping to find my clutch since I had stakes in it and the fake moonstone. I find it after looking for five minutes and just in time as the female vampire walks in. Elena walks in after her and I roll my eyes. </p><p>"Why am I here?" Elena demands and I sigh in annoyance. She's going to get herself killed. "You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." The female vampire says annoyed. I'm going to call her pixie. "Why won't you?" Elena asks. I don't know Elena maybe it's because you're annoying her. "That's another one." Pixie says mockingly. "You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me." Elena demands. They don't owe you anything, Elena. "I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." Pixie tells her. "Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena pesters. "Two points to the eavesdropper." Pixie says mockingly again and I almost laugh. I control myself and instead focus on the task at hand. I take a stake from the clutch and hide it in the couch. "Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena questions. No Elena he is bunny. I take the other one and the moonstone out. "He's one of the vampires, the originals." Pixie informs Elena. The Originals? "What do you mean the originals?" Elena persists. "Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose questions. "So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asks and I can hear hope in her voice. "I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." Pixie tells her. I wrap the second stake with the moonstone and put it on the couch. I sit down not wanting to actually faint. "Who are the Originals?" Elena asks again. "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Pixie informs. What kind of a name is Trevor? "But why me?" Elena emphasizes. "Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Pixie says and I turn towards them. This conversation just got interesting. "The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena inquires confused. "Oh, you do know your history." Pixie retorts. "What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena says even more confused. "No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." Pixie tells her. "The sacrifice?" Elena asks scared. "The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." Pixie informs and I realize these people are not joking around and whoever is coming isn't either. </p><p>"Tell me more." Elena demands. Stop demanding Elena, before they knock you out again. On second thought that would be very helpful. "Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor asks. Gross. "Who were you running from?" Elena asks again. "The Originals." Trevor says simply. "Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Elena says losing patience. "The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor explains. The first family? "Mm-hmm." Rose clears her throat. "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Trevor corrects. "What did you do?" Elena questions. "He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose says. Of course. I swear all men are the same. "Katherine." Elena announces. "The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Rose says. How can she be the first one? Is she the first doppelganger? "I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor informs. "Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose clarifies. Great then. What to do? Maybe we could jump out the window, I mean they obviously don't have daylight rings. And we will hopefully survive the fall. Or we could wait for Stefan and Damon. Neither of those sounds smart. Hopefully, Lexi and Lee come along.</p><p>I'm sitting on the couch with Elena whose glaring at me. "What Elena?" I ask her tiredly. "Do something." She tells me. I give her an are you serious look and she just huffs. Very mature. "He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor says coming back into the room. "No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose assures him. "No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor exclaims. "He wants them more." Rose tells him. And here I thought I was only an added bonus. "I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor insists. "Hey! What are we?" Rose questions. "We're family, forever." Trevor says with a little determination. We hear a knock from downstairs and the two of them look even more scared. "You're scared." Elena says. Way to state the obvious. "Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose says and leaves. Elena starts pacing as Rose leaves. "If you're done torturing the floor maybe you would like to have a seat." I say sarcastically to Elena. She stops and glares at me. "Aren't you scared? Do something." Elena orders again. "Of course I'm scared, Elena. Also, what do you expect me to do? Defeat not only two 500 years old vampires but also one of the first-ever vampires. One that's impossible for me to do alone. Two I'm a little low on energy. And three I feel sick and my head is about to burst. So sit down Elena you're only helping everyone get more nervous." I tell her and she stomps her feet letting out a huff before pacing again. I just sigh and shake my head before closing my eyes and leaning my head back. </p><p>Soon enough I hear Elena gasp and open my eyes to see some guy leaning towards her. "Human. It's impossible." The man I'm assuming is Elijah says. "Hello there." Elijah says looking at Elena once again before looking past her towards me. He speeds in front of me but I don't move. "And who would you be?" Elijah asks. "Someone you won't have the pleasure of knowing." I tell him and he smirks. "We'll see about that." Elijah says and I raise an eyebrow. He moves towards me and I take the stake I had hidden in the couch. He pulls me up and I put the stake in his stomach. He doesn't even react just looks down before looking at me and takes the stake out. Well, that was useless. "I would apologize but well... I'm not sorry so." I say not being able to think too clearly. Elijah just stares at me and then looks into my eyes. "Who are you?" Elijah asks. "I am... someone you can't compel." I inform him. "She's a Petrova twin and a witch." Rose says from behind. "That's... unheard of. We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." Elijah says. "Please, don't let him take me." Elena pleads to the two other vampires. Gee Elena thanks for remembering me. </p><p>"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah says ignoring Elena. He walks towards Trevor and I can see Trevor practically trembling. "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor begs. "Oh no, your apology's not necessary." Elijah says politely but with an edge to his tone. "Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor tries to explain him. You're digging yourself a deeper hole. "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah questions and I can hear the threat in his tone. "I beg your forgiveness." Trevor pleads. "So granted." Elijah says with a fake polite and nice tone. Elijah raises his hand and the next moment Trevor's body is laying on the ground while his head is somewhere else. I turn my head away, trying not to get sick as I feel my nausea returning. Rose screams and Elena gasps. "You...!" Rose screams. "Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah says looking at his hands as though worried about getting them dirty. "Come." Elijah says to us. "No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asks. Oh my god is she mad? "What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah questions. "I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena tells him trying to seem confident. "Yes?" Elijah urges. "I can help you get it." Elena tries. "Tell me where it is." Elijah demands. "It doesn't work that way." Elena tries to negotiate. "Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah questions her with disbelieve. He looks towards Rose in question. "It's the first I've heard of it." Rose tells him trying to control her tears. He looks at Elena and tries to compel her before looking at her necklace. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah questions before ripping the necklace from her neck and throwing it away.</p><p>"Tell me where the moonstone is." Elijah compels Elena. "In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elena tells him. "What is it doing there?" Elijah asks. "It's with Katherine. The other one is with her." Elena informs him. I can't believe they gave the moonstone to Katherine, even if it's the fake one. No, wait I can, cause they're all idiots. Elijah looks towards me when Elena finishes. "Interesting." Elijah states. He releases Elena and speeds towards me, "Where is it?" Elijah asks. What do I do? It's just a fake one. I gesture with my head to the couch and he sees the wrapped moonstone. He takes it and uncovers it. He throws away the stake and puts the moonstone in his blazer? "Why are there two? How?" Elijah asks me. "I made one to fool Katherine." I tell him. "Which one would that be?" Elijah questions. "I'm sure you can find out on your own." I tell him and he smiles at me as though thanking me. Jerk. We hear a crash and Elena turns to give me a look. I just shrug my shoulders. You gave away the location not me. "What is that?" Elijah asks. "I don't know." Rose responds sounding angry. "Who else is in this house?" Elijah asks again. "I don't know." Rose says again. "Seems like the cavalry is here." I whisper underneath my breath but Elijah obviously hears me and snaps his head to me. He seems ready to say something but there's another crash. </p><p>Elijah grabs Elena and me and starts pulling us out of the room. When we're near the entrance someone rushes past us. Elijah pushes Elena towards Rose who grabs her. His hold on my upper arm tightens and I hold in a whimper. What is it with vampires manhandling me? Someone rushes past again. "Rose." Elijah says firmly with an undertone threat. "I don't know who it is." Rose tells him honestly. "Up here." A voice says and Elijah looks around before speeding up with me. I hold onto my head as the dizziness returns. He looks around before another voice states, "Down here." Elijah spins around and I feel nausea build. Suddenly there's a sound and there's a stake through Elijah's hand. I look down to see Elena and Rose have disappeared while I'm stuck. Great. I turn to Elijah and he's just staring at the stake as though it's some inconvenience and not an actual stake through his hand. He takes it out turns to look at me before sighing. He takes my arm and walks down again. "Stay here." He orders me while slightly pushing me towards the corner near the entrance. "Gladly." I tell him while massing my temples and trying not to get sick. "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah says while walking towards a coat rack. He rips it from its place and then rips off the hooks. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three. Or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah questions while breaking the coat rack into a stake. I look up when I don't hear any response but then see Elena come towards the steps. Elijah turns too. "I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elena tells him and suddenly I'm rushed somewhere else. </p><p>I open my eyes to see Lexi and Lee. "Thanks for the rescue but please stop doing that." I tell her and she looks at me concerned. "You okay?" Lexi asks. "Not really, I feel sick and my brains about to melt or burst." I inform her and she nods. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon." Lexi says and then speeds away. Lee and I turn towards the stairs when we hear a crash. It seems that Stefan and Elijah tumbled off the stairs. Elijah stands up and ready to attack Stefan when suddenly Damon walks in with the coat rack. He puts it through Elijah's stomach and starts pushing. But it seems as though Elijah can handle himself. Lexi joins him but it didn't help. Elijah is an 'Original' after all. I sigh before heading towards the entrance. Hopefully, I have enough energy to help. "Ari don't." Lee says. "Just make sure I don't hit my head again." I tell him and clench my hand on my side, the other one wrapped around my talisman and start the aneurysm spell. I can hear Elijah groan before there is a bang. I open my eyes to see Elijah's skin turn grey as Damon holds onto the stake. I stumble back a bit feeling drained but regain my footing. Rose appears in the room looking at Damon in disbelieve before speeding away. "Just let her go." Elena says as Damon is about to go after Rose. He stops and looks at her, "Are you okay?" Lee questions from behind me and I shrug. "In all honesty, I feel like crap. Let's just get out of here." I tell him and he nods wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I look towards Elena who is smiling at Damon. I swear she is turning into a second Katherine more and more every day. She rushes down the stairs and Damon looks hopeful but she goes towards Stefan who was being helped by Lexi. </p><p>I focus on myself instead of the triangle drama and realize that my head is even worse. I walk a little away from Lee who is now talking to Lexi. I close my eyes taking a few deep breaths before opening them again. But my vision gets blurry and I clench my eyes shut hoping to make the dizziness go away. This probably won't work but hey no harm in trying. I open my eyes again and my world tilts before my eyes roll to the back and I hear someone scream. My feet loose balance and I fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9 - Katerina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes to find my vision blurry, I close and reopen my eyes. I feel oddly okay, considering yesterday's day. As I focus on my surrounding I realize I'm in a forest. What the hell? Did Lexi and the others leave me here? I sigh standing up. I look around a minute before choosing to go right. I start walking hoping to find where in the world I am. Suddenly I hear giggling. It's a little farther from where I am so I pick up my pace. I reach the end of the forest and see a town ahead. A giggle rings out again and I back away. There is not a single person that the giggle could belong to. The whole area was empty, it looks practically abandoned. There's a rush of wind behind me and I turn around to see a little girl. She looked barely six, her hair was matted with blood just like the rest of her body. There were several stab wounds in her chest and I hold in a gasp as blood still seems to be flowing through it. She tilts her head to the side and giggles. She starts to walk towards me and I back away, she stops seeing my movement and pouts before disintegrating. I gasp as she turns to dust and turns around towards the town again. This time the town is filled with people. What the hell? Is this a dream? Please be a dream. The people seem happy and several children are playing nearby. A few people are practicing with weapons. A few are reading amongst other things. The oddest thing about them is the clothes they're wearing. They're all dressed in medieval clothes. The women are wearing long and fluffy gowns and men are wearing suits? I think. Suddenly it's as though the air changes. Everyone seems to be on alert and the children that were playing run towards the houses. All the adults have weapons and get into a formation of sorts. </p><p>For a few minutes, nothing happens. But then everything becomes a blur and the town people are surrounded by a few hundred people. They seem to be talking but I can't hear a word and in the next minute, everyone is attacking. The whole place is filled with screams and cries of women, men and children alike. I turn towards the forest not wanting to see that and not having the courage to go help or knowing how to help. As soon as I turn a woman is standing in front of me. She's holding a bronze dagger across her chest as though to protect herself. She mumbles something but it's too low for me to hear. She says something again this time louder but it's in a foreign language. She says it again this time practically a shout. Then she looks me dead in the eye and repeats herself before raising the dagger. My eyes widen and I step back to turn and run but she's faster and the dagger goes straight through my throat. I can feel the pain radiating and my eyes close before I gasp. I open my eyes to see I'm in my bedroom. I can still feel the pain in my throat and my hands go directly towards my neck. I don't feel any pain as I touch my neck. I sigh and look around, I'm thankfully in my bed and Jeremy is sleeping next to me. I am so thankful that was a dream, though it doesn't last long as I feel my sickness returning. I rush to my bathroom and empty my stomach. After I'm sure that's the end of it, I sit up before flushing the toilet and standing up. I brush my teeth and rinse properly to get out the horrid taste before looking for a pain killer. </p><p>I find Ibuprofen and decide to eat something before taking it. I take the pill bottle with me to the kitchen. I look out to see it's still dark, I look towards the clock and see it's only five in the morning. Great. I make some coffee and pancakes before sitting down and eating. I've never appreciated food so much before. After cleaning up I take a pill and go back to my room. I lie down on the bed and close my eyes trying to get some sleep. I feel my exhaustion returning. </p><p>I wake up to hearing voices and open my eyes to see that I'm thankfully still in my room and not the creepy forest again. I sit up to see who's talking and find Caroline, Matt, and Tyler standing facing the door and arguing with someone. "What the hell are you guys doing? People are trying to sleep here." I tell them and they all turn around in sync. Creepy. "Ari." Care exclaims and the next moment I'm wrapped in her arms. "You scared us." Care says, her voice muffled as she has her head buried in my neck. I wrap my arms around her and hug her back tightly. "Sorry Care." I whisper and she pulls back. "How do you feel?" Care asks. "Fine. Better than earlier this morning and last night?" I say confused about the amount of time that passed. Care smiles at me before hugging me again. "Stop hogging her." Tyler says from behind us and I laugh a little. After hugging all three of them I ask them to wait downstairs so that I can get ready. I take a quick shower and go downstairs to see them sitting on the couches glaring at Elena and Stefan. Well, that's new. Especially since Matt is glaring at her too. I first thought he was glaring at Stefan but he obviously isn't. Jenna walks into the living room and sees me. "Ari, I'm so glad you're okay." Jen says as she walks towards. She hugs me and I hug her back tightly just not enough to hurt her. She pulls back and looks at me to determine if there are any injuries. "I'm fine. Stop worrying so much." I tell Jenna and she gives me a small glare. She's about to say something but Mason loudly announces his presence. "Look who's finally awake." Mason says and I roll my eyes at him. He gives me a hug and I return it. </p><p>"I'm feeling fine thank you for asking." I tell him and he gives me a small smile. "Good to know. I'm sure you can explain why the hell you gave the moonstone to the Elijah guy." Damon's voice rings out and I turn my head to see him standing near Elena and Stefan. Bonnie had joined us too. Yay, not. "Well, maybe you should explain why you gave the moonstone to Katherine first. I mean we can still get it from Elijah's dead body but getting it from Katherine is pretty difficult. Since you know she's trapped in a tomb that vampires can't enter and you won't risk your precious Elena. I won't let you risk anyone else, so... you're the bigger idiot." I inform him and walk towards the kitchen. I'm seriously very hungry. "Well, I'm sure you can get it since you're human and so brave." Bonnie snarks. "Well witch you can get it too and why would I get it? You lost it... oh no I'm sorry you gave it away for no reason so you can get it back. I have better things to do like I don't know stare at a blank wall or maybe actually attend school. Ugh, school." I say while whispering the last part. "Look..." Bonnie starts. "I think she made herself clear. She isn't going to help you and neither are we." Care states firmly as I make myself a sandwich. "Woah Care, chill. What's wrong?" I ask her. At this moment Jeremy and Alaric walk in. What is this some supernatural meet? </p><p>Jeremy walks towards me and I smile at him. He visibly brightens and comes forward. I hug him when he's close enough and he hugs me back. "I was so worried Elle." Jer whispers. "I'm fine Jer." I assure him. After he pulls back he looks over me and I roll my eyes. "So anyone wants to enlighten me as to what happened?" I ask no one in particular. Care looks at me and I raise an eyebrow in question. "Well after you fainted from overusing magic to save these idiots they left you there. They didn't even know you fainted. If it wasn't for Lexi and Lee you would probably still be trapped there." Care explains and I almost laugh when Jenna glares at Elena and she flinches. Guess Elena isn't on the favorite or priority list right now. "Caroline we told you it was just an accident." Elena explains and Care turns to glare at her. "Forgetting your own sister isn't an accident Elena. I don't know why I never saw how selfish you were before." Care says practically yelling. Okay, this is a lot more serious than I thought. "Caroline that's not true Elena already told you it was an accident." Bonnie defends Elena. I finish preparing my sandwich and sit down to eat. They go back and forth like this and after I finish eating I clean up. I go towards Care and start dragging her to my room. "Ari, what the hell are you doing?" Care asks. "We are going to school. And you are going to stay in my room till I get my bag packed." I inform her. She protests but I ignore her.</p><p>We reach my room and I start packing my bag also packing in a stake and vervain dart along with the moonstone. I plan to hide it somewhere today, it's not safe to keep it with me. "Do you know where my phone is?" I ask Care who gives me a glare before sighing. "No, I don't know. Maybe it's back at the house you were in." Care says and I nod. It probably is. "Okay then. I have everything else so let's go." I tell her. "I don't get why you aren't mad." Care complains as we walk down. "I'm not mad because I know and have accepted that Elena is always going to put herself first. Besides Care, it doesn't matter if I'm mad at her as it won't bother her because she won't feel any guilt. Did you understand that? I don't think even I did." I ask Care a little confused at my own explanation. "A little and I guess you are right. I'm sorry I... we didn't come they didn't let us and Lexi told us it was better if didn't go since you know we're just teenagers." Care explains. "It's fine Care. I'm actually glad you didn't come, I didn't want any of you to get hurt." I tell her and she smiles. "Do we really have to go to school?" Care asks and I nod sadly. "Yes Care, we have to. Education is very important and I for one don't want to stay here with crazies." I tell her and she laughs. "Fair enough. Let's go." Care says and we reach the living room. "You guys coming or what?" I ask Matt and Ty. They both nod and stand up taking their bags, something I hadn't noticed before. Matt gets another bag handing it to Caroline. </p><p>I go to Jenna and give her a hug. "Be careful, don't push yourself to do well... anything." I tell her and she laughs a little before nodding. "Sure as long as you promise not to faint again." Jen says and I nod. "That's a difficult task but I'll try not to faint." I promise her. I hug Mason before we leave. Me and Ty in his car as Care and Matt take Care's car. "You okay?" Ty asks as he starts driving. "I'm fine. I think, don't worry too much okay?" I assure him. "It's hard not to. We were really worried when we couldn't reach you and when you weren't at your house." Ty tells me. "Sorry. I'm fine though really, I'll try not to get kidnapped again if it helps." I tell him jokingly and he laughs a little. "That is a little reliving." Ty says and I smile at him. "Thanks for the wolf hoodie by the way. It was really funny." Ty says sarcastically. I laugh at his facial expression and he glares at me. "I'm sorry, I really didn't know you were a wolf back then." I tell him through my laughter. He shakes his head and but chuckles anyway. "Thanks though really, it's pretty cool." Ty says and I smile. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." I tell him. We reach school soon and all of us head to our lockers. The whole school day goes about very slow. Tyler drops me back off at home and I go inside to see Mason and Jenna watching a movie and laughing while joking around. I smile happy that Jenna had someone like Mason I like him better than Alaric anyways. "Hey, you're home." Jenna says. "Yeah, school's over. You seem to be having fun. You guys hungry? I'm making lunch." I ask them. "Sure. I'll help." Mason says. "You know how to cook?" I ask him while keeping my bag on the coffee table. "Is that so hard to believe?" Mason questions in return. "Yes, a little. Just hard to picture you cooking, that's all." I tell him. "It is." Jenna agrees. "Just wait I'll prove how great of a cook I am. You guys sit and watch the movie while I cook. Okay?" Mason asks. "Sounds great to me." Jenna says. "Sure, if it turns out awful or something we can just order in." I agree. "Gee thanks for the faith." Mason says sarcastically. "You're welcome. Have fun." I say and sit down next to Jenna. </p><p>They were watching the hangover which isn't all that bad. I have seen it before with Ares and Noah. Oh my god, Ares and Noah, I haven't called them in days they're probably freaking out. I don't even have my phone anymore, I think I might remember Ares's number. I hope. "Hey, Jenna can I use your phone?" I ask her. "Yeah sure. Here." Jenna says. I take her phone and try to remember the number. I type it before deleting and redoing it. "What are you doing?" Jenna asks. "I'm trying to remember Ares's number." I tell her. I type a number and press call before I can give it a second thought. Ares's voice rings out and I sigh in relief. "Hey Ares, I'm sorry for not calling you in so long and I know you're probably worried and hopefully not pissed. I'm fine, so please call me on this when you can, I lost my phone two days ago so... call me I guess." I say into his voicemail and hand the phone back to Jenna. "Thanks Jen." I say and she smiles. "No problem." Jenna says and focuses back on the movie. After a few minutes, Mason comes into the living room. "Foods ready." Mason announces. "Great. Let's eat." I say and get up before helping Jenna up who grumbles about us coddling her too much. We all walk to the kitchen and sit down. The food admittedly looks amazing and we start eating since we were all hungry. "The food was amazing Mason." I tell him as we're cleaning up and he smiles. "Thanks Ari. Told you I'm a good cook." Mason says and I give him a look. "Don't fly to cloud nine now. You aren't that great of a cook." I tell him. "You really know how to bring down someone." Mason says and I roll my eyes at him. After cleaning up I go to my room and Mason and Jenna go to Jenna's room. I change into some comfortable clothes and take a bag and put some money, a sketchbook and a stake in it before going towards Jenna's room. I knock on the door before entering. "Hey, I'm going out for a walk." I tell them and they nod. "Okay. Be careful and here take my phone." Jenna says offering up her phone and I take it. I say goodbye to them, take the moonstone and leave. </p><p>I walk to the backwoods of our house and towards the clearing me and Jer often visit well we did before our parents died. I reach there in five minutes and walk towards the big tree in the middle of the clearing. It's surrounded by small trees and right below the tree, there are two small chests buried. One belongs to me and one to Jer. My chest had Jer's first ever drawing, a necklace that Aunt Jenna gave me on my fifth birthday and so on. I take out the chest and put the moonstone in it. It seems pretty stupid to keep it here but not many people know about this place and so it's very safe. I think it is. After burying it back in the ground I sit against it and start sketching my surroundings. I've always loved coming here as it's secluded and no one knows about it. Not even mom and dad did. It also has a calmness about it that sort of just makes you want to stay here forever. As it starts getting darker and it's harder to see I pack my things back again and start walking back. I reach home after ten or fifteen minutes as it's harder to see the route at night. When I walk in I don't hear anyone or anything. I check Jenna's room to see she's not there and Elena's obviously not here. </p><p>I lastly go to Jer's room and find him sitting on the bed. "Hey." I greet him. He looks up at me and smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes like it hasn't ever since I came back. Something had happened or is happening. "Hey, Elle. Where were you?" Jer asks. I sit down on the bed next to him. "Just out for a walk. You?" I ask him, I really want to know what's wrong but I don't want to push him either. "Just around town." Jet answers vaguely. "Hey, what's wrong? And don't try to lie, I keep noticing these small things ever since I came back. You've been jumpy and anxious always looking around as if you're afraid of something... of someone." I say and he looks at me with this helpless look in his eyes but doesn't say anything. "It's nothing Elle, I promise. Can you stay here though? I just... I missed you." Jer asks. "Yeah sure. Anything you want. But food first? I'm really hungry." I say and he nods. We walk to the kitchen and I decide to make some simple sandwiches. Jer sits on a barstool and looks around as though waiting for someone to jump out. "Here." I say setting down a plate in front of him. "Thanks, Elle." Jer says and takes the plate practically gulping down the sandwiches. I eat slowly not really in a hurry. We clean up after finishing and Jer keeps glancing at me every few seconds. "What?" I ask him. "Nothing, just... making sure you're here." Jer tells me. "I'm always here. I promise." I tell him giving him a smile. He smiles back. </p><p>Me and Jer go back to my room and settle on the bed. We put on A Night At The Museum and get comfortable in the bed. After a while, I notice that Jer isn't laughing or reacting. I turn to see that he's blankly staring at the screen. "Jer?" I ask and jerks away from me. I back away a little scared as to what is happening to him. "Sorry Elle, just lost in thought." Jer says after controlling his breathing and sitting back down. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "Nothing. I told you I was just lost in thought." Jer says and I can see right through the fake smile of his. "Jer I can see something's clearly bothering you and I just want to know what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. Please tell me, it doesn't matter what it is. Just tell me, I hate seeing you so lost and scared." I tell him and he seems to be having a battle with himself. "You'll hate me." Jer says after a few moments. "I could never hate you. You're my brother and there's nothing in this world that could make me hate you." I assure him. "You promise? Promise that you'll still love me and not be disgusted by me." Jer asks. What has happened? "I promise, I'll always stand by you. No matter what." I tell him sincerely. He nods and shifts a little closer to me. I take his hand in mine and he smiles at me briefly. "I... you know I'm dating someone right?" Jer asks. "Yeah, you told me. Why?" I ask him confused but a billion thoughts running through my head. "Well, I... I'm not dating, um a girl." Jer states and seems to wait for a response. This is what he is worried about? "I don't see the problem in that. What does this have anything to do with you bring scared and jumpy?" I ask him even more confused. "Well uh, I'm getting to that. You don't mind that I'm dating a guy?" Jer asks sounding confused. "Well, as long as he isn't a pedophile or hurting you I don't particularly care. Jer, whether you like girls or guys, is your decision and your feelings, I just want you to be happy. I don't care if the person making you happy is a guy or a girl, it just isn't the main focus your happiness is." I explain and he nods visibly relaxing a bit. </p><p>Jer sits staring at our hands and I know that whatever it is he's trying to tell me is very awful. What could him dating a guy have anything to do with his behavior? Is... is the guy hurting him? That would explain his jumpiness and it would explain the incident at The Grill. He seemed really scared of the boy at our table that day. He kept looking around after we left as though scared the boy will jump us. Then there was the day he told me he was dating someone, he didn't seem particularly happy about it. "Jer? Is... whoever you're dating abusing you?" I ask him. Jer looks up at me with a surprised look before he looks down again. Please say no. "Jer? Please tell me." I plead. "I'm so scared Elle. Please help me." Jer says his voice cracking a little towards the end. I hug him tightly and he does the same, crying practically sobbing. I don't say anything just hold him close running my fingers through his hair. After a while, his cries turn to hiccups and he's just holding onto me. "Jer, who is he? What did he do?" I ask him. "I... I met him after you left for New York. His name is Andrew. He goes to Mystic High and he's a year older than me. We became friends and it was really nice Elle and one day he just asked me out and I said no. I didn't really know if I liked him or guys in general and I didn't want to string him along or something. After a month or so we went to a party and he kissed me, I left after that but I realized I really liked him Elle so the next day, I asked him out and he agreed. Things just went on from there. As we became closer he became more and more possessive, I mean I always knew he was possessive but a few nights before you came he got too angry. He saw me with Matt and I tried to explain but he hit me, he apologized immediately and I didn't think much about it. I thought it was just a random burst of anger or something, but it just went on from there. I wanted to leave, to fight back but I just can't Elle. But at the night of the masquerade... he tried to, he uh he tried to force me but I hit him and ran away. I really wanted to tell you that night but you weren't here and I was, I am scared, Elle. He's going to come for me Elle." Jer says scared. "Hey I won't let him hurt you, I promise Jer. Don't worry." I try to calm him. </p><p>After a while, I calm him down and he falls asleep. What do I do? I take Jenna's phone and text Care, Tyler and Matt to come here. How did I not know? They're here within a few minutes. I take them downstairs and explain everything. "I can't believe none of us noticed." Care says seeming disappointed in herself. "Do you guys know who he is dating? Who the hell is this Andrew?" I ask them. "He's a football player and he's a year younger than us. He also happens to be a jerk." Matt says. "Okay, any idea where he lives?" I ask him. "Ari, what do you plan to do?" Ty asks. "I don't know. I just, I just want him to pay for hurting my brother." I tell them. "We know Ari but you can't just go into his house and beat him." Care says. "Why not? Sounds like a great plan to me." I tell her. She gives me a look and I shut up. "We need to think of a better way okay? I get it you want to punish the guy that abused your brother but Ari hitting him isn't going to help." Care says. "You didn't see how scared he was Care. I've never seen him so helpless before. It's like he lost faith in himself and I hate it. I don't know how to help, I don't and that scares me more than anything." I tell her. I feel a few tears fall and Care comes and sits next to me. She hugs me and I do the same. "I don't know how to help Care. I don't like this, I don't like feeling helpless." I explain. "I know Ari. But we will help him. Just not by hurting the guy." Care says. "Yeah, we'll find a way." Matt agrees. "Fine." I agree reluctantly. We all sit in silence trying to think of something. "Well, there's an obvious answer." I state. They all look at me. "Would you like to enlighten us?" Ty asks sarcastically. "We could go to the police since physical abuse is a crime more so as Jer's a minor. This isn't some supernatural mystery you know, it's just a moronic abusive douchebag who thinks he can get away with this." I say. "I guess you are right. The answer is simple. But will Jeremy do this? I mean he'd have to go and explain everything, you think he'll be able to do it? You said he's pretty scared and we don't know how this will work." Care says and I nod. </p><p>It will be difficult and I really hope Jer will agree to this. "I'll talk to him tomorrow and then we'll plan what to do." I tell them. "Talk about what?" Jer's voice rings out. I turn to see him standing near the living room entrance. "Come sit." I tell him and gesture for him to sit beside me. He comes and sits down. "Well, we think that you should report him. Only if you want and if you think you'll be able to." I tell him. "You'll be with me right?" Jer asks. "Of course we all will be." I promise him and everyone nods. "Do you think it'll help?" Jer asks. "I hope so. I think that it'll help you stop being scared of him. You won't have to be afraid of him anymore and apparently, it's a better option than me torturing him." I explain joking a little at the end and Jer cracks a small smile. "I want, I want to stop being afraid of him and I want him to be punished for his actions. And it is a better option than you torturing him." Jer says with a smile and I smile back at him. "Okay let's go." I say while standing up. "Now?" Ty questions. "Yup. Liz is still at the station right?" I ask Care and she nods. "Okay." Jer agrees. "I am going to go get Jenna." I announce. "What? Why?" Jer asks a little scared. "Jer she's our guardian and she needs to know. You need all of your family too. Well, the ones who have time." I tell him, whispering the last part and he nods. "Don't worry I'll explain everything. Just wait a few minutes. Okay?" I ask. Jer nods and I go upstairs and into Jenna's room after knocking. She's thankfully awake with Mason. "Hey, I need to talk to you." I tell Jenna and she nods. "You want me to leave?" Mason asks and I shake my head. "It's fine." I tell him and he nods. I explain everything briefly and Jenna gets out of bed in a hurry before rushing downstairs when I finish. I look to Mason who seems worried and we go downstairs too. When we reach we see Jenna hugging Jeremy tightly as he cries and she tells him how sorry she is for not noticing. Jer pulls back after a few minutes. "It's okay Jen you didn't have any way of knowing." Jer assures Jenna. "Okay let's go." Jenna says and we all leave. </p><p>Me, Jenna, Jer and Mason go in his truck while the other three go in Ty's car. We reach in a few minutes and Liz is clearly surprised to see us. After explaining everything to Liz which was mostly done by me, Liz tells us that they need to question Jer. He looks towards me and I smile at him. "Don't worry Jen will be there with you." I reassure him and he nods relaxing a little. I couldn't go with him as only guardians or parents are allowed to go with him. The rest of us sit down nearby and wait for them. "You think he'll be okay?" I ask Care. "Yeah, he will. He has all of us, he'll be fine." Care assures me. "Thanks all of you." I say and they all give me a glare. Gee thanks. "Don't be stupid Ari. Jeremy needs everyone right now and there is nothing to thank us for. We're glad that we can help." Mason says and I give him a small smile. After a half an hour they come out and Jer looks a little off. I look towards Jenna and she shakes her head asking me not to question him. "Ready to go home?" I ask. Jer nods and we leave the station. Care hugs Jer telling him that she'll always be there if he needs her and I can tell he's grateful. Ty and Matt say something to him none of us hear well maybe Caroline and Mason could. Jer gives them a small smile and we leave our separate ways. We reach our home and after Jenna and Mason talk to Jer, they wish us goodnight and leave. </p><p>I follow Jer to his room. He sits on his bed and I debate on leaving him alone. Suddenly I feel arms wrapped around me and I return the favor. "Thanks, Elle. I love you." Jer says and I smile. "Anytime Jer. I love you too. Come on let's get some sleep, tomorrow we can go for archery. You said you wanted to try but we didn't get a chance." I tell Jer and he nods. "I want to go to self-defense too, I don't want to feel weak anymore." Jer tells me and I nod. "Sure but you should know, what you did today makes you very strong too. Being able to talk about something so traumatizing has to be very difficult and I want you to know that what you did was brave and I am proud of you." I tell him and he smiles brightly at me. I smile back glad to have my brother back, maybe not fully but just a little. We lie down on the bed and I get comfortable. "Elle, can I ask you something?" Jer asks. "Sure. What is it?" I ask him. "Why did you flinch when I said that Andrew tried to force me?" Jer asks. I freeze a little because I didn't think I reacted at all. "Well it's an awful thing Jer so what did you expect me to do?" I ask him. "No that wasn't it Elle, we both know that. I told you what I'm scared of why can't you tell me?" Jer asks. "I just... it's nothing okay? It was just a reflex or something." I tell him. "Please Elle, did someone hurt you too?" Jer asks and I sigh. He's not going to give up. "No Jer. It was just a reaction. To hear that your brother was being abused and that he was almost... raped is a little difficult okay?" I say a little more sure of myself this time. "Right, sorry." Jer says and I know he doesn't believe me, he's just pretending to give up. "Goodnight Jer." I wish him. "Goodnight Elle." Jer says and kisses my forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10 - The Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my alarm blaring and sit up and turn it off. Jer is still sleeping beside me. I wake Jer up before getting ready for classes. Then check my phone to see if Ares or Noah had responded since I had left them both voicemails but there was nothing. It worried me a little. I take the phone with me and go downstairs. Jer is already waiting there, looking half asleep. "Ready?" I ask him and he nods. "Yeah let's go." Jer agrees. After jogging and self-defense, we go to the archery arena and Jer takes a bow and a few arrows. He stands awkwardly before an instructor comes to help him. I practice on my own for some time before deciding to check on Jer. I find him struggling as he tries to shoot. He aims and releases the arrow but it lands a few feet away from him. I get my laughter under control before standing next to him.</p><p>Jer looks at me and sighs. "You can laugh." He says and I just shake my head. "Or I could teach you." I tell him and he smiles. I help him get in the correct posture and after a few tries, his aims actually land the target. We leave after half an hour and start walking home. "You okay?" I ask Jer as we're walking home. "Yeah. I'm just tired. Can you make pancakes for breakfast?" Jer asks and I nod. "Sure. What's the plan for today? I mean other than attending school." I ask Jer. "Can we skip?" Jer asks in a small voice and I nod. Everyone in the town already knows and I seriously hate it. I just know there will be a lot of rumors, then there's Elena. I just hope she doesn't say something stupid, that is if she can get out of her supernatural mess. "If we are skipping how about a nice movie marathon?" I ask him and he nods. "What kind of movies?" Jer asks and I shrug. "Thriller or horror. You choose." I tell him. "Horror. Not too intense though. I actually want to sleep at night." Jer says. "Yeah, me too." I agree. We reach home and go to our rooms to get ready. After taking a quick shower and changing into leggings and a loose tee I go to Jenna's room and knock. Jenna opens the door looking ready to leave. Right she's going back to the campus for two days. </p><p>"Hey, I'm making pancakes. You want some? Uh, also Jer and I are skipping." I tell her and she nods. "Yeah, pancakes sound great. Do you... should I stay? I mean I could go next week." Jenna asks. "Honestly I do think you should stay, I know that Jer will be happy if you join us but if it's important then you should go." I tell Jenna. "It's not important, I've just been feeling useless sitting in my room is all. You know what? I'll just change and see you downstairs." Jenna tells me and I nod. "Okay." I agree and go downstairs into the kitchen. I start making pancakes and some coffee. Jer comes down in a few minutes and helps me. "Done." Jer declares and I look over to see the mess he created. Jer insisted on making his own pancake. "What in the world is that Jer?" I ask as I go stand next to him. "Well in it was supposed to be Mickey Mouse but I poured too much batter and this is what it turned out as." Jer explains. "It turned out like a disaster you mean?" I ask him and he gives me a small glare. "It's not that bad." Jer argues. "You are right we could pass it off as a map of some country. Or we could just say its an art piece." I tell him mockingly and he shoves me slightly. I laugh and he joins in. </p><p>We both set the table and Jenna comes down dressed similar to me. "Hey, Aunt Jenna. Are you going to campus dressed like that?" Jer asks sounding confused. "No, since you're skipping, I decided I should skip too. Spend some time with you two and enjoy whatever you both have planned." Jenna informs him. "Well, we plan to have a mild horror movie marathon." I tell Jenna. "Mild horror movie marathon? What is that supposed to mean?" Jenna asks. "Well, it means that the horror movie can't be too scary or intense. Since we both are cowards who are scared of people dressed as ghosts." I inform Jenna and Jer laughs at my explanation. Jenna nods chuckling a little. We eat while Jer and Jenna argue about which movies to watch. Jenna wanted to watch 'Orphan' and Jer wanted to watch 'Zombieland'. I really don't know why they are arguing since it's a marathon and we can watch both. "Guys. We can watch both, so please stop it's like watching children fight." I tell them and they both turn to look at me. "You could have said that before." Jenna accuses. "I could've but well it's fun to watch children fight." I explain with a smile and they both sigh. We clean up and get some snacks (because they're essential to a marathon) and settle down on the couch in the living room after putting in The Grudge. I hate the movie it scares me especially now that I know that there are supernatural things in the world, which means that paranormal could be real too. </p><p>Halfway through the movie, I'm hidden in my blanket because apparently vampires, wolves, and witches are no problem but possessed people scare the living crap out of me. "Having fun in there?" Jer's voice asks as his head pops into my blanket. I almost scream but hold it in and opt to glare at him. "Not funny, I don't want to watch this movie. Can't we watch Zombieland? Or something funny?" I ask him and he laughs but nods. "Sure, you okay?" Jer asks. "Not really. I hate scary movies, I don't know why I suggested it." I tell him. "Awww Elle you're so cute." Jer says in a baby voice and I narrow my eyes at him. "I hate you." I tell him. "Love you too Elle." Jer says and I sigh. I give him a small hug and he hugs back tightly. "Chill Elle. They're just people." Jer says. "Well, I've recently found out that people can be just as if not scarier than vampires and wolves." I say in a small voice and he tenses. "I guess you're right. Lucky for me I have someone who will always protect me from both." Jer says as he pulls back from the hug. "Doesn't seem like it." I tell him. "Don't be like that Elle. I don't think I'd ever be able to do this without you or Jenna. I'm lucky to have you both, all of you actually even Tyler as odd as it is. So stop with the self-torture, today's about fun. Okay?" Jer says. "Okay. Zombieland?" I ask. He nods and gets up. I see that Jenna's not here. "Jer. Where's Jenna?" I ask him. "Here." Jenna's voice says, I turn to see that she's entering the living room with two bowls of popcorn. I get up and help her as she's having trouble. </p><p>We put the popcorn on the table and Jer sits down after starting the movie. We watch the movie mostly laughing and eating popcorn with me and Jer occasionally saying our favorite dialogues with the character as we've watched the movies tonnes of time before. After that, we put in 'The Haunting In Connecticut' which has us all practically wrapped together in one blanket. As the credits roll in there's a knock at the door and we all stare at each other to afraid to open the door. At this point, I realize how silly this is and how much we needed it. Ever since I came back everything has been about vampires, wolves, and witches but today was about us. Just a family that like any other human is scared of horror movies yet enjoys watching them. I get up and the other two look at me as though I'm the bravest person alive. "Calm down it's probably Care since school's out." I tell them and they nod but don't move. I shake my head and head towards the door. As I reach I get an idea, I open the door to see Care on the other side along with Vicki, Tyler, and Matt. I signal them to be quiet and they nod even though they're confused. After a few seconds which is mostly the four of them staring at me like I'm crazy I scream for barely a minute. My friends look at me alarmed and I just gesture them to be quite. Soon we hear footsteps running and Jenna and Jer appear carrying knives. They both look crazy with knives in their hands, fear in their eyes and blankets around their shoulders. When they see that is Care, Ty, Vicki, and Matt they lower their knives and glare at me. "Not funny Elle." Jer says and I can hear fear and anger in his voice. I can't control myself anymore and bust out laughing. My friends joining me. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist. It was too tempting." I inform Jenna and Jer and Jenna cracks a smile. "It was pretty funny though." Jenna says and we all laugh again. </p><p>Since its lunchtime, we shift to the kitchen. Care explains how Elena found out that the moonstone and doppelganger aren't the only requirements for the curse. "So Katherine was just going to hand you and Mason over to Klaus as a sacrifice?" I ask Care and she nods. "Yup, she wants freedom from Klaus; apparently she's been running for 500 years." Care tells me. "Okay so this Klaus person tried to break the curse using Katherine but she fled with the help of Trevor. She then turned herself figuring out that she'd be useless as a vampire but got herself on most-wanted vampire's list. So then she found out about the latest doppelganger through someone and she came here to trade a wolf, vampire and a doppelganger wanting her freedom. I don't get it." I say and turn to make Ravioli for us. "Don't get what?" Ty asks. "I don't get any of this. First why in the world would one of the first vampires want every other vampire to be able to roam around free? Second, why does the curse need both? A vampire and a werewolf. I mean if it was that if wolves want to break it they have to kill one of their own as a sacrifice and same for vampires but why both at the same time? Third why Elena? I mean if Katherine was the first doppelganger then that means that the witch that put this curse didn't have any access to doppelganger blood. So how in the world does it even make sense for the lifting of the curse to require it? I mean what? The witch that put the curse just had the knowledge that at some point a doppelganger would be born, that's just stupid. And most importantly Katherine can't be the first doppelganger, because then how the hell did anyone know what the doppelganger looked like at all? This is just stupid. It's years of rumors and alterations and myths mixed with the truth. It just doesn't make sense to me. It all seems like a big ruse to me." I explain and by the end of my rant, everyone's just staring at me. "You've seriously thought a lot about this." Vicki states and I nod. "A lot more than I should've. I just don't want Elena to be sacrificed and the best way to find a way out is to find a loophole which is only possible if we know everything about the curse itself. But the more information we get the more confusing it gets to me. In my mind, none of this adds up and it's very frustrating." I explain. "Don't worry we'll find a way out." Matt promises. I smile at him in thanks. </p><p>After cooking with the help of Matt and Jer we set up the table and sit to eat. We all talk about having a supernatural crap free day soon. Hopefully. Care then starts telling Jenna and Vicki about the 60's dance even though it's at least a week or two away. Jer and Matt are talking about whatever guys talk about, I really don't want to know. "You okay?" I ask Ty. He looked lost in his own world. "Huh? Yeah just worried." Ty tells me. "About what?" I ask him. "About Mason. It's full moon tomorrow, he's worried about hurting someone." Ty tells me. "I'm sure we can find something to help him." I assure him. "How?" Ty asks. "Maybe I could find a spell that would keep him in the Lockwood cellar through his whole transformation. Don't worry I'll take care of it." I reassure him. "No Ari you already have so much to worry about. I'm sure we'll find some other way." Ty tells me and I give him a deadpan look. "Ty chill it'll be fine and I'll handle it. Okay?" I ask. "Okay. Don't overwork yourself like last time though." Ty orders. "Okay. I'll start looking for spells." I tell him. After eating I go to my room and start looking for spells that can keep people locked? I guess. I start looking through the grimoire and get a book to make a list of spells in it so that I don't have to spend hours looking through it. After two hours I have all the spells noted and I found a spell that will help. It's actually for werewolves too. It traps them in any place you want during the full moon. It's tied to the moon and lasts till the full moon sets. There aren't many ingredients needed, just candles and wolfsbane. The only problem is I don't have any wolfsbane, I'll just ask Mason he probably has some. </p><p>I pack my things and go downstairs, everyone is watching 17 Again which I'm pretty sure is not what the boys wanted but no one can win against Caroline add Vicki and Jenna to the mix it's practically like walking to your own death. Mason has joined them too and is sitting next to Jenna practically squished against the couch and Jenna which would be thanks to Caroline the queen of non-subtlety. I go and sit next to Jer who gives me a smile and I return it. After the movie is overall the boys dramatically sigh in relief and slump into their seats. Idiots. "I get it you guys have no interest in ever watching a movie with us again." Care says while rolling her eyes. "You realized that after the whole movie?" Ty questions and Care smirks. "No, I realized it at the beginning itself." Care tells him. All the boys stare at her with disbelieve. "Then why did you make us watch it?" Matt asks. "Because it's fun to know that even though you hate the movie you won't move an inch because you're too scared of us." Vicki informs them and I chuckle. "We are not scared of you." Ty states with conviction while the others nod. Care, Vicki and Jenna all scoff at them. "What? We aren't." Mason says. "Cute." Care says unimpressed. "If you guys are done maybe we could go to The Grill." I say. "Yeah, that's a great idea let's go." Mason says while standing up. Everyone else stands too. We take Mason's trucks and Jenna's car. I'm driving Jenna's car with Care, Matt, and Jer while Jenna, Ty, and Mason are in Mason's truck. </p><p>We reach The Grill in five minutes and find ourselves a table. Everyone gives their orders and start talking amongst each other. After a few minutes, our food arrives and a shadow looms over me. "Damon." I greet looking behind me. "Arielle. Need your help." Damon says or orders. "With what? Did Elena do something again?" I ask him. "She actually did but that's another story. I need your help for my brother." Damon says. "Well let me tell you something, I have absolutely no interest in helping you or your brother." I inform him. "I wasn't asking." Damon states narrowing his eyes. "Haven't we been over this? I can take you easily so stop trying to boss me around. It's only going to hurt you." I say firmly letting him know I'm not interested in his stupid threats. "Look..." Damon starts but is interrupted by a new voice. "Please Ari." Lexi says as she appears behind Damon. I sigh, I owe Lexi. "What is it?" I ask her. "Stefan's trapped with Katherine in the tomb." Lexi informs me. "I would ask how that happened but I don't actually care. Look, Lexi, I can't help you with the tomb spell even if I wanted to. It's just too powerful and I highly doubt I can help." I explain. "You were able to trap Katherine in her own mind, I'm sure this is nothing in comparison." Damon snarks. "I did but that spell took everything I had and no offense but I'm not going to risk my life for your brother he isn't anywhere on my 'People I Like List' so... sorry." I tell Damon and he clenches his jaw. "You just have to lend Bonnie some magic, that's all we're asking for." Lexi says before Damon can probably throw a threat. "Fine. Let me eat first if it's not too much trouble." I say sarcastically. "Thank you. We'll wait for you." Lexi says honestly and I give her a smile. I turn back to the table and everyone's staring at me with disapproval. "I get it. You guys don't want me to do this but I owe Lexi and I know none of us want to witness a temper tantrum by Elena. So just maybe calm down." I say and Jenna sighs. "Ari we just don't want it to end like last time." Jen says worriedly. "I'll be fine. Promise, if I think it's too much I'll just leave." I assure everyone. "Fine but I'm coming with you." Mason says and I nod. </p><p>After eating Mason and I leave with Damon and Lexi after saying bye to everyone. Mason and I went in his truck while Lexi and Damon went to Damon's car. When we reach there, Bonnie is already preparing for the spell with Sheila. Great. "We bought help." Damon announces walking towards them. Sheila looks surprised to see me there and I can already see questions swimming in her head probably about how I had learned about my powers since she told me there was nothing supernatural about me. "I don't see why you need my help if you have two Bennett's." I say not entirely comfortable. Noah had told me that my magic was different because of the Fighter part of me. It's why some of the spells I did had different effects, it was why my fire was blue and my magic sometimes emits gold energy. I don't trust Sheila or Bonnie that much and I can't let then find out. "It nearly killed me last time so a little help would be appreciated." Sheila says not looking up from her work. "I don't think I'll be of much help, I'm not that powerful." I tell her. "I would like to disagree." Damon says and I glare at him. Why did I agree to this? "Great, let's get this over with." I say and walk towards them. Soon we start the spell and I make sure not to let either of them take too much of my magic especially Sheila. It was something Ares had taught me so that no one would be able to take more magic than I let them, it was a pain to learn took me two whole weeks to learn. After two fails they try to figure out what keeps going wrong. As Sheila is looking through the spell, Elena walks down towards the tomb. Just what we need. </p><p>Elena goes straight to Damon and they start talking in whispers. "You okay?" Mason asks and I nod. "Yeah, I don't think this is going to work." I tell him. "We'll make it work." Bonnie says and I roll my eyes. "Yeah well I don't have the whole night so... maybe hurry up a bit." I say sarcastically. "We can't figure out what's going wrong. It might take some time." Sheila states. "Great well call me when you do." I say and motion for Mason to move. Damon is standing in front of me the next moment. "You aren't going anywhere." Damon says. "Who passed that order?" I ask mockingly. "I did." Damon answers with a smug smirk. "We're leaving and I don't particularly care what you think or want." I tell him. I step around him and me and Mason start to leave. "Arielle you have to help him." Elena shouts from behind me. "I don't have to do anything, Elena. See you later." I say and me and Mason climb up. We reach his truck and get in. "So why didn't it work?" Mason asks. "How am I supposed to know?" I ask him. He just gives me a look. "I wasn't actually helping them." I tell him. "Why not?" Mason asks. "Well because I'm not like them and they're very judgemental so I don't want them finding out the truth." I explain. He makes a noise of understanding. "Do you have any Wolfsbane?" I ask Mason as we near my house. "Yeah, why?" Mason asks. "Well, Ty was telling me that you're worried about the full moon tomorrow so I found a spell that would keep you trapped in a specific area so that you can't hurt anyone. The spell needs Wolfsbane so..." I explain and he nods giving me a smile. "Thanks Ari. I'll get you some tomorrow." Mason says and I nod. "We should start early it might take me some time to get the spell right." I tell him and he nods. "Okay." Mason agrees. We reach home and are greeted by loads of questions. After telling them that the spell didn't work and that I wasn't going to faint anytime soon, everyone leaves. Mason and Ty tell me they'll pick me up at 8 tomorrow since the full moon starts at 9. Tyler apparently wanted to see the transformation and since it would be safe if the spell works he's going to be there tomorrow. I go to my room and set an alarm. Jer comes in a few minutes later. </p><p>We both lie down on the bed. "Elle?" Jer asks. I look to him and he's already looking at me. "I really want to go." Jer says and I give him a confused look. "Go where?" I ask him. "To New York for the course. I guess you're right I need to leave here even for some time." Jer says and I smile at him. "Don't worry there's no way they won't accept you. You're an amazing artist, I'm sure you'll get in." I assure him. "If you say so. Goodnight Elle." Jer says. "Goodnight." I wish and close my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11 - By The Light Of The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit up and see that I'm in a forest. I get up and look around, please don't tell me it's the same nightmare. Maybe if I just stay here nothing will happen. I sigh and sit down hoping to wake up soon. In a few minutes, I hear giggling, great. I get up knowing there's no escape maybe I can figure out something, like what the woman was saying. I start walking in a random direction not really caring. I reach the same town and again it's abandoned, the giggling is still audible but the little girl doesn't appear. I walk into the town and towards the place where I know people will soon appear. Not even a minute later people are everywhere. I think of talking to one of them but decide against it as they can't even see me even though I'm standing in the middle. What now? Should I stay here or go towards the forest? It's not like I can help them. I stay there since I want to know who the people attacking the town are. Just like last time everyone freezes before going into a formation. The townspeople are surrounded and they start talking but I can't hear them at all. Great. A few people's face changes and I realize they're vampires and wolves, the others are probably witches. Okay, I only know that the people attacking are supernatural and the people being attacked are most probably Fighters. I need to know more so that I can figure out what in the world is going on. Maybe I should try and remember what the woman is trying to say. I walk back to the forest before the screams start. As I'm almost to the forest the woman appears again and the screams die down I look back to see no one is there anymore. "What's going on?" I ask the woman, she doesn't say anything just steps right in front of me. Just like before she's holding a bronze dagger across her chest as she mumbles something too low for me to hear she repeats it this time louder and then practically a shout. Like before she looks me dead in the eye and repeats herself before raising the dagger and puts it's straight through my throat. </p><p>I wake up with a gasp feeling the pain radiate in my throat. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see that its Jer. "You okay?" Jer asks. "Yeah. Just a nightmare." I tell him giving him a weak smile. "You sure?" Jer asks and I nod. "Okay," Jer says. I look to the clock and see its 6. "We should get ready to go train," I tell Jer and he nods. "Okay, I'll meet you downstairs." He says and I nod getting out of bed. I take a shower and change before heading downstairs. Jer's already waiting for me. "Let's go," I say and we leave. After finishing both classes Jer and I are now sitting on the couch too tired to move. "We'll change and eat at The Grill before going to school," I suggest. "Sounds great." Jer agrees and we both reluctantly get up. "Take a bath, it will help," I tell him and he nods. I go to my room and take a quick shower before changing into some jeans and a t-shirt. I text Care to meet at The Grill since Jer would need some courage to go to school. She texts back saying that she'll make sure everyone's there. After texting her back I call Ares. It goes to his voicemail again, "Hey Ares, I don't know what's wrong but I'm really worried about you. Please call me back. If you're mad at least just text me that you're okay. Anyways I'm also doing a spell tonight for Mason. He doesn't want to hurt anyone so I am thinking of using a spell from the grimoire you gave me. It's supposed to trap him till the full moon ends and I'm just worried that something will go wrong and someone will get hurt and it'll be my fault. That's it I guess. Call me please?" I sigh ending the call and sitting on my bed. A few minutes later Jer comes in and we take our bags and leave. </p><p>I drive to The Grill and we see Care and the others already sitting on a take outside. "Hey." I greet everyone. After greetings are exchanged Care tells us she already ordered and everyone starts talking amongst themselves. Jer is talking to Vicki who's assuring him everything will be fine. I'm trying to remember what the woman said. So far I have nothing. "You okay Ari?" Ty asks. "Yeah. Just worried about tonight." I say and he smiles at me. "It'll be fine, we'll find a place near the cellars so if it doesn't work Mason can just go there," Ty says and I nod. "Probably a good idea." I agree. Our food arrives and we all eat silently. After paying we go in separate cars to go to school. "You ready?" I ask Jer as we reach the school. "As ready as I'll ever be," Jer says lowly. I take his hand and he looks at me. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Anytime you feel like leaving just text me. Okay?" I ask him. "Okay." Jer agrees. We get out of the car and everyone is staring at Jer who turns his head towards the ground. I stand in front of him and lift his chin up; he gives me a weak smile and I smile back. "Don't bow your head Jer. You did nothing wrong, it wasn't your fault. If anyone should be ashamed it should be him. Not you. Understand?" I ask him sternly and he nods. "Yeah. I don't have anything to be ashamed of." Jer agrees. "Absolutely. You should be proud of yourself." Care says coming to stand next to me. Vicki stands next to Jer and Matt and Ty are on my other side. "Yup and if anyone causes you trouble we'll beat them for you," Ty says and Matt nods agreeing. "No, you won't." Care and Vicki say in sync. "Okay time to get to class. See you at lunch Jer." I say and give him a small hug which he gladly returns. We all part ways since we have to go to our lockers first. </p><p>It's lunch now thank god. I sit on a picnic table and wait for the others. Care is the first to join and she gives me a look I don't understand at all. And when I do it's too late. We are joined by Bonnie and Elena both of them seem pissed too. "Why didn't you tell me?" Elena demands standing with her arms crossed. Did she finally find out about Jer and the douchebag? "You purposely didn't help Stefan. Bonnie and Sheila said that you weren't even helping and that's why the spell didn't work." Elena says. Seriously? That's what this is about. I look to Care who looks surprised. She probably thought that Elena was pissed about the Andrew thing too. "Well I don't particularly like your boyfriend and I have other important things to worry about. You know like our brother who just had a very traumatic experience." I tell her and she looks at me confused. "Wow, you seriously don't know. How can... you know what I don't care just leave, please. I'm not interested in helping your stupid boyfriend and I'm not interested in seeing our brother's heartbreak because you don't care enough. So leave." I tell her sharply. "I'm not going anywhere," Elena says loudly and a few people look our way. "Don't create a scene, Elena. Ari's right. You should leave." Care says and her tone is a little menacing and I can tell Elena and Bonnie are both intimidated a little. But they don't leave instead glare at us. "Fine, then we'll leave. Come on Care." I say and we both stand up. </p><p>Before we can leave Jer and the others join us. "Hey." Ty greets and sits down. Jer comes towards me and I smile at him. "Hey, how was it?" I ask him as he wraps his arms around me in a hug. "Awful," Jer says in a whisper as I return the hug. "Do you wanna leave?" I ask him. "No. Like you said I don't have anything to be ashamed of." Jer says and I smile. "Good. Let's eat I'm hungry." I say and he lets me go. "You didn't even get anything to eat," Jer says as we sit down. "Huh, I didn't notice that. Well, cafeteria food sucks anyway." I tell him. "Worry not, since Jeremy and I had a free period before lunch we got everyone lunch," Vicki says and Tyler and Matt cheer taking their food. "Thank you," I say as Vicki hands me a burger and fries. "Hey, Elena." Jer greets as he notices her. I look to Care and she nods. I can see her whisper something lowly to Vicki who nods. "Hey Jeremy, can you come with me?" Vicki asks and Jer nods a little confused. "Uh sure. Where?" Jer asks, Vicki just takes his hand drags him away. I turn to Elena who is still glaring at me. "Well are you going to leave or should we?" I ask Elena. "We'll leave as soon as you agree to help Stefan." Elena states. "I think I'm fine, thanks though. We'll just leave or better yet we'll just pretend you aren't here." I say and turn back to my friends. "She doesn't know?" Matt asks. "She doesn't care enough to know." I correct him. My phone rings and I excuse myself. </p><p>I see it's Mason, "Hey." I greet answering the call. "Hey Ari, so how much wolfsbane do you need?" Mason asks. "Uh, I don't know, as much as you can get I guess," I tell him not really sure how much the spell would require. "Okay. Anything else?" Mason questions. "Uh yeah. Can you check on Jenna? She was going to go to the campus, so..." I ask him. I'm worried about her because she refuses to be coddled anymore and she hasn't said anything about how she's been feeling. "Yeah sure. See you later." Mason assures me. "Okay bye, Mason," I say. "Bye Ari," Mason says and I cut the call. I go back to see Elena and Bonnie sitting glaring at Care. Jer and Vicki are back and talking amongst themselves. I sit down and start eating ignoring the glares and focusing on the burger and fries instead. After lunch which is filled with glares and occasional demands, I go to my next class. </p><p>I'm waiting for Jer to arrive as school is finally over. I see Vicki and Jer walking out of school smiling and talking about something. I'm glad he's happy. They both hug and part ways. Vicki goes towards where Matt and Ty are waiting for her and Jer comes towards. "Hey." Jer greets. "Hey. How was the day?" I ask him getting in the car. "Crappy." Jer answers. "Well then. How about we go home and watch reruns while eating ice cream?" I ask him and he smiles giving me a nod. We reach home and go to our own rooms to change. Jer comes into my room after changing and we both settle on my bed and start with Friends on my laptop. After two episodes Jer close the laptop. I look to him in confusion, "Elle, can we skip tomorrow?" Jer asks. "Why?" I ask him and he hesitates. "Everyone at school, they kept... they said I was stupid to push away Andrew and they kept teasing me for liking boys," Jer explains. "Jer..." I try but he interrupts me. "I can't do this Elle," Jer says and his voice cracks, tears falling. I sit in front of him and wipe his tears. "You can Jer, see people are always going to talk you just have to decide whose voice you want to hear. You have to decide whose words matter Jer. It's people's job to talk because they're too much of cowards to do anything other than talk." I tell him. "How do I choose what voice I want to hear when all of them are too loud to even hear my own voice?" Jer asks and I feel my heartbreak the more his voice cracks. </p><p>"When the voices are too loud Jer you have to find one that makes all the others fade away," I tell him and he looks at me with questions swimming in his eyes. This is it. I have to tell him. It's unfair that I expect honesty from him but I can't tell him the whole truth. He trusted me with what happened, I should too. "You are right someone did hurt me. But I moved on; well a little and I know you can do it too. When I was in New York... I went to this party with my friends and I pissed off a vampire, he took it as a challenge. He found me when I was alone and... he.... sorry I haven't talked to anyone else about this." I say feeling tears build up as the fear returns and I can almost feel his hands again, almost hear his voice again. "He found me and he tried to... he almost did too because I froze up due to fear and I couldn't get him off. When I did it was too late all the memories were already imprinted in my brain. For the next two weeks, all I did was self destruct, I couldn't do anything without my mind flashing back, I could always hear his voice, always feel his hands and... no matter what I couldn't, I couldn't help but feel weak. I don't think I've fully moved on yet, I don't know if I ever can but I do know that I don't feel weak anymore, that I don't feel ashamed anymore. Jer; there might never be a day where I look back and act like it didn't affect me, like it didn't leave a mark but I know that there will be a day where; when I look back I'll be proud of myself for fighting, for surviving and I'm sure that you'll have that one day too. All those people they'll never understand what you're going through, so stop letting their words tell you how to feel. I love you Jer, so much. I want you to remember that when the voices get too loud; when the pain, the fear returns because I promise I'll always be there. Whenever you need me." I promise him. He looks at me with sadness but not pity thankfully. It's because he understands that pity doesn't help and the reason behind it makes me so angry.</p><p>Jer hugs me tightly when I finish. I can't believe I told him. I hug him back tightly, "I'm proud of you too Elle. I love you too." Jer says and I smile. I feel a bit better after telling him, it's as though just him knowing makes everything better. "Thanks, Jer," I whisper. We sit there hugging for a few minutes before pulling apart. I wipe the remaining of his tears and kiss his cheek. "You okay?" I ask him and he nods. I look at the clock to see it's only 5. Jer's phone rings and he checks it. "I... I have to go The Grill to meet Vicki." Jer says. "Okay. Come on let's go." I tell him and he nods again. "You don't have to come..." Jer says. "Chill Jer I'm only going for a shake," I tell him and he nods. We both go downstairs and see Jenna studying. "Hey Jen, having fun?" I ask her. "Not really. Where are you two going?" Jen asks. "To The Grill. Want me to get you something?" I ask her. "Yes, please. A shake and maybe pasta." Jen says and I nod. "Sure. See you later." I say and she nods. "Have fun," Jen says and we leave. After driving to The Grill we both go separate ways. Jer heads to the pool table where Vicki is already waiting for him. I go to an empty booth at the end so Jer is assured that I'm not here to spy on him. I order a Kit Kat shake and nuggets. I check my phone again and still no message from Noah or Ares. I see a shadow at my table and look up to see Elijah. "Elijah." I greet him and he gives me a smile. "You don't seem surprised to see me," Elijah exclaims. "Well, I figured there are benefits to being an Original," I tell him. "May I?" He asks pointing to the opposite seat. I nod and he sits down. "How can I help you?" I ask him a little sarcastically. "I have a few questions and I'm sure you have some as well. I thought we could help each other. What do you say?" Elijah asks just as my order comes. I nod in thanks and Elijah places his order. </p><p>"Alright. How about this? We each ask a question until either of us runs out of them. We can only have one question that we can choose not to answer. Deal?" I ask offering my hand and he shakes it. "Deal. I'll start. What is your name?" Elijah asks and I laugh. "And here I thought you might have already compelled someone to tell you that," I say teasingly and he chuckles. "Now why would I do that when I can get the answer from you," Elijah replies with a smile. "Arielle. My name's Arielle Gilbert. My turn, what's your name? Your full name." I ask him. "Elijah Mikaelson." He replies with a small smirk. "My turn. What spell did you perform on this moonstone?" Elijah asks taking out the fake moonstone still wrapped in the same handkerchief. "It was a spell to lock Katherine in her own mind," I answer him. "Can you break it?" Elijah asks. "It's my turn. What do you want?" I ask him. "I want to kill Klaus," Elijah answers honestly. "Can you break it?" Elijah asks again. "No, I can't. Reversing the spell wasn't really my priority. Why do you want to kill him?" I ask Elijah. "He took away my family. Which moonstone is the real one?" Elijah asks. "I'm sorry about your family," I say and he nods. "Neither," I answer him. "Is the curse real?" I ask him. "No. Where is the real moonstone?" Elijah asks. "I think I'll keep that one as the one I don't answer. You can ask something else." I tell him. "How did you give me an aneurysm?" Elijah asks me. "It's not that difficult of a spell," I tell him. "Maybe so, but the older the vampire the more difficult it is to give them an aneurysm," Elijah says. "Well, I guess I had great teachers," I tell him and he sighs as though tired. What a drama queen. "What's the real curse?" I ask him. "I'll keep that one. You can ask another one." Elijah says. "What do you want with my sister?" I ask him. "I wish to use her to lure out Klaus. Why did you go through the lengths of making a fake moonstone for Katherine?" Elijah asks. "She killed my best friend, almost killed my aunt, and chopped off my uncle's fingers," I inform him. "Can you save my sister?" I ask him. "Yes, I can. Will you give me the real moonstone?" Elijah asks. "If you give me a foolproof way to save my sister," I tell him and he nods. "Fair enough." He agrees. </p><p>"Are we done? I have places to be." I tell him and he nods sighing. "Very well," Elijah says standing up. He puts some money on the table. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Arielle," Elijah says smiling. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Elijah," I say with a smile of my own. He nods before leaving and I finish my food. I order for Jenna and wait for the order at the counter. I look towards the pool table to see Vicki and Jer still playing. They're both smiling and laughing which makes me feel happy. They both deserve happiness after everything they've been through. My order arrives and I pay before leaving. I get in my car and text Jer that I'm going home. I reach back and give Jenna her food before going to my room. I read through the spell I'm supposed to perform and pack a few candles in a small bag. It's almost eight so u text Ty asking him to come pick me up. </p><p>Ari 🦄<br/>Can you come now? The earlier we start the better.</p><p>Ty ⚽️<br/>Sure. We'll be there in fifteen.</p><p>After making sure I had everything I need, which wasn't much but I am too nervous to care about that; I go downstairs to wait for them. "Hey, Jen. What are you doing?" I ask her as I stand next to her. "Hey, Ari. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Jen says. "You sure sound it," I inform as Elena walks downstairs. Oh, she's actually home what a surprise. "What are those?" Elena asks Jenna who ignores her. "Help me?" Jen asks and I nod. "Sure, what do you need?" I ask. "Hold this," Jen says handing me a box. "Okay," I say taking the box. Jen stands up ad I balance the box. She closes the door and Elijah's standing on the other side. I raise an eyebrow in question but he just smirks. Jerk. "Hey, I'm Elijah." Elijah greets. "Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls," Jen explains. "Really? Interesting." I say sarcastically. "It is. It's a pleasure to meet you." Elijah says as he and Elena shake hands. "So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Ari and I could help you load it into your car," Jen says. "Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow," Elijah suggests. "Also a good plan," Jen says. "Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Arielle, Jenna; and Elena... I hope to see you again sometime soon." Elijah says and leaves. Elena rushes upstairs, cause that's not at all suspicious. Jenna looks at me in question. "He's the vampire that we were kidnapped for. Well somewhat." I tell her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jen asks. "I'll explain later. I have to go help, Mason." I tell her and she nods. "Okay, be careful," Jenna says and gives me a hug before going to the kitchen. </p><p>I walk upstairs and towards Elena's room. I go in and both Elena and Elijah look my way. "Elijah. I hope you know hurting my family, won't end well for you." I tell him. "Is that a threat?" Elijah asks stepping forward. "No, it's a heads up. I wouldn't be so... cocky. It's true I can't kill you but I can make it very painful for you." I tell him. "Of course. I have no intention of hurting your family. I assure you." Elijah says. "Well nice seeing you again. I have somewhere to be. See you around, I guess." I say and leave the room. My phone dings and I check to see it's Ty. I go out and soon Mason's truck pulls up. I get in, "Hey guys. Ready?" I ask as I settle. "Shouldn't we ask you that?" Mason asks in return. "Not really. I'm not the one about to turn into a giant wolf by breaking my bones." I retort and he sighs. "Alright. Noted and I don't think I can be ready for something like this, to be honest." Mason says and I nod my head. "Fair enough." I agree. We reach the cellar where we park before walking a little distance away from the property. Mason and Ty help me set up for the spell. </p><p>The preparation isn't much, just placing the wolfsbane at distance, lighting a few candles, and drawing a symbol. The way the spell works is easy. We have to keep wolfsbane in the four opposite directions, they act like boundaries for the wolf. The candles are for drawing power and I have no idea what the symbol does. Mason stands inside the imaginary boundaries and me and Ty stand on the other side. "Ready?" I ask Mason and he nods. "Don't overwork yourself," Mason warns and I nod rolling my eyes. I faint once and these people act like I went into a coma or something. I hold the grimoire in one hand while my other one is wrapped around the talisman. I recite the spell once to myself before saying it out loud. "I don't think this is going to work," I tell them after performing the spell third, or was it the fourth time? I guess it was four times. "Relax Ari. You can do it. Besides we still have half an hour." Ty says and I sigh but nod. "Okay I'm going to try two more times or we go with plan b," I tell them and they nod. I close my eyes and recite the spell. "Woah." I hear Ty's voice as the spell ends and I open my eyes to see what happened. There is a huge wall of fire between us and Mason. I can feel a headache coming and a little exhaustion from using so much magic. "Uh is this supposed to happen, Ari?" Mason asks. "I uhh I have no idea," I tell him. In a few seconds, the wall disappears and Ty looks at me with a dumbfounded expression. "I have no idea what happened so don't ask me," I tell him and he nods. "Can you try and see if you can walk out?" I ask Mason and he nods. He walks to where the wall was and raises his hand. His hand doesn't pass the 'boundary' and doesn't burn either. "Guess it worked," Mason says. "Seems so," I say. "You guys should go," Mason tells us and I nod. "No, I want to stay," Ty says. "Ty, I don't think you really want to witness this," I tell him. "She's right Tyler. This isn't going to be pretty." Mason agrees. "I want to see. I need to." Ty says looking at me pleadingly. "Okay. Guess we're staying." I say. "No. Ari you can leave." Ty says. "I'm not leaving you alone here," I tell him and he sighs reluctantly nodding. "It's starting," Mason says a few minutes later, his voice strained. </p><p>Within minutes you can hear screams as Mason falls to the ground. I grab hold of Ty's hand. After a while, he's just bent over breathing heavily. "Mason, you okay?" I ask immediately feeling stupid for asking. "Yeah, it hasn't even started yet," Mason says. That itself was terrifying, I don't think I can watch all of it. A while later Mason sits up, he's still breathing heavily. Suddenly the noise of bones breaking can be hard. Mason's body turns in an awkward position and as he looks up, his eyes are already amber and his canines are out. As he sees us, he stands up and tries to attack is but the spell stops him. He keeps attacking the barrier and I squeeze Ty's hand as he does the same. Mason's body arches and more of his bones break and I close my eyes, the noise itself making me sick. As more of his bones break Mason's screams turn into growls. We both go back a little leaning against a tree not far away. It takes at least 3 hours for all the noises to stop and a grey wolf is now standing right in front of the barrier. He growls but turns and runs the other way. "You okay?" I ask Ty. "I... yeah. I can't believe I thought being a werewolf would be cool." Ty says chuckling nervously. "It is pretty cool. But everything goes with a price." I tell him and he nods. "I guess it does." Ty agrees. "You wanna wait till he turns back?" I ask Ty and he nods. "Yeah. You'll stay?" Ty asks and I nod giving him a smile. "Of course," I say and he smiles back. We both sit down since the transformation is over. "How long will he be a wolf?" Ty asks. "A few hours. Three or four I guess, the sun comes at 6 and it's 1 right now so not more than that. He'll probably turn back around 4 or 5." I tell him and he nods. </p><p>I lean my head on Ty's head as I feel tired from the use of magic and the fact that I woke up early to a nightmare. "Get some rest, Ari. I know the magic probably took its toll on you." Ty says and I smile at him thankfully. "Wake me up when he turns back," I tell him and he nods. I close my eyes letting sleep take over. I wake up to Ty shaking me. "I'm up," I tell him. "Come on, he turned back," Ty says. I nod and stand up. "What's the time?" I ask him. "It's almost 4, guess you were right." Ty answers. We reach the boundary and I stop. "What's wrong?" Ty asks. "Uh well, Mason is going to be... naked, I don't want to or need to see that," I tell Ty and he nods. "Right. I forgot, I should take him some clothes." Ty says and I nod. "You should, I'll wait for you here," I tell him and he nods, leaving. A few minutes later they both come back. "Hey, need help?" I ask seeing that Mason is leaning on Ty for support. "No it's fine, let's just go," Mason says and I nod. We reach the truck and I open the door; Mason gets in the back seat, still in pain. I drive while Ty is sitting in the passenger seat. I drive back to my house, not really interested in seeing Carol so early in the morning. We reach and I unlock the door, Mason basically collapses on the couch. "You hungry?" I ask Mason and he nods. "Okay, I'll make you some sandwiches then you can get some rest," I tell him and he nods again. I go to the kitchen and start making sandwiches for Mason and Ty. I take them to the living room and Masson sits up to eat. "Thanks, Ari. For everything." Mason says and I smile. "It's nothing. You can sleep, in my parents' old room if you want." I tell him and he shakes his head. "No, I'm fine here," Mason says. "I think you should sleep on a bed rather than our uncomfortable couch after the night you've had. How about this? You can sleep in my room and Ty and I can take my parents' room." I suggest and he shakes his head again and I roll my eyes. </p><p>Jenna comes downstairs as I clean up. "Hey, how did it go?" She asks Mason. "Painfully," Mason replies simply. "Uh, they're both staying here. Mason insists on sleeping on the couch." I tell Jenna. "He can stay in my room," Jenna says and I give her a look. "Great. Goodnight." I say. Me and Ty go upstairs and into my room. "Are they both together?" Ty asks as we settle on my bed. "I have no idea," I answer honestly. "Okay then. Goodnight Ari." Ty says. "Goodnight," I say turning off my light and closing my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12 - The Descent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to someone knocking on the door. I groan getting out of bed, I open the door to see Jenna. "Hey, Jen." I greet her. "Any plans of waking up?" Jen asks. "I didn't have any but now I'm awake, so what can I help you with?" I ask her. "Nothing. It's almost 11, just thought you should know." Jen says. "Fine, guess its time to wake up. Lunch?" I ask her. "Yeah sure. I'm going to my room, I have a lot to catch up to." Jen says and I nod. "Okay, I'll bring it up for you," I tell her and she leaves. I take a long shower before changing into black leggings and a white hoodie that had colorful patterns at the bottom. I go back to my room and hit Ty with a pillow, he groans but sits up with a yawn. "What the hell Ari? Let me sleep." Ty says before falling back on the bed. I sigh and roll my eyes, "Fine then, I guess you don't want to eat the risotto I'm making for lunch." I say and Ty sits up in the bed within a second. "Fine. I hate you just so you know." Ty says heading for the bathroom. "I know," I say shaking my head before making my bed and heading downstairs. </p><p>I see Mason sitting in the living room staring at his phone. "You okay?" I ask him. "Yeah. I'm just worried about lunch." Mason says as though that explains. "Great explanation. It seems like a disaster too." I tell him sarcastically. "Right, sorry. I uhh I was a part of this pack in Florida and now there's this pack member here and she wants to meet me." Mason explains. "Okay. So what's the problem?" I ask him. "She's going to want me to go back with her but I'm not ready to leave. I'm just worried about her reaction, the pack is my family too." Mason informs me. "Well if they're family then they'll understand. Don't worry too much." I tell him and he nods. "Will you come with me?" Mason asks and I shake my head. "No thanks. I'm fine, how about you take Jenna instead?" I ask him. "I thought she's studying," Mason says confused. "She is, she's also stressing herself out. If she goes with you, she'll be distracted for a few hours and have some fun too. So?" I ask him and he nods. "Yeah, that's a good idea. See you later." Mason says. "Yeah, have fun," I say and walk into the kitchen as he goes upstairs. </p><p>As I gather the ingredients I hear the front door open. Soon I see Jer and Vicki come in. "Hey, you guys are back early," I say knowing they were at school but it was barely noon. "Yeah, they weren't teaching anything since there's this barbecue thing today so we thought we could skip the rest of the day," Jer says and greets me with a kiss on my cheek. "Oh, right there's a barbecue coming up which is obviously more important than education. Anyways you guys want lunch?" I ask them and they nod. Ty comes into the kitchen after a minute. "Hey, guys. Need help, Ari?" Ty asks. "No Ty, I don't want my kitchen to burn down. Just sit, Jer will help me." I tell him and he rolls his eyes but nods sitting next to Vicki. Jer helps me make lunch, a few minutes later Jenna and Mason come downstairs, Ty and Mason go to the living room to talk. Jenna glares at me and I give her a sheepish smile. She doesn't flatter so I just continue with my work instead. Mason comes back and he and Jenna leave after goodbyes. After making lunch we all settle around the table. "So what's the plan?" Ty asks. "The plan is to clean up, watch a movie or two, eat dinner, and sleep," I tell Ty. He groans as Vicki and Jer chuckle. "You know Ari, sometimes I question how we became friends and how we're still friends," Ty says and I give him a smile, he just glares in return. "Fine, what do you wanna do? Jump off a cliff?" I ask him sarcastically. He smiles and I roll my eyes. "Well no, I thought we could go to school barbecue thing," Ty says. "Sure, sounds great." Vicki agrees and Jer nods too. They all look at me. "My plan is still the same," I inform them, and Jer and Ty groan. "Come on Ari, it'll be fun," Ty says. "Why would anything that requires me leaving my house and a relaxing day with Sam and Dean be fun?" I ask him. "Seriously?" Jer asks and I shrug. "This is my serious face," I tell Jer giving him a deadpan look. He rolls his eyes but sighs. </p><p>Even after a lot of arguments and a punch, I'm being dragged to the stupid barbecue. We are sitting in Ty's car. I and Vicki in the back white Ty drives and Jer is in the passenger seat. I put my phone in my bag after checking to see if Noah or Ares left any messages. "I hate you all so much," I tell them. They all just nod their heads, while Jer gives me a smile along with it. We reach and I look around, "This is what you made me give up my relaxing day for? Seriously?" I say frustrated. "Excuse me?" I hear Care's voice and groan internally. I turn around to see her standing with her arms crossed and a glare set on her face. Matt is standing beside her trying not to laugh. "No offense Care but I prefer not meeting people unless I have no other option," I tell her and she shakes her disappointed, which is not new. "Well, you can stay with me so you won't have to meet new people," Ty says and takes my hands dragging me towards the school. "Yay," I say without any enthusiasm and Ty smirks at me. Jerk. After walking around and seeing everything I groan feeling frustrated at everything mostly Ty, Vicki, and Jer though. "Can we leave now? Let's just go to The Grill it's much more fun than this." I tell Ty and he nods. "Yeah let's go, we can play pool and I'm hungry," Ty says. "You just ate," I say and he gives me a look. "Whatever. I just want to get out of here." I say. We reach The Grill and see Mason sitting with Jenna and a blonde girl, I look to Tyler in question. "She's Mason's pack. Jules, I think." Ty explains. "Oh, okay. Pool?" I ask him and he nods smirking. After two games of pool both of which I lost, we both sit down at a booth, and Ty orders a burger and fries while I order a coffee. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Ty asks. "I'm fine. Why?" I question. "Well you did use a lot of magic last night so... I was a bit worried." Ty explains. "I'm fine. What about you?" I ask him and he looks at me confused. "I mean with you know, seeing Mason turn and all that." I try to explain. "I don't know Ari, it just seems like... like some nightmare. I don't think I ever want to go through that." Ty says in a small voice which is really unlike him. "Don't worry, we'll make sure it doesn't happen. Especially now that we know what not to do." I tell him. "You heard Mason, Ari; one accident, and there's no going back," Ty says sounding more and more worried with every word. I go to his side and hug him which he returns. "Look, Ty, I know it all seems like a nightmare but there's no use worrying, we can't control accidents. So we should focus on what we can control rather than worrying about the possibilities. Right now all we can do is make sure you don't get too angry or get into any fights, especially around full moons. Okay?" I ask him and he nods. "I guess you're right," Ty says pulling back. "I'm always right. You should learn that." I tell him and he smiles a little. Our order comes and at the same time Care, Vicki, Jer, and Matt join us. "Didn't you eat at the barbecue?" Care asks Ty who nods briefly before returning to his food. "Care; Matt and Ty could eat what you have for breakfast, lunch, and dinner all at once and they would still be hungry," I inform her and Matt nods. "She's right." Ty agrees. "Okay, that's gross. Anyways, Ari, we were thinking about making a plan." Care says. "Plan for what?" I ask her. "You know, a day without supernatural," Care says. "Well, we could probably do it day after tomorrow," I tell her. "Yeah, but what would we do? It's not like staying in town would be any fun." Vicki says. "We could go to the lake house," Jer suggests. "He's right, we could go to the lake house. We could leave tomorrow night, enjoy a late-night picnic near the lake. Spend a day and come back." I suggest. "Yeah, I like that. We could campfire and have s'mores." Ty says. "Do you think about anything other than food?" Vicki asks him. Ty just shrugs, not really bothered. "Okay, so we leave tomorrow night?" I question and everyone nods. </p><p>After two hours we decide to leave but I see Mason still sitting at the same table as before but without the wolf or Jenna. "I'll see you guys later. Okay?" I say and they nod. After I hug Vicki, Care, and Jer, they leave and I go towards Mason. I sit down opposite him and when he looks up I raise an eyebrow in question. "What happened?" I ask him. "Uh... there's a slight problem." Mason says before pausing." Well do you want to elaborate or am I supposed to guess?" I say sarcastically. "Uh, well my old pack is pissed. They wanted me to come back but I refused and then I started to explain that I needed to help keep my nephew and his friends safe; I sort of slipped and now they think I am traitor because I'm helping keep two vampires safe." Mason explains. "Okay. So what? You think they'll try to attack?" I ask him. "No, I know that they will. Jules will want revenge, the rest of the pack is probably on their way already. We need to be careful. They'll probably go after Caroline and Vicki." Mason says sounding worried. "Okay, calm down. We'll figure it out. It's more reason to get out of town." I say. "What do you mean?" Mason asks. "Well, Care and Vicki have been planning on having a day without supernatural drama. So we decided to go to the lake house for a day; we'll leave tomorrow night. What do you think?" I ask him. "How does that solve our problem?" Mason asks. "It doesn't. It'll just give us a stress-free day and we'll figure it out on our way back." I tell him. "Okay, I guess." Mason agrees. "Where is Jenna?" I ask him. I look around and see Elijah sitting at a table not too far, he gestures for me to join him. "I'm here. What's wrong?" Jenna asks coming and sitting next to Mason. "Nothing, I was just telling Mason about our plan for the weekend. He'll explain it to you on the way home." I tell her and she nods looking a little suspicious. "That means you guys should leave," I tell them after they just sit there for a few minutes. "Why are you trying to drive us out?" Jenna questions. "That'll also be explained by Mason," I tell her. Mason nods at me and they both get up and leave. </p><p>Once Mason and Jenna are gone, I go towards Elijah. "What do you want?" I ask him as he stands up when I reach him. "I want to talk to you, but not here," Elijah says and gestures me to follow him. I'm going to regret this. I follow him and he leads me to a car. "Okay. Are you going to kill me?" I ask him. "No, there is no use in killing you. Please." He says as he gestures to the car. "Fine," I say and get in. He gets in drives and after about fifteen minutes we're in front of an apartment building. We get out and he starts walking and I walk beside him. We go to the second floor and he knocks on a door. Soon a teenage boy opens the door. I look at him confused and he does the same. Elijah walks in and I roll my eyes, is it a vampire thing to walk in like you own the place? "Hi, I'm Arielle," I say. The boy nods, "I'm Luka." He replies with a small smile that I return. He gestures me to come and I nod my head in thanks. I walk in and Luka follows after closing the door. He leads me to a dining table where Elijah and another man are already sitting. I take a seat next to Elijah not knowing if I can trust the other man. Well, I don't really trust Elijah either but what other option do I have? "So? What did you want to talk about? I'm also a little confused about who they are." I ask Elijah. "I wanted to make a deal with you. They are warlocks, you've already met Luka and that is his father Jonas." Elijah explains and I nod giving Jonas a smile who doesn't return it. Okay then. </p><p>"What kind of a deal? And if you wanted to make a deal with me then what were you doing at our house yesterday? Why even do you want to make a deal with me? I'm not the doppelganger." I say confused. "While that is true, I want to make a deal with you as I don't trust your sister to keep her end of the deal. Besides, you are a Petrova witch and you have the moonstone." Elijah explains. "At least you're smart enough to not trust her. So what do you want other than the moonstone?" I ask him. "I want your help in killing Klaus," Elijah says but I stop him before he can continue. "Look, I'm ready to make a deal but to be loud and clear, I have no interest in killing Klaus. I just want my sister safe." I inform him and he sighs but nods. "Do you know how dangerous Klaus is?" Jonas says from the other side and I shake my head. "No, I don't. But I do know that I don't want to help kill someone even if it's a vicious vampire. Keeping Elena safe is my priority, actually, it's my only goal. I have no interest in any revenge plan you have." I tell him. "That's alright. The deal is simple, you have to give me the moonstone for which I'll give you a way to keep your sister safe. Till the ritual, you keep your sister out of trouble." Elijah says. "Fine, but I want to see this way you have to keep my sister safe. I'll first make sure it's going to work then I'll give you the moonstone. I'll keep my sister away from as many possible deaths as I can and in return, you need to help keep my friends safe from the wolves." I tell him. "Wolves?" Jonas questions and I look to him. "Yeah, wolves. A pack actually, they are kind of pissed. So deal?" I ask Elijah and he nods. "All right. We can trade tomorrow." Elijah says and I nod. "Okay. I'll bring the moonstone. See you tomorrow." I say getting up. "Are you really a witch?" Jonas questions as I'm about to leave. "What do you mean? Of course, I am." I say confidently. Well, I hope I sounded confident. "A Petrova witch is not something that has occurred before," Jonas says. "Well, everything happens for the first time someday," I tell him and give him a mocking smile. "It was great meeting you. Bye." I say and quickly leave. I sigh in relief as soon as I am out of the building. I start walking back not calling someone since I didn't get to go train today. </p><p>I reach back home in half an hour. I didn't realize it was so far. I go to the backwoods of our house to get the moonstone. I reach in five minutes and dig out the chest. I take out the moonstone and put it in my bag. After burying the chest back, I leave to go back home. I reach back and go straight to my room. I put the moonstone in my desk drawer, I know a great place to keep something so powerful. I sigh lying down on my bed. Just as I'm about to fall asleep there's a knock on my door. I get up and open the door to see Jer. "Jer, I was almost asleep," I tell him lying back down on my bed. "What about dinner?" Jer asks. "I'm not really hungry," I tell him. I hear him sigh and he shifts lying down beside me. "We'll go to the archery arena tomorrow, right?" Jer asks and I nod. "Yeah. I'll wake you up. You staying?" I ask him and he shifts again. I open my eyes and shift so that we're facing each other. "Yeah. You don't mind right?" Jer asks and I shake my head. "Of course not. Goodnight. Love you." I say and Jer smiles. "Goodnight Elle. Love you too." Jer says. I turn off my lights and get comfortable in the bed. Soon enough I feel exhaustion take over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13 - Daddy Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my alarm blaring and Jer shaking me. "Come on Elle, we have to go." Jer says and I sigh sitting up in my bed. "Yeah yeah. I'll meet you downstairs." I say getting out of bed and going to change. After me and Jer return from training, we both go to our rooms. Since there's no school today, I decide to take a nice long bath. I get the water ready and get in. After I'm satisfied that I've been in here long enough, I get out and change into a red and black t-shirt and black jeans. After changing I go to Jer's room and knock. He opens the door dressed in sweatpants and a loose tee. "Breakfast?" I ask him and he nods. "Waffles?" Jer asks me and I nod. "Sure. I'll just ask Jenna if she wants some too." I tell him. "I'll go ask. You can start breakfast." Jer says and I nod. I check my phone to see if there's a message from Noah or Ares. There isn't one from them but there's one from Tyler saying that they'll be here soon. Great, I have to make more breakfast now. I go downstairs and start preparing the batter for waffles. </p><p>Jer comes down about five minutes later. "Jenna wants some too and Mason. Fast though, Jenna has to go to the campus." Jer tells me. "Okay. Help me? Care and the others are coming too." I say and he nods, getting other ingredients. I put the first waffle and start the coffee. "Good morning." Elena's voice says from behind. "Morning Elena." Jer greets her. "Good morning." Uncle John greets and I look to Jer in question and he just shrugs. "Uh morning Uncle John. We didn't know you were coming." I tell him and he shrugs. "Some urgent work came up. How are you two doing?" He asks looking to me and Jer. "Great. Waffles?" Jer asks. "Sure. And some coffee." Uncle John says and I nod. "Hey, please tell me you have breakfast... John?" Jenna asks stopping mid sentence. "Morning Jenna." Uncle John greets her. Jenna looks at me confused and I shrug. "I'm confused. It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever." Jenna says. "Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." Uncle John explains. I'm gonna leave this to them and I see that Jer decides to the same. "I'm still confused here." Jenna says and I make a sound in agreement. "I decided to come back and stay for a while." Uncle John explains. "Not here, you're not." Jenna says. I raise an eyebrow at Jer and he just shakes his head with a smile. Fights between Jenna and Uncle John are always very interesting. "Actually, you can't stop me from living here." Uncle John says and I look towards them. </p><p>"Actually I can, as legal guardian." Jenna informs him. "Yeah, about that...um, Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?" Uncle John asks Elena. "Okay. What's going on?" I ask tired of this stupid conversation. "Uh, Jenna, Jer I was gonna explain..." Elena says trying to find words before looking at me as though waiting for me to explain. "Why are you looking at me? I don't know what this is." I tell her and she gives me a glare. "What are you taking about? I told you. I sent you texts." Elena says and I'm confused before I remember that I blocked her when she kept texting me to tell me about our 'real parents'. "Oh, the texts you sent when I was in New York? I didn't read them. Besides what does that have to do with this? You were texting me about our 'real parents'." I say. "I'm Arielle's and Elena's biological father. There, now you know." Uncle John says before Elena can say anything. I can hear he's nervous and Jenna, him, Jer and Mason turn to look at me. "Why are you staring at me? This doesn't change anything." I say mostly towards Uncle John. I turn back to continue making waffles. Jer does the same, but I can feel his gaze on me. "I'm fine." I say to no one in particular. After a few minutes there are voices that can be heard before they fade as they walk towards the kitchen. After Uncle John dropped the bomb, the kitchen fell into an awkward silence. </p><p>I turn to see my friends there who seem well informed about what happened. "Hey guys, sit, breakfast is almost ready." I tell them and they nod. "Can we skip this awkward silence please? This is really annoying." I say. Elena left a few seconds ago and Uncle John followed. "Um, right so what's the plan for tonight?" Jenna asks sitting down at the table seemingly forgetting about getting to the campus. I give her the first waffle and she smile at me in thanks. "Well we'll leave at about 8 or 9 at night, once we get there we'll have a late night picnic and then a movie night. We haven't decided what to do the next day." Care explains. "Or we could have the late night picnic and then just sleep. The next day we could have a lazy movie or series marathon." I suggest and Care and Vicki share a look before nodding and smiling. After finishing cooking me and Jer sit down too and we all eat and talk about what we should bring to the lake. Jenna leaves after finishing breakfast. After we all eat and clean, Care drags me to my room and Vicki comes along while the boys do whatever it is boys do in free time. "What are we doing?" I ask once we reach my room. "We're going to pick out what you're going to wear while we're at the lake house." Care explains and I groan falling onto my bed dramatically. I can hear Care let out an exasperated sigh and smile to myself. "Whatever, there's a suitcase in the closet, pack whatever you want." I inform them and I can already tell that Care is smirking pretty satisfied with the situation. </p><p>I close my eyes feeling a little exhausted which is odd since I haven't done much today. Soon enough though I can feel myself fall into darkness. I open my eyes to see I'm in the same forest again. Great. How is this even happening? Who is doing this? Is it my ancestors or the people killed them? Why? I stand up and the scenery immediately changes to the town. I wait a few minutes but nothing happens, so I walk towards the town. I walk around a little before stopping in front of a big building which seems like a council hall of some kind. I sigh before walking in there's a big passage with four doors, two on each side. I walk into the first one on my right, it's a huge library with chairs spread around. The oddest thing though is the podium in the middle of the room with a single thick leather bound book. I walk to it and see that it's like the one that I found in my bookshelf. It looks the same, with the symbol and the writing but I can tell this one is real. The one I found in my bookshelf wasn't nearly old enough and the writing in it wasn't right either, I could easily translate everything with the help of the dictionary which shouldn't have been possible since the book should have been in old Greek and not easy to translate with a modern dictionary. I open it to the first page and I can't understand a thing at all. The book is very thick and filled writing and a few sketches here and there. Should I take it? I mean can I? Since it's a dream I don't think I can. I take the book even though it's impossible to take it with me out of the dream. I move ahead and go to another room which is a dining room, the third one looks like a classroom and the last one is a training room. </p><p>The whole room is filled with weapons of all kind. I walk towards the bows and arrows, I keep the book nearby and take a bow and two arrows. I see that on the opposite side there are targets for practice. I walk a little ahead and aim before shooting. It hits the center and I get the other arrow in the bow. "Well done." I hear a voice say and turn towards it, my bow raised ready to attack. "That would be useless. I'm already dead." The man says smirking a little. "Who are you? Why are you in my dream?" I ask him not lowering my bow. "My name is Adrian. I am a Fighter. I'm in your dream because we bought you here. There are a few things you need to know, to learn and I'm sure you have questions for us." Adrian says. "What is this place?" I ask him. "It used to be our home, a few miles off what is now known as New Orleans. The school for Fighters, we learned and trained here." Adrian explains, I lower the bow knowing it's pretty much useless. "Well then, why don't you start by explaining why you killed a whole coven; children included?" I ask him. "I will answer all your questions, but please do have a seat." Adrian says as the room around us changes into a living room of sorts. "I thought this was my dream, how are you controlling it?" I ask him as I sit down on a chair and he sits opposite to me. "It is your mind but we have induced the dream; so we can control it. Should I start from the beginning then?" Adrian asks as though this was fairly normal. "Okay, I guess." I agree. "Well as you already know, Fighters were created by a shaman about 2000 years ago. For years Fighters lived and trained together, they only hunted when someone was terrorizing a city or town or when they were asked for help from any species. I can't tell you that none of us have ever taken life purely because of vengeance or because they belong to some species; those who have, were punished for it. I can't say that we didn't killed a whole coven, children included; but I can assure you there was a reason to it. Do you know the different types of magic?" Adrian asks. "Not really, I just know about witches and travelers. Why does that matter?" I ask him. </p><p>"There are at least 500 types of magic. Each differs mostly in the regions, beliefs and religions. There are the type you can come back from using and there are those that take you with them." Adrian explains which only confuses me. "Can you talk in a simple language? I don't understand what you're saying." I tell him. "Right, I apologize. Like all things in the world, magic has it's good and bad sides as well. I should first explain the different types, there's traditional magic which is one of the oldest one and is used by many witches and shamans still; it uses the energy of the performer. Then there's ancestral magic that draws from the power of those who died before, but it can be used in the same town as the deceased. Similar to it is spirit magic; used by the Bennetts; they used to practice traditional magic once as well. Then there's traveller magic of course. Another one is Warlock magic, the one that your friends use, this magic is said to draw is power from everything around, unlike the other forms of magic though they have no limitations. Warlock magic is also quite old and it was lost for many years, this magic allows you to gain a unique characteristic of your own; a mark of sort, like your friends cat eyes. These are the good side of magic. The dark side has quite a few types as well, there are three important ones to know. Dark magic, also known as 'Black Magic' is the most common form, it draws from many sources; blood, dark objects and sacrifice. This is an addictive type of magic, the power gets to the head but it is something that you can overcome; then there's magic that changes who you are. Expression and Sacrificial magic are more than just dangerous, they not only change a person but they are so addictive that losing the power drives a person to death. Not many people have come back from it. Should I keep going?" Adrian asks and I nod. </p><p>"Like I told you we helped when we were asked, we made a mistake of helping a wrong coven. In 1525, a coven from the place now known as New Orleans asked our help to get rid of a coven they said was very dangerous. We were told that the coven has been using Expression for decades and when you use magic that dark for that long it becomes a part of your blood. We confirmed that they were not lying to us and then we went, we never planned to kill all of them. We gave the children a chance, but they were very powerful. We couldn't risk letting them live, without a leader they wouldn't have any control and would've gone rogue. When the news spread the New Orleans coven denied that they had anything to with what happened, lied that the coven was great and it was done on purpose by us because we were on this mission to destroy anything and everything supernatural. I know it doesn't justify anything, but we needed you to hear the whole truth. I'll answer any questions you have but before that we need you to know what the nightmares are about." Adrian explains. I nod my head, letting all the information sync before confusion sets in. "So the nightmares, that wasn't you?" I ask him. "No. For centuries our kind have been killed by the New Orleans coven to ensure that Fighters don't rise again." Adrian informs me. "So they are giving me these nightmare?" I ask him and he nods. "After the massacre the bronze dagger was given to the coven for protection. At that time, it was believed that our kind are passed through bloodline but when years later a few Fighters were discovered; it was chaos. After killing those few, the coven discovered a way to find Fighters before they turned. Once they found them, the first step: the book, after which are the nightmares, then they make the nightmares more detailed. They make it so that the dreamer believes that their kind has been wronged and that we want vengeance. When they turn and come for revenge, they are easily overpowered. This has been going on for too long now, we needed to warn you." Adrian explains and I get a little angry not just at the New Orleans coven but also at them. "Why didn't warn the others?" I ask him. "We did. We always do, but most of those who become one of us don't even know of the supernatural world before any of this happens. We aren't strong enough to visit them through dreams too often. There are others right at this moment, suffering through what you are, they can't protect themselves only you can." Adrian tells me. "I can't. My sister and Klaus.... how am I supposed to find all of them anyways?" I ask him. "You don't have to. All you have to do is get the bronze dagger, you just have to secure it." Adrian tells me. "Because if they don't have the dagger, they can't kill us and they would stop." I say understanding his point. "Yes. Can you do it?" Adrian asks. "I will. All those people they're innocent, they don't deserve to die because of some greedy dicks." I promise him. He smiles and nods. </p><p>"You promised to answer my questions." I remind him. "Of course go ahead." Adrian says gesturing me to continue. "After I get the dagger what do you expect me to do? Turn and hunt?" I ask him. "No. We don't expect you to turn and go hunting. All we want is justice and for innocent lives to be lost. We made a grave mistake and the ones paying for it don't deserve it." Adrian explains. I nod accepting his answer. "How many more are there? Can you tell me where they are, so that I can help them? Or at least try to." I ask him. "There are five that are currently being pursued by the coven. I can give you their names but that's all I can help you with. We don't know much of them." Adrian tells me and I nod. "Okay. Give me their names." I tell him. "Don't you have any other questions?" Adrian asks. "I have quite a few but I think the most important one is; why can't you visit dreams often?" I ask him. "Well for one we aren't witches and secondly the coven blocks most of our contact with you." Adrian informs. "So I can contact you? With the right spell of course." I ask him and he nods. "Yes you can. Our time is almost up. Here, it has the names and everything we know of them." Adrian says handing be the book from earlier. "I can't read Greek. What does it even have?" I ask him. "It's like an encyclopedia of supernatural. I know you can't read Greek. You'll learn overtime. The words will become familiar to you, your friends can help. Thank you for believing us." Adrian says with a smile and everything starts fading. I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes sit up. "I can't believe you actually fell asleep." I hear Care's voice and I see Vicki and her standing in front of me with their and crossed. "Uh, sorry?" I say in questioning tone. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask them. "Two hours or so." Vicki answers. "Okay. You guys done?" I ask them. "Yeah, no thanks to you." Care says still mad. "I'm sorry okay, I was just tired and I don't know I'm sorry." I say and she sighs nodding. "It's fine. You okay?" Care asks. "Yeah, why?" I ask her. "You know, finding out your uncle is your father can't be easy." Care says sitting down next to me as Vicki sits on the other side. "I guess. But the thing is, I don't care. He's still going to be Uncle John because he doesn't deserve to be called dad. All these years he's always been around but he just... I don't know. When I found out that we were adopted, I sometimes wondered what my birth parents were like and now finding out one was almost always around, it's kind of disappointing. I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that I can never consider them my parents.... Besides John is here for a reason and it's not to have family reunion. I need to find out what." I tell them. "Wait, what? What do you mean?" Care asks. </p><p>"John has been gone for some time now, so why did he come back? Why did he just announce that he was mine and Elena's father? Why now?" I ask. "It could be to create a rift of sorts." Vicki suggests. "I guess. I don't know, it just feels like this is something much bigger than just creating a rift." I tell her. "Maybe he's really here to help Elena." Care says. "Yeah. But how is he going to do that? What does he have?" I ask her. "I don't know, maybe him and Isobel found something. I mean she was pretty obsessed with the supernatural world and she and Katherine have some sort of connection too, except the oblivious bloodline connection." Care says. "Wait, Katherine and my birth mother are friends?" I ask her and she nods. "Sort of. She was pretty curious about her ancestors and she found Katherine who helped her as a vampire." Care says. "Okay, so maybe John's working for Katherine too." I say. "But why?" Vicki asks. "Because John is still worried about Elena's safety and Katherine is the only one who knows all about the ritual. Maybe he thinks she will help him in return. Or he is being manipulated by Katherine and Isobel." I say and they both nod. "Now what?" Care asks. "I don't know. Katherine's still in the tomb right? Wow I really need to catch up." I say the last part mostly to myself but since they're both vampires they obviously heard. "She is, but she isn't trapped anymore. She's been compelled by Elijah to stay there." Care explains. "Elijah can compel vampires?" I ask them and they nod. "Yeah, it's why Katherine has been drinking vervain since she turned. It also helped her build tolerance to it." Vicki explains. "Okay, when are you guys starting then?" I ask them. "Never. Vervain is seriously painful to even touch." Care informs. "I know but it'll protect you guys and it'll make you guys stronger. You can't always rely on your super strength and speed. Please." I plead. "You really think we should?" Vicki asks. "Yeah. I also think you should learn how to fight. Not all the vampires you encounter are going to be easily overpowered." I inform them and they nod. "I guess you are right. Know anyone who teaches vampires how to fight?" Care asks. "I can teach you." I tell her and she smiles. "Sound great. When do we start?" Vicki asks with a smile. "Day after tomorrow. But we are going to start building your tolerance now itself, I have some vervain." I tell them and they lose their smiles their faces losing colour. </p><p>I'm in the kitchen while Vicki and Care are in the living room with the others explaining everything. I'm making hot chocolate with diluted vervain in the hopes that it won't hurt as bad. I take them to the living room and everyone takes one since all of them have vervain. "You guys ready?" I ask them. "As ready as someone can be." Care says and I give them a small smile. "Just down it in one go. I made you guys another one you can enjoy." I tell them and they smile a little. After a few seconds they quickly down the whole mug and not even a few seconds later they are violently coughing and their mouths seem to be burning. I immediately go to their side and help them all I can. After they stop coughing and seeming better, I hand them the other ones. "I'm sorry." I say in a low voice. "It's not your fault." Care says. "Yeah. Besides this will help, remember?" Vicki says and I nod. As we all sit around just talking and enjoying our drink I get a message and check it. It's from an unknown number. </p><p>Unknown</p><p>We will meet at 6 near the backwoods of the Lockwood mansion. - Elijah</p><p>Great. I forgot about that. Since it's only eleven I have about seven hours. Thank God because I need to find the others, maybe I can try Facebook. This is going to be pain for sure. "Ari?" Jer says and I hum. "Are you coming?" Jer asks. "Where?" I ask him. "Uh... to The Grill. We are going to play for sometime then have lunch and come back." Ty says. "No. I think I'm gonna stay here. I need to do a few things. You guys go have fun." I tell them and they reluctantly nod. After goodbyes they leave and I head to my room. I look through my bookshelf and find the leather bound book. I take it and sit at my desk opening my laptop. I look through the book and find a small piece of paper with names thankfully in English. As I start looking I realise the one major flaw to my plan; the fact that there are hundreds and hundreds of people with the same names. Great. What now? Adrian said that I could contact him with my magic, maybe I can contact the others with it too. But all I have is their names. This is frustrating. I take out my grimoire to see if I can find any spells and what the requirements are. I find one but it needs a personal item or a person that shares same bloodline. I mean we all technically share the same bloodline so... it's worth a try. I get everything set up and make a little cut on my hand and pour it in the bowl with the herbs. After that I read the incantation again before lying on the bed and starting. Nothing happens and I don't really know if it's the poor bloodline connection or my magic. I decide to try thrice before I give up. Nothing happens the second time as well. The third time though I wake up in a field and a girl with blonde hair is standing a few feet away from me. She has beautiful green eyes and doesn't look much older than me. "Natalie Marine?" I ask and she nods. "Who are you?" She asks me. "My name's Arielle Gilbert. I'm here because.... well to help you." I tell her awkwardly. "Help me with what?" She asks me. "With your nightmares. Look I know this is probably very difficult but you really need to be careful." I tell her. "You believe the guy? Adrian?" She asks me and I nod. "I do. And I have my reasons to... hear me out please?" I plead and she sighs but nods sitting down. I sit down next to her. "Right. So I'm going to assume you didn't know about the supernatural before this. Right?" I ask her and she nods. "Yeah. You? Did you know?" She asks me. "Unfortunately yes. But I guess it also gave me experience. Look I don't really have this specific reason to believe Adrian but I know that he doesn't have a reason to lie. Us not turning doesn't really benefit him and it doesn't really harm us. Please don't do anything before we can actually talk. I don't have much time, I'm not strong enough." I tell her. She nods. "Okay. Where do you live?" She asks me. "Mystic Falls, Virginia. You?" I ask her. "Not far, I live in Charlottesville. I can come there tomorrow." She tells me. "Not tomorrow, day after. I'm not in town tomorrow. I also need to find the others." I tell her and she nods. "I'm scared." She says in a small voice. "I know. Don't worry though, I promise I'll make everything right." I promise her. "Why? Why are you doing this for us? You could just save yourself." Natalie says. "I could but enough people have lost their lives already, I won't let it happen anymore." I tell her. "How are you going to find the others?" Natalie asks. "Just like I found you." I inform her. "You sure that's safe?" She asks looking around at the scenery which has been fading in and out since I got here. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon." I tell her. "Thank you. See you soon." Natalie says and I finally stop focusing on holding on. I wake up with a gasp as I feel like I'm losing my breath or something. After I calm down and my breathing is somewhat normal, I stand up before going to the bathroom. I turn on the water and look in to mirror to blood dripping from my nose. I wipe it away before washing my face. </p><p>After that I go downstairs to find something to eat. The spell really took a lot. I make myself a sandwich and some juice before sitting down and eating. After that I clean up and go back to my room and stare at the list of names. I look to the clock to see it's 2. I guess I can do one more. I repeat the whole process and when it works I am standing in a room, it's fully white and looks like a hospital room. There's a bed in the middle and someone is laying on it. "Hello? Adam Sage?" I ask as I get closer. He suddenly sits up and stares at me, I can see fear in his eyes. He has black hair and amazing blue eyes. "My name is Arielle Gilbert, I... I'm supposed to be a Fighter like you are. I wanted to talk. Please?" I ask him and he stares a few more seconds before nodding and gesturing to the bed. I sit next to him on the bed. "What do you want to talk about? I already did it, I'll come to New Orleans soon." Adam asks. I stare at him shocked that he actually did it. "No, you... oh my god." I say trying to find words as I finally realize why we're in a hospital room. "You don't seem too happy. You believe him instead?" Adam asks. "I do Adam. Please don't go to New Orleans, I'm begging you. Look I live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Before going to New Orleans please just come here. Please." I plead. "Why?" Adam asks. "Because.... I don't have a reason okay? Look the worst that could happen by coming here would be that you get to New Orleans late but if you go there you could die again. So just... reconsider, please." I say and he sighs. "What assurance do I have that you won't kill me?" Adam asks. "Well you're already dead, besides I'm still a human; you could easily overpower me." I inform him. It's not true but it's the only way. "Alright. I'll come." Adam agrees. "Thank you." I say and he nods. "Why do you care so much?" Adam asks. "I don't know, I just do. I'll see you soon." I say getting up. "Not soon. I live in Iowa, it's gonna take me some time." Adam said and I nod. "Okay. Be careful." I say and he nods. I wake up in my bed again, just with a headache this time. I get out of bed and go to bathroom. I look awful, my eyes have dark circles and there is dried blood near my mouth. I wash my face and get out a pain killer. I take one and go back to my bed, I get under the covers and close my eyes. </p><p>I wake up to my phone ringing and sigh before sitting up. I take my phone and see that it's Care, just as I'm about to answer the call cuts. I look at the time and see it's 5:30, so I get out of bed and wash my face and tie my hair in a ponytail before taking a small bag and putting my phone, a stake and a vervain dart in it. I debate on taking the moonstone, before putting it in my pocket. I put on black shoes before leaving. I get in my car and start driving towards the Lockwood mansion. As soon as I reach, I get out and start walking towards the backwoods. I take my phone and call Care. "Hey. Everything okay?" I ask as soon as she answers the call. "Yeah Ari. Just wanted to know if you were okay. We're leaving at 8 right?" Care asks. "Yeah. We are. Where are you?" I ask her. "I'm just leaving The Grill, for your house. You're still there right? Everyone's coming there." Care informs me. "Oh... I didn't know that. I'm not at home but I'll be there in half an hour, I just have to finish some work." I explain. "Okay I'll see you there?" Care says. "Yeah." I agree. "Excuse me, Caroline right?" I hear a voice ask. "Yeah." Care answers. "My name's Jules. You're just the person I was looking for." I hear the woman reply. The wolf pack. "Care run. Now." I order her and I can hear some moving before a slam echoes. "Not so fast." I hear a voice say before the call cuts. Damn it. As I pay attention to my surrounding I notice someone following me. Not just one person. I quickly text Elijah.</p><p>Elijah </p><p>We can't meet right now. My friends need your help, the wolves have them. Please help them.</p><p>I press send before putting the phone in my bag. "I know you're here." I say out loud and a really tall guy comes out and stands a few feet away from me with a smirk on his face. "Aren't you smart!" He exclaims. "Definitely smarter than you. Coming to get me alone? Not very smart." I say knowing he has others with him. I can tell one is coming up behind me. "Who says I did?" He questions before the movement behind me gets faster and I side step a few inches. A guy comes to an abrupt halt almost falling before he regains his balance and growls. "Is that all?" I ask before the first tall guy whistles. About 6 or 7 wolves come out. "Yeah that's all." The tall guy says before 3 wolves move towards me and I raise my hand. They fly backwards into trees and the tall one looks at me pissed. "Didn't know you were a witch." He says angrily. "I told you, you aren't that smart." I say and he glares at me before coming to attack me, himself. He goes for a punch and I block him. I kick him in the shins and he groans before attacking again. He hits me on my stomach and I groan in pain. I use my magic to push him away as someone comes up from behind, I turn just in time and catch the wolves hand as she's about to punch me. I twist her hand before kicking her knees hard and she falls to the ground on her knees. Then I punch her across the face using my magic to help and she falls unconscious. One down six more to go. I turn back to see the tall wolf from before holding a gun, he smirks before shooting. Before I can move away or anything, I feel pain shot through my stomach and I gasp as my vision gets blurry from the tears. "Guess we are smart enough to get you." The wolf says standing in front of me. I take a deep breath, my hand on my wound trying to stop the blood. "No, not so easily." I say before kicking him in the stomach and using my magic to help, he screams in pain as I hear a few bones break. I groan in pain as the movement causes more pain. Another wolf approaches me and I really wish they were vampires, I could have just snapped their necks. I get ready to defend myself before I feel pain shoot through my leg and my vision goes blurry again. I can hear bodies falling and force myself to focus. I see some guy punch the tall wolf hard enough to knock him and then he turns. "Noah?" I ask as my world tilts and my vision goes black. </p><p>I wake up to a headache and pain in my stomach and leg. I open my eyes and see a high ceiling. Where the hell an I? I sit up, a little too quick and my stomach erupts in more pain. "Easy. You need to rest." I hear a voice that I recognize to be Noah's. I look up to see him sitting a few feet away from me. "Noah?" I ask. "Hey Elle. Always getting into trouble aren't we?" Noah asks sarcastically. I jump out of my seat and hug him tightly. "You're really here." I say as he wraps his arms around me just as tightly. "I am. Guess you missed us huh?" He says. "So much. I was so worried when you wouldn't answer." I tell him. He pulls back and smiles at me. "Yeah, so were we. Past few days have just been a little hectic." Noah says. "Yeah, they have. Where's Ares?" I ask him. I feel an arm wrap around my waist from behind and turn a little to see Ares. "Miss me?" Ares asks. I chuckle before hugging him. "So much." I say and he laughs a little. "I missed you too Elle." Ares says and pulls back. "How do you feel?" Noah asks. "Like I've been shot." I tell them and they chuckle. "Here. This'll help." Ares says handing me a glass of something. I take it and look at the contents. I smell it and almost gag. "It smells awful." I tell them. "It tastes even worse but it'll help." Noah says. "Great." I say before downing the whole glass. "Here." Noah says handing me a mug. It's filled with coffee. "Thanks." I say taking the glass. I take small sips and both Ares and Noah stare at me. "What?" I ask them. "Maybe you should explain why wolves were trying to kill you? As far as we remember, you were creating a fake moonstone. How in the world did you end up like this?" Ares asks. "Right. Well, after I made a fake one; the Salvatores took it. Then Katherine found out that Elena and Stefan were dating, she almost killed Jenna and then made the demand for the moonstone. I made another moonstone to trap her, I put a spell on it to lock her in her own mind. After that, me and Elena were kidnapped by these two vampires that wanted to hand us over in exchange for their freedom. Well, the Salvatores and Lexi and Lee saved us before Elijah could take us. I then found out that my brother has been in an abusive relationship and that he was almost... raped. I don't know why that is so difficult to say like it's some taboo. Anyways, then we came home and Stefan somehow got stuck in the tomb from which vampires can't escape, so Damon asked for my help but I didn't actually help because I didn't want the Bennett's to know how powerful I am. After that, it was a full moon so I found a spell to help make sure Mason doesn't hurt anyone. His old pack came into town and they found out he was helping a vampire and they got pissed off and that's how I ended up with a bullet wound. I also made a deal with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I also found out my uncle is my birth father, so there's that." I explain briefly. "Your brother, is he okay?" Noah asks. "I guess, I think he's trying to be okay. I know that he will be." I tell him. "Are you okay? With your uncle being your birth father?" Ares asks. "I'm fine, I don't really care about it." I say and I know they wanted a better answer but that's all they can get right now. "What deal did you make?" Ares asks. "Well I have the real moonstone which he wants and he has a way to save my sister. So we made a deal, I give him the moonstone and he gives me the thing that can save my sister. I make sure my sister doesn't die and he makes sure my friends don't. Do you know where my phone is? The wolves took Care, I want to make sure she's okay." I ask them. "Yeah, it's been ringing constantly." Noah says handing me my phone. </p><p>I check to see, I have about 50 messages from Care, Jer, Matt, Ty, and Jenna. The latest ones say that they're at our home waiting for me and that Care is okay. Somewhat okay. "I need to go. Care needs me." I say standing up which is a big mistake because as soon as I stand, my leg erupts in immense pain. I almost fall down but Noah catches me. "Yeah, I wouldn't try that." Noah says as he makes me sit back down. I look at my leg to see it dressed with bandages and a little blood on it. I look towards Noah in question. I remember feeling pain in my leg but I don't know what happened. "Just before you fainted, some wolf fired a shot; it hit your leg." Noah explains. "Great. I need to go." I plead and they both sigh. "Alright, let's see what we can do." Noah says after a few moments of having a silent conversation with Ares. Noah takes my hand and closes his eyes, he faintly chants something and the pain lessens. "Thank you." I say when he's done. "Try to be a bit more careful would you?" Ares asks. "No promises." I say before standing up cautiously. Thankfully my leg doesn't hurt as bad as before, it's down to being bearable. "You are going only if I come with you." Ares says and I nod knowing they aren't going to let me go alone. "Fine. Besides you being there will help Care." I agree. "Let's go then." Ares says standing up. As Ares says goodbye to Noah, I text back Ty that I'll be there soon. "All right, be careful. I'll see you tomorrow." Noah says and I smile nodding. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." I say, giving him a small hug. We go outside and I look to the mansion we were in. It's a two-story stone mansion. "Where are we?" I ask Ares. "Our house in Mystic Falls." Ares says and I look at him shocked. "Why do you have a house here?" I ask him. "We bought it when we left for here." Ares explains. "Okay then." I say getting into his car. As Ares drives, I give him directions to my house. "How did you guys find me?" I ask Ares. "We performed a locator spell. You okay?" Ares asks. "Yeah. Don't worry." I tell him. "It's hard not to." Ares says giving me a deadpan look. "It wasn't my fault." I say angrily. "Of course not Elle." Ares says with a laugh. I really hate him sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>We reach my house and get out. "Okay. I can do this." I say to myself. "Are you really prepping yourself to go into your own house?" Ares asks leaning against the car. "Yeah well they're going to ask questions and lying isn't easy. On top of it, my sister's going to be there too which is just great." I say leaning next to him. "Come on Elle. I'll help you." Ares says wearing an arm around my shoulder. We walk up to the door and I open it. As soon as I do, Jer is standing in front of me. "I was so worried Elle." Jer says pulling me into a hug. "Sorry, just a little hectic today." I say and he pulls away checking over for injuries. "I'm fine." I tell him when he keeps looking over be. "Which definitely means that you aren't." Jer says and Ares laughs from behind me. "It's not funny." I say. "It really is. I'm assuming he's your brother." Ares says and I sigh nodding. "Yeah, Ares this is my brother Jeremy. Jer this is my friend Ares." I introduce them and they shake hands. "Nice to meet you. Elle talks a lot about you." Ares says and Jer smiles. "Nice to meet you too. She's told me a lot about you too." Jer says with a grin that Ares returns. "Where's Care?" I ask Jer. "Living room she's been really worried about you. The wolves told her that they hurt you really bad or something." Jer explains and I nod, going in. I reach the living room to see Care trapped between Elena and Bonnie. "Ari." Ty says and does forward to hug me. "I'm fine. Stop worrying." I say returning the hug. "Ari." Care exclaims speeding up to me and pulling me into a tight hug. "I was so worried, they said... I thought I really lost you." Care says and I wrap my arms tighter around her. "I'm fine. Are you?" I ask Care. "Yeah." Care says. We hug for a few more seconds before Care pulls back. "Well since you are fine, do you want to explain the deal you made with Elijah?" Elena asks from behind Care. "Sure, I told him I would make sure you don't die and in return, he'll make sure everyone is safe." I tell her. "Oh my god." Care says and I look up to her to see her looking at someone. I turn to see she's staring at Ares who's talking to Jer. Ares looks up and smiles at me and I smile back, gesturing him to come over. He walks over and wraps an arm around my waist. I look back at Care who's staring at me with shock. "Care meet Ares, my friend. Ares meet Care my best friend and your biggest fan." I introduce. Care smiles meekly at Ares who grins back widely. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Ares says. "Nice... nice to meet you too." Care says and Ares chuckles. Ares moves forward and hugs Care and I can see on her face that she's freaking out. After I introduce everyone, we sit down around the living room. Ares is talking to Care while glaring at Elena for some reason. "Elle?" Jer asks and I turn to him. "Are we still going?" Jer asks. "I think we should." I tell him. "Really?" Ty asks. "Yeah. She needs this. Okay, you guys go get what you need; take Vicki with you to get Care's things and then meet back here in 15 minutes." I tell them and they nod. </p><p>I tell Jenna and Mason to get their things ready and get my own packed bag from my room, I put my grimoire, the Fighters book and the herbs need for the spell. When I come back downstairs, Elena and Bonnie are gone while Ares and Care are still talking and laughing. In a few minutes, Jer and Jenna come down too. "What are you guys doing?" Care asks when she sees our bags. "We have to go to the lake house, remember?" I say and she nods smiling. "Okay. I'll go get my things." Care says standing up. "Don't worry about it. Vicki is getting it for you." I tell her and she nods sitting back down. "Will you come too?" Care asks Ares and he shakes his. "Unfortunately no. I'll see you later though." Ares says and Care smiles. "Okay." Care says and they hug before Care goes to help Jenna with something. "Ares, come on. I want to show you something." I tell him and he nods. I take him up to my room and ask him to call Noah. "So what did you want to tell us?" Ares asks when Noah answers. I start telling them about the nightmares before telling them about today's dream. "So according to Adrian, the New Orleans coven has been killing Fighters for centuries and he gave me five names of people who are going to become Fighters soon. I found a spell to visit them in dreams, but the spell takes a lot so I was only able to do it twice. One of them already turned but I convinced him to come here before going to New Orleans. I promised them I would help but I don't know how to." I explain. "Relax Elle. You said that the New Orleans coven has the bronze dagger, so if we get it; they would stop since they wouldn't have the weapon anymore." Noah says. "I know but... but then what? They will still turn someday and they already know about the supernatural world and like I said one of them already turned." I say. "Elle, we'll worry about it later. First, we need to make sure that the coven doesn't kill any more innocent people. Okay?" Ares says and I nod. "Okay but there's three more I need to contact first. We'll go to New Orleans after I come back from the lake house." I tell them and Ares nods. "Alright. If you have time you should contact them now. We'll go to New Orleans as soon as we can but we'll have to be careful it's a hub for vampires and witches alike." Noah says. "Okay. For now, I'll just contact them all then we'll think about how to get back the dagger." I say. "Alright, we'll make a plan after you come back. See you soon." Noah says. "See you soon." I say and Ares cuts the call. "Here." Ares says handing me his bracelet. "What for?" I ask him. "Tomorrow when you do the spell you can channel me, it'll help." Ares says and I nod. "You sure?" I ask him and he nods. I take it and put it around my wrist. "Okay. I'll see you soon." I say and give him a hug. "See you soon. Call if you need any help." Ares says. "I will. Be careful." I say and he smiles. "You too." Ares says. </p><p>I walk with him to the door after he says goodbye to everyone. I wave as he leaves and then we load everything into Mason's truck. We decide to take three cars; Mason's truck, Jenna's car, and my car. After making sure we have everything we leave. First, though we go to get some snacks and other groceries to make food. Then we leave towards the lake house listening to music and playing games. We reach in two hours and unload everything. Me, Mason and Jer go to the kitchen to make our late night dinner picnic. We decide to make simple sandwiches, salad and pizza using the ready to use pizza base we bought. I know odd combination but it's fun to try something new. We also make hot chocolate, well I make hot chocolate because neither Jer nor Mason know how to, because apparently, it's the most difficult thing to make. After everything was ready we went out near the lake where the others had set up a huge blanket and fairy lights. After getting settled, we sit down and start eating. "You okay?" I ask Care. "A little. I'll be fine though, you're the one that's still bleeding." Care says and I give her a timid smile. "I don't want to worry anyone. Noah and Ares patched me up. I'll be fine." I tell her. "What did they do to you?" I ask Care after a few seconds of silence. "Shot me with wooden bullets and vervain darts." Care says in a small voice and I can tell she's on the verge of crying. "Thanks, Ari. If it weren't for you, they probably would've killed me and everyone else." Care says and I give her a smile. "You don't have to thank me, you're my best friend; I'll always protect you." I tell her and she smiles. After eating we clean up and divide ourselves since there are only four rooms. Me, Care and Vicki will stay in my room; Ty, Jer, and Matt will stay in Jer's room and Jenna and Mason are still arguing. "You guys can stay in one room, you know? We don't care." I tell them. They both stop arguing and turn to stare at me. Jenna clears her throat while Mason scratches his neck. "Uh...." Jenna tries. Jenna glares at us before stomping away and Mason follows.</p><p>Everyone goes to their room and Care, Vicki and me go to my room. Care and Vicki look around before starting at me. "What?" I ask. "Your room is amazing." Care says and I smile. "Thanks, mom and I redecorated it last year because I was tired of the old one." I tell them. My room is an attic room, it had a huge bed, a closet, a couch, a window seat with a bookshelf and a spacious bathroom. Me and mom had come here last winter with new bedsheets, covers, clothes, paint, etc. We stayed here for a week, halfway through the week Jer and dad joined us and we redid Jer's bedroom too. "This bed is so soft." Care says falling on the bed and giggling with Vicki following her. "I'm going to go change." I tell them and they both just hum. I change into shorts and a loose tee. I also take a pain killer since my stomach and leg had started hurting again. After Vicki and Care change to we all lie down on the bed which is thankfully big enough for all of us. I set an alarm for 6 to train and to perform the spell and contact the others. "Goodnight guys." I wish. "Goodnight." They both wish in sync and then laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14 - Crying Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up and rub my eyes while sitting up. I'm surprised I'm awake before my alarm. I take my phone to see it's only 6:30; since it's supposed to be a day off I thought we could start training late, but I guess I'm not getting anymore sleep. I sigh before getting out of bed and washing my face and change into some comfortable clothes. I take a sketchbook and chalks from my art supplies and go to the window seat. The sunrise will be soon and I haven't had the chance to just relax and draw. So I draw back the curtain a little and wait for the sunrise. After about ten minutes the sky starts changing its color and I start to draw. As I finish the last few details my alarm starts ringing, I turn it off quickly, before keeping my things away. I take a bow and a few arrows; that I bought with me; and leave the room, as I shut the door I see Jer coming out of his own dressed to train. "Ready?" I ask him and he nods with a smile. I smile back and we leave the house; leaving the bow and arrows near the door. Pain shoots through my leg and I remember, I was shot. "I don't think I'm going to be able to run today." I tell Jer. "Why?" Jer asks. "I don't feel that well." I tell him. Jer gives me a look and I sigh. "Fine. The wolves found me yesterday and I was shot in the leg." I tell him and his eyes widen before he glares at me. "We're going back now and you're going to rest." Jer says and grabs my hand starting to walk back. "Jer come on.  I promise I won't practice, I'll just help you, you can't miss training. Okay?" I tell him not wanting him to miss practice since I know he's still scared Andrew will come and he'll be too weak to defend himself. "You promise?" Jer asks stopping. "I promise, I'll just sit and help." I tell him and he reluctantly nods. </p><p>Jer goes for a run and I sit near the stairs. "Wow, that's a lot." Jer says after I finish telling him about all the Fighter chaos and I nod. We were both heading a little deeper into the woods to practice archery. "I know. It's also scary to think that these people actually trust me to keep them safe." I tell him. "You didn't have to tell me all that." Jer says and I nod. "I know but I don't want any secrets between us, not anymore. This affects you too maybe not like it affects me but still; you deserve to know." I tell him and he smiles. "Thanks. Can I be there when you do the spell?" Jer asks and I nod. "Of course. I'll need some moral support." I tell him and he nods. Jer takes the bow and an arrow, he nocks the arrow and I help him correct his posture before he shoots. The arrow lands on the lower part of a tree, it was no where near to his target. "Well done." I say and he gives me a look. "What? It didn't hit the ground so it's a good shot." I tell him and he laughs. "Thanks, I guess." Jer says before taking another arrow. After shooting three arrows that get a little closer to the level of the target, Jer suddenly stops. "What's wrong?" I ask him as he lowers his bow looking unsure. "You said that we shouldn't hide anything, right?" Jer asks and I nod. "Yeah. Why?" I ask him. "Then tell me what you meant when you said that for two weeks after the... incident all you did was self destruct." Jer says. </p><p>"Okay. But then you have to tell me what's been troubling you. I see it you know, the way you're always looking around, the way you always stay close to someone and how you sometimes look at me or Jenna like you're completely heartbroken." I tell him and he sighs but nods and sit down opposite to me. "After Jason almost raped me..." I start before pausing as Jer practically flinches at the word, it's another thing I noticed how he almost always uses 'incident' or just leaves a blank when taking about Andrew. "I know it's difficult to use the word like it's a curse or something but that's what happened. Anyways, after I came back home with Ares and Noah; I took a burning hot bath and practically scrubbed my skin off, like it could somehow scrub him off too. But then the memories started playing in my head and that's what happened, for the next two weeks all I could see, hear or feel was him; his voice, his hands and his face. No matter what I did I couldn't wash him off or erase him. All my nights were filled with nightmares of him, but they were different; sometimes he would finish what he started and sometimes he would just kill me. I nearly burned myself, cut my hand and side stepped towards a moving car because I wanted it to end; because I wanted to forget and it seemed so much easier; like dying was salvation. Ares and Noah wanted to help but they didn't want to push too far until they had enough. It was the first time in two weeks that I cried because I wanted to not because of a nightmare. I told them everything I could put into words and I felt relieved a little. They helped me feel a bit better everyday." As I tell Jer all of this my mind goes back to everything that happened but the memories don't scare me, they don't make me feel trapped and I feel a little relieved. </p><p>We both sit in silence as Jer goes over everything I told him. "I have them too..." Jer starts in a low voice. "I have nightmares too, every night. They're always different from what actually happened. I... sometimes I can't push him off and... and he. Other times I manage to run away and when I come home you're there but you..... when I tell you; you look at me disgusted or tell me how weak I am. It's never your voice but it hurts the same. Sometimes it's Jenna or Elena instead of you and... I hate it Elle; so much." Jer says his voice cracking and tears falling down his cheeks. I get up and sit right in front of him before wrapping my arms around him. He hugs me back and I can feel his sobs. "I'm always scared Elle. When none of you are there, I feel like he'll come and this time I won't be able to run. I don't know what to do." Jer says, his words a little unclear. "It'll be fine Jer. I promise he'll never touch you again. I'll never leave you alone." I promise him even though it's impossible. After a few minutes Jer pulls back and I give him a smile. I wipe away his tears and gives me a small smile. "It'll get better, not easier but you'll be fine; I promise." I say and he nods. "Thanks Elle." Jer says. "For what? If you're thanking me for trying to help then don't; you're my brother it's in my job description to help you." I tell him and he rolls his eyes but his smile stays. "Do you want to practice more or?" I ask him and he sighs. "I'll practice a few shots then you can do the spell you want to." Jer says and I nod. "Okay." I agree and we both stand up but Jer gives me a look so I sit back down. Jer practices five more shots after which we collect the arrows and go back to the house. </p><p>We go to our parents room after I take the grimoire and the list from my room. We both pause after entering though, we haven't been here after their death. When we were little and we would stay at the lake house, Jer, Elena and I would get up really early just so that we could all jump in mom and dad's bed to wake them up. I don't remember why we used to that though, we probably saw it in a movie. It's funny how after you loose someone, every little memory with them becomes significant. "You okay?" I ask Jer as I see his eyes become teary. "Yeah. Let's start." Jer says and I nod. I text Ares to tell him I'm going to do the spell now and he replies with a good luck. I set up everything for the spell, after putting all the necessary herbs in a bowl, I take the knife I got and cut. "What the hell?" Jer nearly screams. "Uh... it's required for the spell." I tell him and he stares at me wide eyed, I probably should have warned him. "Sorry?" I say more like a question. Jer just glares at me. I sigh and roll my eyes, I take off my talisman and Ares's bracelet holding them in my non injured hand. "Now what?" Jer asks. "Well, I just have to recite the spell and keep the name in mind." I tell him. "Okay. Be careful." Jer says and I give him a smile before lying down on the bed. I close my eyes and clutch the talisman and bracelet tightly. I recite the spell and suddenly I'm standing in front of a creepy abandoned house. Great. I start walking towards the house and stop once I reach the door. Do I go in or not? I wrap my hand around the door knob, close my eyes and take a deep breath before twisting the knob. The door creaks open and I open my eyes. I take a few steps inside before stopping. When I hear no movement or voice, I walk a little more and I can make out outlines of the house as it's too dark to see anything clearly. Straight in front of me are stairs and there are two doors on either side. </p><p>I turn right and walk in through the door. It seems to be a living room with a couch and two armchairs. It has two lamps that are on but provide minimum light. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I hear a deep voice ask. I turn around but I can barely see any features of the boy in front of me. "I'm Arielle Gilbert..." I start but he interrupts me. "Adrian said you would come, I thought he was lying. I'm Felix Martinez." Felix says coming closer and I can see that he has ash blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi. Well I guess I don't have to convince you to believe Adrian, I am hoping you'll come and help us." I say and he nods. "I'll help, but what's the plan?" Felix asks gesturing me to sit as he sits on the couch. "Well there isn't one yet we'll make one when everyone gets here. Till when can you come?" I ask him. "Where am I supposed to come? All Adrian told me was that I could trust you and that we could help each other." Felix explains. "Right. You have to come to Mystic Falls, Virginia." I tell him and he nods. "I can be there in two days. I live in Missouri but I need to handle a few things first." Felix says and I nod. "Okay. The others will be there by then too." I say. "Did you contact me last?" Felix asks. "No, there are two more but I'm being optimistic and hoping they'll come too. I have contacted two others, Natalie and Adam, Adam has already turned but he agreed to come too. I just hope no else has turned." I say and sigh. "I need to go, I'll see you soon." I say and he nods while smiling a little. "See you soon." Felix says and I close my eyes and let go. I sit up on the bed and Jer rushes to my side. "You okay?" Jer asks and I nod. "Yeah actually. I'm fine. Next one, I guess." I say. "Don't you think you should rest for a few minutes?" Jer asks and I nod seeing as he seems very worried. He hands me a glass of water and I drink half of it. "It's so odd. Seeing you like that, it scares me a bit." Jer says. "You don't have to stay." I tell him and he shakes his head. "I want to be here if anything happens." Jer says and I nod. "Okay. Don't worry too much I'll be fine." I say and he gives me small smile. </p><p>I lie back down and close my eyes. I open my eyes to see that I'm on a mountain top. I walk a little towards the edge and peep down. Oh my god, let's stay away from the edges. I walk on towards what looks like a camp. There are tents all around and a fire burning in the middle along with a lot of beer bottles. "Hello?" I call out after looking around for a few minutes and finding no one. "Who are you?" I hear a girls voice ask sounding a little scared. I turn around to see a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes standing with her arms wrapped around herself. "My name's Arielle Gilbert and you're Arya Marshall. I'm here to talk." I say and she looks even more scared. "How do you know my name? And what do you want to talk about? I'm not going to turn if that's what you came here for." Arya says trying to sound strong but not exactly succeeding. "Relax. Adrian told me your name and I really don't want you to turn. I was hoping that you could come to my town and help retrieve the weapon that can kill us." I explain and she nods relaxing a bit. "I do want to help but I don't think I can." Arya says and I look at her confused. "Why not?" I ask her. "I'm not exactly brave and I'm not... I can't... I'd probably freeze if there was a problem. I'd end up killing us all. I'm too scared to do anything." Arya says and I nod. I walk towards her and she thankfully didn't move away or flinch. I give her small hug that she returns. "Don't worry. All of us are scared but we need each other. Please just come, you don't have to help get it back or anything; I guess I just want to help in anyway I can. I just want to make sure no one turns until we get the dagger." I tell her. She nods reluctantly. "Where do I have to come?" Arya asks. "Mystic Falls, Virginia. How soon can you come?" I ask her. "I'm in Tennessee, I can come by tomorrow." Arya says and I nod giving her a small smile that she returns. "Okay. See you tomorrow." I say and she nods still smiling timidly. "See you tomorrow." Arya says softly. I give her one last assuring smile before closing my eyes and letting go. I sit up in the bed this time a little tired but not like when I did the spell yesterday. Jer's sitting by my side and he smiles when I sit up, I return it. "How did it go?" Jer asks. "Good. Both of them agreed to come. Last one left." I say and he nods looking reluctant to let me do the spell again. "I'm fine. Relax. This is the last one and then we are going to enjoy the rest of the day." I say and he nods. "Okay. All the best. Be careful." Jer says and I smile lying back down. This is tiring, not the spell just the repetition. </p><p>I close my eyes and recite the spell but nothing happens so I do it again and again. At the third time, I open my eyes to see I'm inside a room. It's not too small and is simply designed with cream walls, a bed, study desk, bookshelf and a gaming unit. Suddenly I'm flung around and my back hits a wall. Seriously? I thought I couldn't get hurt in a dream. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes stands in front of me with a glare and his hand wrapped around my neck. "Hi. I don't want to hurt you or anything. I just want to talk, so if you could let me go that would be great." I say and he only tightens his grip. "Look please, I just want to talk. My name's Arielle Gilbert. You're Ezra Parker, you're supposed to be a Fighter like me." I say and he looks me up and down before sighing. "I'm not doing it, I already told you." Ezra says. "Uh, I actually don't want you to turn. I'm here on Adrian's behalf." I tell him and he finally let's me go. "Thank you." I say while standing up properly. "What do you want then?" Ezra asks sitting on the bed. "I need your help to get the dagger that the coven is using to kill our kind." I tell him and he shakes his head standing up. "No. I don't believe that the New Orleans coven is killing anyone. I'm a Warlock and witches and warlocks are my kind not Fighters." Ezra says. "Please. Look you said you're Warlock so you can find out the truth, if the New Orleans is killing... has been killing Fighters then come to Mystic Falls to help, if they aren't then it's your choice. I won't bother you again." I say and he looks deep in thought. "I'm going to find out who's lying and if you're right I'll come but if you're wrong... you nor Adrian will contact me again." Ezra says and I nod. "Okay. I promise." I say and he reluctantly nods. "Thank you for giving me a chance and not killing me." I say and he nods. I sigh closing my eyes and opening them to my parents room again. "That was quick." I hear Jer's voice say and I nod sitting up. "Yeah. He was a Warlock so I didn't really have tell him anything." I say and Jer nods. "I need food and long shower. I'll meet you downstairs after taking a shower?" I ask Jer and he nods. "You need help?" Jer asks and I shake my head. "No, I'm fine." I say while standing up, my leg pulses with stabbing pain but I ignore it for now and give Jer a small smile. "Okay. I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes. Don't worry, I'll clean this up." Jer says gesturing towards the spell requirements. "You don't have to." I tell him. "I know. But I want to. Go." Jer says and I nod. "Fine. Love you." I say and Jer smiles. "I love you too Elle." Jer says and I smile back at him. I leave the room and head to my own room. </p><p>I enter the room to see that Care and Vicki are still sleeping. I look to the clock to see it's 8:00. I take black leggings and a grey tee that has a black heart in the middle. How do I even have this? I decide to take a bath, I start the water and wrap plastic around my wounds to keep them from getting infected. Once the water is done, I get in. After a while the water starts getting cold so I get out and dry myself. I get the first aid kid and take off the dressing Noah had done and clean my wound before redressing it. I change and go back into my room to wake up Care and Vicki. "I'm going downstairs to make breakfast, get ready and come soon." I say and I get two nods from the tired vampires. I go downstairs into the kitchen and see Mason and Jenna already there. "Morning." I greet them and they both turn around and give me a smile. I sit down on the dining table. "Morning, Ari." Jenna greets me. "What are you guys doing?" I ask them. "I'm teaching Jenna how to cook." Mason says and I nod. That's dangerous. "I think I'll skip breakfast." I say standing up and Jenna turns and glares at me. "Sit down." Jenna says sternly and I sit back down, she scares me sometimes. Jer comes down a few minutes later followed by Ty and Matt. Once Jer see Jenna cooking he turns to escape and I glare at him. "Stop right there. Sit down." Jenna says without looking back and I chuckle lowly. Jer sits down next to me and playfully glares at me. Matt and Ty sit down as well and give me and Jer a confused look. "Jenna cooking is very dangerous and not good for health." I explain and they both nod slowly. "Hey! I'm trying to learn, don't be mean." Jenna says and Jer and me laugh a little. "Don't worry Jen, we'll eat whatever you cook no matter how inedible it is." I tell her and the others laugh while Jenna only gives me a death glare. "Good morning." Care greets coming into the kitchen followed by Vicki who just sits next to Matt looking half asleep. Care sits on my other side and I give her smile. "Morning." I greet back. </p><p>Soon enough Jen and Mason serve pancakes and they were admittedly good for a first try. "Since you cooked Jen, I'll do the dishes." I say and Jenna nods leaving to go to the living room. "I'll help." Jer says as the others leave to set up for our marathon. Jer and I clean up silently; well the silence is only between us, in the living room they are fighting about what movie to watch. "Who do you think will win?" Jer asks referring to the fight between the boys and girls. "Care, Vicki and Jenna obviously." I say and he nods laughing a little. "Yeah, probably." Jer agrees. "Elle?" Jer calls out as he's putting the dishes back. I turn to look at him and he's already moving towards me. "Did you take anything? For the pain?" Jer asks and I shake my head. "No, it doesn't really hurt. I'll take something if I feel unbearable pain. Don't worry." I tell him and he sighs. "Please just take one." Jer says handing me a pill. I don't want to mostly because I hate taking medicine, it always makes me feel more sick. I take it from him and fill a glass of water before taking the pill and drinking the whole glass. "Happy?" I ask him and he nods while smiling. "Very. Thank you." Jer says and I roll my eyes but smile at him. We both go to the living room to see that everyone is still arguing. As they are arguing, I hear the front door open and I look at Jer who looks confused too. We both go towards the door and see something neither of us ever wanted to see. Elena and Stefan making out near the door. "Please stop. No one wants to see that and you're making me sick." I say loudly and they both stop turning around shocked, Stefan nearly drops Elena. "What are you doing here?" Elena asks nearly shouting. "Well we are here for a supernatural free day but doesn't seem that's going to happen since you're here." I tell her and she huffs while crossing her arms. "You need to leave." Elena says. "We don't need to do anything. This is our house too Elena, besides you're the one that has a problem so maybe you should leave." Jer says sounding angry. "We heard shouting." Jenna declares coming to stand next to us. Mason stands beside her. "Elena, Stefan." Jenna greets bitterly. "Aunt Jenna, I didn't know you guys were here." Elena says looking nervous, Jenna is still mad at her for hiding everything and trying to compel her. "Well this is awkward." I say after a few minutes of everyone standing in silence. Jer and Mason laugh and Jenna and Elena turn to glare, while Stefan looks really awkward. "Come on Jer." I say and he nods following me as we go to the living room. We go to the living room where everything is set up and everyone is just standing looking towards the entrance. "What happened?" Care asks. "Elena and Stefan are here." I tell her and she groans. "Great there goes our chance to have a supernatural free day." Vicki says sounding frustrated. "Why? We can still do what we want to do. They can do what they want." I say and Care nods. "Ari's right, we aren't going to let them ruin our day." Care says and goes towards the kitchen. I follow her and we both start gathering snacks. </p><p>We set down the snacks and Ty puts in a movie. We all settle down and Jenna and Mason join us while Stefan and Elena go towards Elena's room. The first movie is obviously The Notebook, I'm sure Care can probably recite every single word but no one protests. A few minutes later Stefan and Elena walk out of the house. I'm only half paying attention to the movie as I'm worried about what will happen when the others get here. What if something happens to them skills they are here? What if we can't get the dagger? How an i supposed to help them; when I can't even help myself? Someone nudges me and I turn to see Jer,  "No worries today, remember?" Jer asks. "Right, I keep forgetting." I whisper leaning closer to him and he wraps his arm around my waist. "I can see. Don't worry Elle; we'll take care of everything, together. I promise." Jer whispers and I smile. "I know." I say and we both let silence envelop us. After The Notebook, Ty puts in Avatar; I've seen it before with Ares. Well we didn't really watch the movie it was just for background noise as I was finishing my latest assignment and he was finishing his latest design. We did it really often as we both didn't feel like working in silence. But now actually watching it, it's really interesting. Half way through the movie I start feeling tired and my eyes close as I fall asleep. I open my eyes in the same room as I met Adrian before. I look around to see him sitting on a couch, he gestures me to join him. I go and sit down next to him. </p><p>"You did well. Getting them all together is a good idea." Adrian says. "Not all of them. Besides I don't know what to do next." I tell him. "Ezra will come, Arielle, we aren't lying. As for what to do next; get the dagger." Adrian says. "Wow great suggestion, I never would've thought of that. What about Adam? How do I help him?" I ask Adrian. "You have to train him." Adrian says. "What?" I ask him, needing to confirm I heard it right. "Adam's already a Fighter and you can't change that Arielle. You need to train him, he needs to be ready if a fight comes to him." Adrian informs me. "So that's it? The only way I can help him is by helping him learn how to kill someone?" I ask Adrian. " It's not that simple, he's a Fighter and some younger vampires might not be able to tell the difference but the older vampires and witches and wolves will be able to. Your friends knew you were one even though you haven't turned, how easy do you think will it be for the others to tell apart someone who had turned. Maybe Adam will not want to kill but the others will want to kill him. It's either him or them Arielle." Adrian says. "It's for all of us then, isn't it? They'll all need to learn." I say and Adrian nods. "They will. But that's not why I called you here. You will need the exact location of the dagger which is easy but dodging the nine covens of New Orleans is not. The New Orleans covens have some problems amongst themselves but if it comes to defeating Fighters they will gladly join hands. Add the vampires that rule the city, it's like walking towards your death. Thankfully New Orleans is a festive city, in a month the festivities will start and if you can train the others well enough it will be a great time to go." Adrian suggests. "Okay. But how do we find the dagger?" I ask him. "Using Adam's blood. He's the only Fighter right now." Adrian says. " Right, he's the only one so the dagger belongs to him." I say and Adrian nods. "Yes, exactly." Adrian agrees. "All the best Arielle." Adrian wishes and the room fades away as I wake up with Jer's arm wrapped around my waist as my head is resting on his chest. </p><p>I look towards the TV to see the movie is almost halfway done. I don't really pay attention to the movie as my thoughts are again and again drawn towards how this will work. Everything seems to depend on many ifs and it's all too far fetched not to mention dangerous. Moreover if even one thing goes wrong it could cost someone's life and then there's all the Klaus mess. This is just great. I sigh trying to relax and enjoy today before all the chaos starts. Soon the movie ends and Elena and Stefan come back. As it's lunch time we decide to order pizza and take a break from movies. We decide to play some video game, well Ty and Matt wanted to play so they challenged Vicki and Care who agreed just to wipe the smug looks on their faces. Matt and Ty forgot that Vicki and Care are vampires and they could probably defeat them. Idiots. I decide to visit my parents room to see if I can find something, they probably have things hidden over here too. I go towards their room and hesitate before entering. I just look over all the things still here since none of us had the courage to pack everything away, it made everything too real and permanent. My mother's perfumes and make-up things still on the dresser, my father's book still on the table, a few clothes on the hanger still. Since the weapons were hidden in the closet back home, I figured I should start from there. I open the closet and turn on the light and start looking around. I find a hollow divison and remove it to see a door which is locked, great. Maybe I can break it open with something. "Ari?" I hear a voice ask and step out of the closet to see Mason. "Hey, can you help me?" I ask him and he nods looking confused. I gesture him towards me and show him the door I found. "You want me to break the lock?" Mason asks. "Yeah, I want to see what is in it." I tell him and he nods before grabbing the lock and breaking it very easily. "Thanks." I say. "No problem. Come on the pizza's here, you can check it later." Mason says and I nod agreeing. </p><p>We both go downstairs and join everyone. We eat pizza as Ty and Matt rile Vicki and Care and even Jenna teasing them. They're just digging themselves a hole. Why am I friends with these idiots anyways? I finish fast and go back to my parents room, I open the door to be met with many different weapons; daggers, some sort of pike things, crossbow, actual bows and arrows and other things I can't even name. I'm a little disappointed, I thought there would diaries or journals about whatever dad was doing in the clinic basement, if nothing else maybe some other journals of John Gilbert. I take a better look at all the weapons and keep a dagger with me. As I'm about to leave Elena enters and looks at me confused. "What are you doing?" She asks. "I was looking for something, some old journals. What are you doing?" I ask. "Just a jacket, the fire's dying so I figured I could get some wood." Elena says and I nod handing her a coat. At least she's doing something. I watch as she leaves before closing the compartment door and hiding it again.  I leave my parents room and join the others. Elena is sitting with Jenna and Mason all of them looking really uncomfortable while Jenna also looks pissed.  I'm going to stay away from them.  I sit down next to Ty who is playing some killing game with Care while the other three are watching intently. "Where were you?" Ty asks me. "In my parents room. You know you're going to loose right?" I ask him. "Doesn't matter, as long as I don't have to watch another cliche love story." Ty says and I nod my head fully agreeing. I watch as Ty loses and Care teases him before they change with Vicki and Matt. As they are playing I see Elena going towards the door and follow her. I grip the dagger I took from my parents room and stop Elena before she can go out through the doo. She looks at me confused but I gesture get to be quite and she nods. I walk out the door and someone attacks me, I see is the same wolf from that day. "You." He says angrily and I smile. "Me?" I ask sarcastically before pushing the dagger in his stomach and Elena screams. </p><p>Not even a minute later Care is next to me along with Vicki. Care hesitates when she sees the wolf and I can see fear in her eyes. "Get lost before I do more than just that." I tell the wolf and he looks up angrily before seeing Care, Vicki and Mason who just joined us. The wolf stands up and drops the dagger he took out before lunging towards Elena. She screams and Mason throws the wolf out before he can reach Elena. Mason goes towards the wolf and Vicki stays there while I take Care inside. "You okay?" I ask her once we're inside and sitting. "Yeah, just.... I'm fine. Promise." Care says and I nod. "I know." I say and gesture Matt to take my place. He sits down next to her and I go back towards the entrance to see the wolf pinned to the ground by Mason who seems ready to kill the wolf. Should I stop him? I use my magic to push Mason off the wolf, Mason turns to look at me while the wolf takes this opportunity to escape. Mason tries to follow him but I use my magic to pin him to the ground. "Let me go Arielle." Mason screams. "Calm down, you don't want to do something you'll regret." I say and walk towards him. "I wouldn't have regretted it. He hurt you and Caroline." Mason says. "Yeah and you were about to turn into a murderer, I think that's worse." I tell him letting him go. He stands up and looks at me with an unreadable look. "I'm already a murderer, Arielle." Mason says and walks back towards the house. Great, I just had to say something. I start walking back too as Vicki enters after Mason. Well there goes out supernatural free day. Just great. When I enter the living room, Stefan is comforting Elena while Matt does the same for Care. I walk to the kitchen to get something to drink. I start the coffee and set a mug on the counter. There's a piece of paper near the coffee maker as I go to get the coffee. I take the it and open it.</p><p>You were right. I'll be in Mystic Falls by tomorrow. <br/>Ezra. </p><p>Okay, everyone is going to be here soon. Ezra, Natalie and Arya will be here by tomorrow while Felix and Adam will be here in two days. I don't even have a plan, what am I supposed to tell them? This is just going to be awesome. I'll probably end up killing us all. "Hey Elle." I hear Jer say and snap out of my thoughts. "Hey. Coffee?" I ask him. "No, we're leaving." Jer says. "What! Why?" I ask him. "Well the day is already ruined anyway so... Jenna thinks we should leave, she has some Historical Society thing tomorrow anyway." Jer says. "Okay, I'll just get my things." I say and think on whether or not to abandon my coffee. What am I even thinking? It's coffee, I'm not wasting it. I put it in a mug and add sugar and milk before going towards my room. I pack all my things along with the crossbow from mom and dad's room. After that I text Ares telling him that we're leaving early and will be there in 2 to 3 hours. We leave after everyone's ready.  As we start driving back, everyone is in an admittedly bad mood; Stefan and Elena on the other hand were in a great mood when we left. Jerks. Ruining our weekend while they get to enjoy theirs. After sometime we start playing stupid games and everyone seems to get into a better mood. We reach Mystic Falls in two hours and everyone decides to stay at our house for the night. We reach and I see Ares and Noah waiting near their car. "You know these two?" Mason asks and I nod. "Yeah, I do." I say and walk towards them. I hug Ares and then Noah. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask them. "We need to talk." Noah says. "Right now?" I ask and they both nod. "Okay, we can talk inside. We walk to the front door and I invite Noah into the house. </p><p>We go to my room and Ares does a spell. " What did you do?" I ask him once he's done. "Privacy spell. Sorry sweetheart, we don't trust your friends." Ares says and I nod my head in understanding. "It's fine, so what did you guys want to talk about?" I ask them. "It's.... I can't do this Ares." Noah starts before turning to Ares, who just turns him back to face me. "What is it? Not like I'm going to judge you Noah." I tell him and he nods. "Okay. This is very important Elle. I really hope you won't judge me, because what I'm about to tell you; it... it doesn't define me. Please." Noah pleads and I hug him. "I promise I won't judge you. You can tell me." I assure him. Noah nods and we all sit down. After a few tries of trying to get out words, Noah finally starts. The more he talks, the more I seem to create distance between us not physically but in so other ways. I sit a few minutes trying to process everything, "I don't want to judge, I don't Noah. But I really don't see anything else right now. Please leave." I plead. "Elle..." Noah tries but I stop him. "I'm not... I can't listen to your reasons right now, just give me some time. Just a day." I tell him. Noah nods standing up. "I get Elle, but.... I am my own person, don't define me based on someone else. You know me Elle, don't let this change that." Noah pleads and I nod. "I know, I need to wrap my head around everything that's all." I say and he nods. Ares gives me hug, "You really mean a lot to the both of us, but if you ever just want us to leave...." Ares whispers and I just hug him tightly. He pulls back and they both leave. I lie down on my bed, not in mood to go back down anymore. There's too many things on my mind, too many worries, too many secrets. I sit up, take my sketchbook and let my emotions out on the paper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. New Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Chloe Grace Mortez as Natalie Marine</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Matthew Bell as Adam Sage</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lucy Hale as Arya Marshall</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Froy Gutierrez as Ezra Parker</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lucky Blue Smith as Felix Martinez</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 15 - The Dinner Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to chaos and screaming. I groan before sitting up and going  to the bathroom and washing my face to wake myself. I brush my teeth and take a quick shower before putting on a maroon sweatshirt that says, 'How you doin?' and black jeans. I put my into a ponytail before going downstairs. I reach the kitchen which is the source of all the noises, "What's going on here?" I ask out loud. Everyone shuts up turning to look at me. "Nothing Elle, Jenna was trying to cook and then there was a small fire and someone put oil instead of water and well then this." Jer explains. "Wow. Great job guys. Get out, all of you. Jer and I will make breakfast." I say and everyone slowly leaves and I sigh. "Let's just stick to toast and coffee today." I say and he nods. </p><p>We start to work quietly as the TV starts outside. "What's wrong Elle?" Jer asks. "I... Just something Noah told me." I say and he nods. "What is it? You can tell me." Jer says. "He told me who he really is. He's an Original Jer. Klaus and Elijah are his brothers." I say slowly, my mind still stuck on the same sentences. "So what? It's not like he wants to kill Elena. He has been helping you Elle. He's your friend." Jer says and I nod. "I know. I trust him but I.... I don't know, some part of me is worried about just how much I can trust him." I tell him. "Just talk to him Elle. Hear him out." Jer suggests. "Yeah, I will. Let's take everything outside." I say and Jer nods. </p><p>After eating breakfast, Jenna and Mason clean up while everyone starts leaving for their own homes. Me and Jer sit down on the couch watching some fashion based show. There's a knock on the door, I get up to answer. I open the door to see Elijah. "Elijah, how can I help you?" I ask him. "Arielle, I'm here for the tour with your aunt Jenna." Elijah says. "Right. Come in." I say moving aside to let him in. "Actually since you are here, I was hoping we could complete our deal." Elijah says and I nod. "Of course. Let me just get the moonstone. You can come in." I tell him and he nods entering the house. Jenna and Mason enter the room just as me and Elijah do. Jenna greets Elijah and I walk upstairs to my room. I enter my room and get the moonstone from my drawer, I turn around to see Jer standing at the door. "What are you doing?" Jer asks. "Keeping my end of the deal. I'll explain later I promise." I tell him and he sighs but nods anyway. </p><p>I go downstairs to see Mason and Elijah sitting and looking really uncomfortable and a little hostile. They both turn to look as I come into the room. Elijah stands up and Mason copies, glaring at Elijah. "I have it in my car." Elijah says looking at the moonstone in my hand. "Let's go then." I say and he nods walking towards the door. "Want me to come with you?" Mason asks and I shake my head. "No it's fine. Don't worry." I say and he reluctantly nods. I go outside and Elijah leads us to his car. He opens the trunk and takes out a box. </p><p>Elijah opens the box and takes out a jar. "This is the elixir of life that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation. It's the best chance you have." Elijah says hading me the jar. I take it and can instantly feel magic radiate off of it. "Best chance I have?" I ask him. "I can't guarantee you will be able to use it. Your sister called off our deal because of the one I have with you. I doubt she will take the elixir." Elijah clarifies. "Of course she did." I whisper to myself. "It's odd. Here you are, making a deal to keep your sister alive; her on the other hand broke off our deal merely because she doesn't trust you." Elijah says. "Not as odd as a brother killing a brother." I say. "I have my reasons." Elijah justifies. "I highly doubt something can justify killing your own sibling." I argue. "That's because you're human." Elijah states. "Caroline is a vampire but it doesn't change who she is." I tell him. "Maybe not now, but give it a few centuries. The humanity fades away, only a monster remains; only our true selves remain." Elijah says. "I don't think that's how it works, time doesn't make the humanity fade away, you do. The moment you let what you are define who you are, is the moment you become something different. Time didn't change you or your brother, you did that to yourself." I tell him and he smiles. "Your believes astonish me." Elijah says. "And the fact that you would kill your own brother astonishes me. Thank you Elijah, for not just the elixir but for helping my friends with the wolves as well." I tell him. "You are the one who has helped me more. Thank you." Elijah says. "You are helping me save my sister and I'm helping you kill your brother. I would like to think that you have helped me more than I have helped you." I say while putting the jar back in it's box. He nods and just then Jenna and Mason come towards us. "Ready?" Jen asks and Elijah nods. "Arielle should go with you." Mason suddenly says. "Yeah you're right. Come on Ari, you would be great help. You know Elijah, she's read all about the history of Mystic Falls just last summer." Jenna says before I can protest. "Sure I guess, I just need to get my bag before we leave." I say and Jenna nods. I look towards Mason and he just gives me a pleading look. I go to my room and take a bag, I put two stakes, vervain darts and the elixir in the bag along with my phone and wallet. </p><p>I go back out and after saying bye we leave in Jenna's car. "The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence." Jenna explains as we walk along the property line. "Ah, the Fells. One of the Founding Families." Elijah says somewhat sarcastically. "Why do you say it like that?" Jenna asks sounding curious. "My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise." Elijah explains. Sure you did a lot of research to know that. I guess they're both going to pretend like they're both ignorant. "Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" Jen asks sounding a little shocked. I guess we're going with being clueless too. "Which means the ever-lauded founding families... didn't actually found anything." Elijah elaborates sounding a little angry. "Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial." Jen says. "Where to next?" I ask after a few minutes. "I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history." Elijah says with an undertone. What is he looking for? "Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec." Jen says. "The freed slave properties aren't anywhere near, come on let's go." I say and start walking back. After a few properties that don't seem to satisfy Elijah, we head towards The Grill. I think he's looking for the massacre site, the one where 100 witches were killed. But why? If he is looking for that one. That place is so creepy though, I never want to go back there. We reach The Grill and walk in, Damon waves at us while mumbling something. Ugh, why is Jenna walking towards him? </p><p>"Hey, guys." Jenna greets. "So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon says. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna says. "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric says getting up. Guess he's still bitter about the breakup. "No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party." Andie?suggests. "Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon says. He's planning something, which is never good. "It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie asks. "I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric says. "Yeah, I'm free." Jenna says smiling. "It'd be a pleasure." Elijah says. Damon looks at me, "Arielle?" "No thanks, have fun though. I'm going to go order something." I say and get up. I go towards the counter and wait for the girl in front of me to finish ordering. She finishes and I order fries and a shake. I go sit down in a booth near the back. I still need to talk to Noah and I still don't have any idea on what to do when the others come here, great. Shit, I didn't even tell them where they should come in Mystic Falls, how stupid. Hopefully they're smarter than me. My food comes soon and I start eating. After a while someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see Arya. "Hey Arya." I greet her standing up. "Hey Arielle, thank god I found you here. I was starting to get worried." Arya says, her voice a little shaky and she keeps glancing towards someone. "Yeah that's my fault for not being specific. Sit." I say gesturing her to the opposite side. She gives me a smile as she sits down and I return it. "It's fine,  I don't think any of us thought of that. This place is... " Arya trails, her face twisting to show her emotions. "Yeah, it's something. So I talked to Adrian and he thinks we should train first before going... " I start but Arya stops me. "I don't think we should talk here." Arya says gesturing behind her to Damon who is obviously listening along with Lee. "Right. I think we should wait here for the others. Do you want something?" I ask her. "Uh, sure." Arya says picking up the menu. She orders a chocolate shake and a burger. "After the others come we can go to my house to talk." I say and Arya nods. "Sure, when do you think they'll be here?" Arya asks. "Soon, I hope. I guess I should have done a little more planning before contacting all of you." I say and Arya chuckles lightly. "Yeah, but I don't think that would have been on anyone's mind really." Arya says and I nod. "Probably not. I don't know what to do now, all of this is so.... " I say trailing off. "Yeah, it's so odd and everything feels rushed even though this has been going on for some time." Arya says and I silently agree. It seems like just yesterday the dreams started and here I am today. </p><p>We both eat silently since Damon is still here staring at us like a weirdo. After a while the door opens loudly and me and Arya both turn to look, well everyone does. In walks Ezra, of course; I get up and walk to him. "Hey, glad to see you actually came." I say stopping in front of him. "Arielle. I didn't really have an option anyway." Ezra says and I sigh gesturing him to follow me. I go back and sit down in my sit and Ezra stares for a few seconds before sitting next to me. "Arya this is Ezra and Ezra this Arya. Now we just have to wait for Natalie." I say the last part lowly. "Nice to meet you." Arya says with a small smile and Ezra just nods, Arya's smile flatters. "Don't mind him Arya, he's just moody." I say giving her a reassuring smile and she smiles back relaxing a little. "Do you have a plan?" Ezra asks after a few moments. "Not really, I thought we should form one together. I also had a few things to take care of." I explain and he nods. "Do you want anything?" Arya asks and Ezra just shakes his head no. "Do you guys know that there two vampires staring at us and eavesdropping?" Ezra asks after a few minutes. "Yeah, why?" I ask him. "Didn't seem like you knew by the way you are sitting here relaxed." Ezra explains. "Well they know better than to try anything, so no reason to worry." I explain. "Why? What did you do?" Ezra asks. "Why do you assume I did something?" I ask him. "Just the way you talk." Ezra says. I just shrug and he sighs dramatically. "How long till she gets here?" Ezra asks. "I have no idea." I inform him. "Great." Ezra whispers. </p><p>Ezra and Arya seem so different like they belong in completely different worlds. Ezra has this thing about him like a bright neon warning sign that makes him seem unapproachable but he's only cautious not cold while Arya seems to be warm and welcoming. She also had this thing that makes her seem so vulnerable, like she needs to bubble wrapped or something. I don't know why but these small things make me really happy, maybe because it makes me believe that we won't be psychotic murderers at any point; which is stupid because people change and grow up and anything can happen. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Ezra. "Is that her?" Ezra asks pointing to a blonde girl near the counter. "I think so." I say getting up. Ezra moves and I go towards the counter. "Natalie?" I ask taping the girls shoulder. She turns around and sighs. "Arielle. Hey, I have been looking for an hour now." Natalie says. "Right, sorry about that." I say and she just shakes her head with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Is everyone else here?" Natalie asks. "Arielle?" A voice asks from behind me and I turn to see Felix. "Felix? I thought you were going to be here tomorrow." I say surprised. "Yeah well I finished early and I found Adam. He should be here any second. We've been looking for you together." Felix explains. "Oh, well this is Natalie and the others are over there. Come on." I say and start walking back. We reach the booth and I sit down next to Ezra while Natalie sits next to Arya and Felix sits next to her. "Well this is Arya and Ezra and this is Natalie and Felix." I say. Arya gives Natalie and Felix a smile which is returned while Ezra just nods his head. He seriously is very moody. Adam comes in a few minutes later and everyone introduces themselves. "So... uhh you guys might have to stay for a while." I say and all five of them stare at me. "Why!?" Ezra and Adam ask before glaring at each other. Seriously? "It's a long story and this is not the place to explain." I explain and everyone nods. </p><p>"Great. Do you guys have a place to stay?" I ask and Arya shakes her head no. "No, I thought we would talk first then I'll decide what to do next." Arya explains and Natalie and Felix nod. "I didn't really plan on staying." Ezra says and Adam agrees. "Well you guys can stay with my friend but... uhh one of then is a Warlock and the other one is a vampire." I say. "Wow great idea... " Ezra stats to sat but I interrupt him. "Look I know you don't trust me and you have no reason to trust my friends but it's the safest place I know of. Please." I plead. Ezra scoffs, "I can take care of myself." Ezra says. "I know you can, but it's safer to be together, we can't take risks of any kind. Look Ezra this town has many vampires and witches and even a wolf pack right now, so please just adjust for tonight." I plead. "Seriously? This place is filled with all kinds of supernatural and you thought it would be good idea for us to come here?" Adam asks angrily. "Look my friends can help and they are here okay? I didn't know what else to do, all of this happened too fast to sit and plan every single thing. I get it you're angry because your world was flipped but please it's not our fault and I'm just trying to fix this." I exclaim. "Fine... If your friends try anything, I won't hesitate." Adam warns. "Yeah I'm not going to hold back." Ezra says. "Okay. Do I have to convince you three as well?" I ask looking at Arya and Natalie. "No we're pretty convinced just by hearing that the town is filled with all kinds of supernatural." Natalie says and Arya and Felix nod. "Okay, let's go." I say standing up. I put the money for Arya's drink and we all leave. </p><p>After getting Arya and Natalie's suitcases in Ezra's car, and Adam sits in Felix's car. We get in and I give Ezra directions to Noah and Ares's house. We reach in 20 minutes and I go ahead to knock on the door. The door opens to reveal Ares and he gives me a wide smile. "Hey." I greet him. "Hey Elle. Come in." Ares says opening the door wider. "I actually need to ask you and Noah something." I say and the next second Noah is standing next to Ares. "Of course, what is it?" Noah asks. "Well all of them are here and I was wondering if it would be okay for them to stay here?" I ask and Ares nods immediately. "It's fine Elle. It's safer for them what with the wolf pack and everything." Noah says and I nod. "Thanks." I say and gesture the other three to come in. </p><p>After introduction which did not go well because Ezra and Adam seem to hate vampires or unknown warlocks. Arya didn't seem to mind; even though she's a wolf she seemed fine with Noah; while Felix hard to read. Natalie seems excited, I swear she's a copy of Caroline. "Elle..... " Noah starts but I stop him. "Noah, I'm so sorry. I should have let you explain yourself." I say and Noah smiles. "It's fine, I lied to you and my brother is going to kill your sister; I don't blame you." Noah says. "Yeah but still you're my friend and I should've given you a chance instead of just making assumptions. I'm sorry." I apologize and Noah smiles again before pulling me into a hug. I hug him back tightly. We pull apart a few seconds later. "I.... I gave the moonstone to Elijah." I tell Noah lowly. "So?" Noah asks. "Well he is trying to kill Klaus and I kind of just helped him." I say and Noah chuckles. "Don't worry Elle, he was going to do it one way or the other. Besides you just want to she your sister." Noah assures me. I take out the elixir and give it to Noah. "Will it work?" I ask him. "It will. I helped him make this, don't worry Elle; it will work. I promise." Noah says. "Thanks. You should go." I tell him. "Where?" Noah asks confused as Ares joins us. "To the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon is having a Dinner Party and he invited Elijah to it but he's planning something. Elijah's walking into a trap." I inform him. "Are you sure he can do something?" Ares asks. "Maybe, maybe not but he is going to try and if it works, something happens to Elijah and if it doesn't something happens to Elena or someone else." I say and Noah nods. "It's time to talk to him anyways. See you guys later." Noah says and leaves after giving Ares a kiss. </p><p>Ares and I go to the living room and see Natalie, Felix and Arya sitting and talking while Ezra is doing something on his phone and Adam is sitting glaring into empty space. Ezra looks up when we enter, "Now?" Ezra asks. "Lets start." I say as Ares and I sit down. "Look New Orleans is filled all kinds of supernatural and if we want to get the dagger we need to be prepared and go at the right time. According to Adrian there's a festival in New Orleans next month and it will be a good time to get the dagger." I explain. "How do we prepare?" Arya asks. "Right, Adrian said it's important that we should train and learn to fight. And before you guys say anything let me explain. It's hard to tell apart the fact that we're Fighters for new vampires but it isn't for the older ones and besides we will all turn at one point, it's kind of inevitable; so it would be better if we are already a little prepared. And Adam has already turned so it's more dangerous for him. But it's your wish, if you guys want to stay and help,  great but if you guys want to leave and have nothing to do with this, that's okay too." I clarify. "I'll stay, I want to help. And you are right, we need to be prepared." Arya says after a few minutes and it surprises me a little since she said in the dream that she didn't think she would be of help. I give her a smile when she looks at me and she smiles back, relaxing a little. "Guess I'm staying. I'm putting my trust in you, Arielle, I hope you are right about this." Ezra says which also surprises me since I thought he would just up and leave. "I guess I'm staying too. Nothing to loose." Natalie agrees. "You already know I'm staying." Felix says. "I don't seem to have an option." Adam agrees reluctantly. "Great. You all can stay here as long as you are in town." Ares says with a wide smile. "Okay, I guess I'll stay here tonight and tomorrow I'll explain in more detail and we can start forming a plan." I say and everyone nods. It's somehow decided that we are going to watch a movie and get to know each other a little. </p><p>Noah comes back its halfway through the movie and I've already learned that Arya turned when she was 13, Natalie ran away from her abusive aunt and uncle a year ago (her parents died a little over three years ago), Ezra isn't really a jerk or cold, he is just mistreated for being a Siphoner like his older brother was (he didn't really say what happened to his brother but we thought it was safer not to), Felix is really smart and he doesn't live with his family because they didn't accept him when he came out about half a year ago and Adam's family thinks he's dead and so he is lost on what to do, he didn't want to turn but he had an awful day (he had been battling depression way before the dreams started); he regrets what he did but he doesn't like to talk too much. After the movie is over, we order food and relax back. I tell them about myself, my parents death and the supernatural problems around. I didn't want to keep them in the dark since it would do more harm than good. Noah and Ares tell a little about themselves and also their love story which fascinated Arya, Natalie and Felix. </p><p>We then play twenty questions after convincing Ezra and Adam and Noah who thought the game was stupid. The game wasn't too bad, we only asked simple questions to know each other better. "How did you turn? I mean there are many legends about the originals but what's the truth?" Ezra asks Noah after a while. "Well, my father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother had seven children. Before I was born and we came here to the new world my oldest sister died because of a plague. Everything was fine here no diseases but there were wolves. Every full moon we would hide in the caves while the wolves transformed. My brother would often go to watch them. I wanted to see too, it seemed so exciting. I convinced him to take me with one night, we got too chose they heard us and attacked. We ran but they got me, I don't really know what happened but apparently Ayana,  a witch who lived near us healed me. Our parents were worried they'd lost a daughter, they couldn't lose one more child; do they formed a plan." Noah explains before pausing. "You don't have to tell." I tell him and he gives me a small smile. </p><p>"Our parents were too worried to care and too prideful to leave. So our mother asked Ayana for a solution, Ayana warned our mother there would be consequences but she didn't listen. She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. A few nights later we were given wine laced with blood and then our father drove his sword through our hearts, starting with the oldest. I had to watch as they so were killed by our father, after we woke up we had to drink more blood to finish the ritual. The spell had consequences though like Ayana had warned, the sun burned us, we couldn't enter houses, vervain was painful too but the most dangerous consequence was the White Oak. The witches couldn't let anything be truly immortal, our downfall was the White Oak tree which we burned to the ground." Noah explains and I can tell it's painful for him to remember. "So it was protection?" Ezra asks. "Outwardly yes but in all honesty it was just a power grab for my mother, she wanted power more than anything and for my father it was a question of pride how could his sons lose to those creatures!" Noah clarifies. "No offense but your parents sound shitty." Adam says. "Yeah they were." Noah agrees laughing a little. "I think we should rest now tomorrow's going to be a long day." Ares suggests and everyone nods, slowly getting up and leaving towards their rooms. </p><p>I go to mine and change into shorts and a loose T-shirt. After changing I go towards Ares and Noah's room and knock. "Hey Elle, everything okay?" Noah asks opening the door. "Yeah, I just wanted to ask what happened with Elijah." I say. Noah moves out of the way and I walk in sitting down on the bed. "Well you were right, Damon was planning to dagger Elijah. But I reacted in time thankfully." Noah says. "Dagger?" I question. "Right, there are silver daggers that can put us down temporarily when they're dipped in white oak ash." Noah explains. "And Damon has it?" I ask. "Not anymore, don't worry." Noah assures me. "Okay good. Good night." I wish standing up. Noah pulls me in a hug all of sudden. What's with hugs today? "Thanks for forgiving me." Noah whispers. "You don't have anything to be sorry for." I tell him. "Good night Elle." Noah wishes pulling back. I give him a small smile before wishing Ares and heading for my room. I text Aunt Jenna and tell her that I'm staying with my friends and text Jer too. I turn off the light and close my eyes welcoming sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 16 - The House Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my alarm which I don't remember setting, probably Noah. Great, I sit in bed for a few minutes before going to the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth before tying my hair in a ponytail. I also change the dressing on my wounds which were forgotten but now I'm thanks to painful burning sensation. After redressing my wounds, I leave my room and go downstairs to see everyone already there, looking exhausted while Adam and Ezra looked ready to kill Noah and Ares. "Morning." I greet once I'm next to Ares. "At least someone's in a good mood." Noah says. "How's your leg now?" Ares asks. "Awesome. I can't really feel lower part of my leg and my stomach feels on fire but I'll survive." I tell him. "Sometimes I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic." Noah says at the same time Arya asks, "What happened to your leg?" "I was being serious, I got shot." I answer both of them. Everyone stares at me and i just roll my eyes. "You can start training once your leg is better." Noah says and I nod not really in the mood to put up a fight. We go to the backyard and by backyard I mean the forest, since their house is basically surrounded by woods. Once we're there, me and Ares lean on a tree while Noah starts lecturing the others. </p><p>"Elle?" Ares calls out. I look to him and he is looking worriedly towards Noah. "What is it?" I ask him. "I'm worried. About Noah, he's going to be stuck once Klaus gets here. I tried talking to him but he just sidetracked the conversation or changed the subject." Ares says. "You should leave." I say and he stares at me like I'm crazy. "He said he left his family because he was tired of the way his family behaved. It would be best if you both left. He won't be stuck Ares, he'll be torn, he'll have to choose. Elijah isn't going to give up and it doesn't seem like Klaus will either; even if he doesn't choose, there's a possibility he might have to watch one of his brothers die. At the hands of Elijah, Klaus or my sister and her friends." I elaborate. Ares nods seeming to think it over. "What about you? What about them?" Ares asks. "I only want to save my sister and keep my family away from the line of fire. I already have a way to save my sister and I know I can keep everyone else safe too. As for them, take them with you; it's not safe here. Mystic Falls is not the place for them, it was stupid of me to make them come here. In one month we can go get the dagger, till then I'll continue practicing and you can train them." I tell him. </p><p>"That's a stupid plan. You've already been shot, if it weren't for us you would've also turned. We are not doing that." Ares says. "Okay then, do you have a better plan?" I ask him. "Yes as a matter of fact. We stay here and train them and build trust amongst us, Noah stops his brothers from killing each other and we make sure you don't die while protecting your family." Ares says to me. "Oh wow, great plan. You train them, stop Elijah and Klaus and you also help me keep my friends and family safe. Huh, what makes you think I'll let you risk your life for my friends or family?" I question him. "What makes you think I'm asking for your permission? Besides, the plan is to keep you safe while you risk your life for your friends and family. No offense sweetheart, but I don't truly care what happens to your friends or family." Ares says. I turn to him and open my mouth to say something but close it, changing my mind. Of course he doesn't care about my friends or family; he barely even knows them. "I don't want you to risk your life for me." I whisper. "Because if I die, I'll wake up but you won't and I don't know if I could forgive myself or Elena if that happens." I tell him. "I'm sorry Elle, you don't have the right to make our decisions for us. Why wouldn't you forgive Elena our yourself?" Ares asks. "Because at the end of the day it's Elena's fault, here I am trying to save her while she tries to kill herself over and over again. Because if you died while saving me from the danger my sister is putting us all in just because she is self righteous and stubborn; all I'll see when I look in the mirror is a monster." I explain. "And if you died Elle, we won't be able to forgive ourselves either. We have the power to help you and you're the only friend we've had in a while, protecting you is something we will gladly do. Besides we won't die because you'll protect us too, won't you?" Ares asks. "I will. Always." I promise him. "And we'll protect you. Always." Ares promises. We share a smile before looking back at the others. They're trying basic defense moves while Noah is helping Arya, most probably teaching her how to use her wolf strength. </p><p>About an hour and a half later we're sitting at the dining table after training and showering. We eat breakfast quietly as everyone seems to be lost in thoughts like I am. It's too much, all the problems seem to be crashing at once. Can I really protect everyone? If Klaus needs a vampire and a werewolf, who will he use? What if I can't help Elena? What if someone dies? It seems as though all I have are questions and no solutions. It's odd, I feel strong when I'm fighting but at most times like this; I can't help but feel weak and helpless. "Okay, time to start planning." Noah's voice says snapping me from my thoughts. I look around to see everyone has finished eating while I've been mindlessly moving my food around. "Elle, why haven't you eaten anything?" Ares asks. "I was just lost in thought." I tell him. "Okay we'll wait for you." Arya says. "Outside." Noah says when I stare at them. Great. After eating I go outside to see everyone sitting around the coffee table, on it there is a map. "Okay, let's start." I say sitting next to Ezra. "Okay. Let's start with the witches. New Orleans has nine covens each of which have a leader, but they also have a Regent who governs them all. Most of the covens are small and keep to themselves, there are a few we need to know about." Noah says before looking at Ares. "The largest one is the Ninth Ward Coven; they are dangerous but I doubt they have the dagger. They're too prideful to do this. Then there is the Tremé, they aren't known to be kind; especially to outsiders. They could have the dagger since they like collecting dark objects. If they do have the dagger it's going to be almost impossible to get it back. The French Quarter Coven; not the largest coven but still dangerous: they are strictly against vampires and werewolves. They are... conceited to say the least. They are very probable to have the dagger. Defeating them won't be easy but it's manageable." Ares explains. </p><p>We sit in silence trying to process everything. "What about the vampires and werewolves?" I ask after a few minutes. "The vampires, they rule the city. They mostly stay here, in the French Quarter; they won't be too much of a problem during a festival though. If we go at night we can easily avoid them since they'll be too busy feeding. The werewolves aren't a problem either, they mostly stay here, in the Bayou. They're cursed, have been for some time. They can't turn back unless it's a full moon and even then they wouldn't risk coming into the city." Noah answers pointing to places as he speaks. "They're cursed?" Arya asks in a small voice. "We don't know much. All we know is that a witch placed a curse on them that allows them to turn human only during full moons. They've been oppressed, pushed back and they stay there." Ares says. Arya doesn't say anything else, but turns her gaze to the floor. "I think that's enough for today, we should do something else." I say standing up. "Yes we should. Let's go shopping." Ares says excited and I groan. "That's so not what I meant." I tell him. "Well if they are going to need a few things and besides we can't compromise their studies. We can fix things after getting everything they need." Ares says with a huge smile. "Do we have to go to school?" Natalie asks groaning. "Yeah, can't we just do what we came here to do?" Ezra questions. "Uh also; I'm dead, so... " Adam says trailing off. "What are you going to do then? Just train, eat and sleep?" I ask them. "Yeah, that's the plan. What's the use of studying? We're going to die and turn some day so better enjoy life while we can." Felix asks. "So just because you're going to turn someday, you don't want to study and have a future?" I ask confused. "Hunting is going to be our future, isn't it?" Arya questions. "Who said that? Or is that what you want?" I ask them. "We don't want it, I'm pretty sure all of us have a dream but our future has been laid down for us." Natalie explains. "That's not true. Adrian said that he doesn't want that for us. Besides even if it was it doesn't matter, I'm not going to let someone decide what I do in the future. I'm not going to let anyone control what I do with my life but if you want to let them control you; your decision I guess." I tell them. Before anyone can say anything my phone rings.</p><p>I take it out to see it's Caroline. "Hey Care." I greet answering the call. "Hey Ari, where are you? Are you coming to school or not?" Care asks nervously. "Yeah, I'm coming. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Everything okay?" I ask her. "Yeah, just... I'll explain once you get here." Care says sounding worried. "Okay, I'll see you soon." I say. "The faster the better. Bye." Care says cutting the call. Okay then. "I need to go. I'll see you guys later." I tell them and go upstairs to get my bag. "Do you have to go?" Ares asks. "Yeah, some things wrong. Care sounded off. I'll see you later, have fun." I say and after saying bye to everyone I leave in Noah's car that he let me borrow. I drive to the school and reach within ten minutes. I get out and start looking for my friends. After a few minutes, I spot sitting at a picnic table. "Hey." I greet reaching the table. "Elle." Jer says sounding relieved before getting up and hugging me. I hug him back tightly even though it hurts the bullet wound on my stomach. I look towards the others who seem worried. "What's wrong?" I ask pulling away from Jer. "Andrew... he's here." Jer explains. "So?" I ask him and he looks hurt. "Look Jer this was going to happen at some point they can't keep him locked forever unless it's proved that you are telling the truth." I clarify before can say anything. "I guess you are right. What do we do then?" Care asks. "Nothing. Look Jer it's best to avoid him right now. If he approaches you which he probably won't; don't worry too much. You are stronger than him." I tell Jer pulling him into a hug. "Thanks Elle. I wish I was as confident as you are." Jer whispers. I pull back a few seconds later. "I'll be right beside you, so don't worry." Vicki says and Jer smiles. After that we go our separate ways not before Care tells Jer to scream if he needs help and Ty and Matt give him tips on where and how to hit. I swear they're all idiots. </p><p>We stand near Matt's locker as he gets his things. "What are going to do?" Ty asks. "I have no idea. We obviously need a permanent solution or at least one that ensures Andrew stays away from Jer." I say and they nod. "We could..... We could compel him to stay away from Jer." I suggest. "Well if we are compelling him we might as well compel him to confess." Care says. "We can't do that." I say. "Why not?" Matt asks. "Because, even if we do compel him and he confesses; it's not going to help Jer. He already thinks this happened because he's weak and a lot of other things and when he finds out that he needs help of compulsion even to prove he's right it's not exactly assuring, is it?" I ask them. "I guess, okay for now I'll just compel him to stay away." Care says and we nod. "Great let's go find him." I say and Ty stops me. I look at him in question and he folds his arms over his chest. "You aren't going to kill him are you?" Ty asks. "No, I just want to punch him really, really, really hard." I tell him with a small smile. "Elle.... " Matt says but I stop. "Look I promise I won't hurt him too much but I really need to leave a bruise or else I'm going to go crazy because I can't even help my brother." I explain. "Fine. Let's go, I know where we can find him." Ty says and starts walking. We follow Ty to the field where a few guys are gathered. "We can't attack him in front of so many people." I say and all three of them to give me a look. "You know what I mean." I say. "They'll leave soon enough." Matt says. In a few minutes everyone leaves but two people, Ty goes ahead and says something to one of them and the guy leaves. So this is Andrew, I can tell just by the first glance that he's a douchebag. What did Jer see in him? Me, Care and Matt go ahead and stop next to Ty. Andrew seems confused and sends "It's so nice to finally meet you." I say smiling at him and he smiles back widely. I give him another small smile before punching him using just a bit of my magic to make sure it hurts, a lot. I pull my hand back clenching and unclenching my fist, the urge to hit him a few more times growing as I stare at him and he glares at me. "I'm going to class or I'm actually going to kill him." I say and turn to leave.</p><p>The rest of the school day is uneventful except for the whining of Elena about Katherine getting out or something. I don't really know, it all sounded like whining to me. Turns out she did finally find out about the whole Jeremy and Andrew thing and even took a few minutes to talk to him. At least she isn't so wrapped in her own tiny world that she can't even hear others. I text Ares to ask him where they are and he replies saying that they are at The Grill. I get in Noah's car and start driving there, the others also went there but I wanted to talk to Noah and Ares so I declined to join them. I reach in ten minutes and park the car. I enter The Grill and immediately spot Ares standing at the counter, ordering something. I go towards him and lean on the counter beside him. "Help me." I say and Ares to look at me. He smiles and I give him a small glare. "Come on, let's go sit and you can tell me what you need help with." Ares and leads me to the table where the others are sitting. "Hey." I greet everyone. They greet me back and I sit down next to Ares. "So, what do you need help with?" Ares asks. "I want to kill someone." I tell him and he blinks surprised. "Are you sick?" Noah asks leaning forward. "No,  I just think that my brain reached a point where it decided that all the information and chaos was too much and it snapped." I tell him. "Okay. Do you want help killing this person or....?" Noah asks and I glare at him. "It's not funny." I say, emphasizing every word. "Who do you want to kill?" Ares asks. "My brother's ex, I don't even want to call him that. Do you think people would notice if he went missing? Would it be too obvious one of my friends or family did it?" I ask Noah and he stares at me like he doesn't even recognize me. I don't recognize me either, I was fine when school ended but I don't know what happened during the car ride here. I don't want Jer to be scared anymore and I don't know how to help. This is all confusing. "We separated for a few hours, right? Did she actually snap?" I hear Noah ask. "No, I just feel helpless and I hate it. I don't know what to do to help him. How much power does a person need to stop feeling so helpless and useless all the time?" I ask whispering the last part. "The power you have is enough, sometimes you just can't fix things. There will always be things you can't change, situations you can't help, it doesn't make you useless." Noah says assuring me. "Maybe so but it feels like. All I can do is wait for him to be proven right and if that doesn't happen.... Even then all I will be able to do is console him, I can't take away the fear, the pain and that permanent dullness in his eyes." I explain quickly wiping away my tears. </p><p>Everyone falls silent and I feel like I'm imposing my problems on them, they already have so much to worry about. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean impose my problems, you have enough of your own." I say. "It's fine Elle. Don't worry." Ares assures me. I give him a small smile and he smiles back. "Do you think they can pull it off?" Ezra asks and I look up to him confused. "Your sister and friends, do you think they can kill Klaus?" Ezra asks looking at me. "Probably not. Elijah probably can." I tell him. "It won't be easy even for Elijah, killing an original is going to take a lot more than a few witches." Noah says. "Yeah, he's looking for the house." I tell them. "What house?" Noah asks staring at me with confusion. "Well he was asking for old freed slave property owners, I figured that he was looking for help with his plan. But looking for freed slave property didn't make sense but most I remembered this house I found the past summer. It's where 100 witches were killed, well that's how the story goes; it probably is a massacre sight since I could barely stand there a few minutes, not to mention the creepy feeling I kept having." I explain. "Where is it?" Noah asks. "Far from here, thankfully." I say. "Okay, how about we talk about something less gloomy. Like our dreams? Since we are joining school, plus we'll get to know each other a bit better." Natalie suggests and we nod. "I'll start, I have wanted to become a psychologist for a few years now. I want to help people I guess." Natalie says when everyone falls silent after her suggestion. "I've never really had a dream as such but I like writing, I guess that's what I want to do." Arya says next and blushes a little when everyone stares at her. "I want to become an interior designer, I want to design homes." Felix says next. "I want to become a pastry chef or just a chef. I like cooking and baking, so.... " I say when Adam and Ezra stay silent. "Fine, I guess we're really doing this. I want to become a lawyer and help people. Moving on." Ezra says embarrassed. "I want to become a chef too, I'm not a great cook but I really enjoy it." Adam says. I smile to myself liking how normal this felt. </p><p>I turn towards Ares, "What about you? Did you have a dream growing up?" I ask him. "Not truly, times were simpler I guess. In our coven it was simple, you take up the business left behind mostly shops and cafes. I always had interest in fashion, but it was just that." Ares says. "So you were just going to become a business man? It's hard to imagine." I say. "It is but not as hard as imagining Noah as a Viking." Ares says teasingly to Noah who just smiles. "Wait, you were seriously a Viking?" Natalie asks. "Yes, I was. I was good too." Noah says scoffing. "So what did you as a Viking?" I ask him. "Well mostly hunting and fighting. It was boring and tiring too. The only time I enjoyed was learning new spells." Noah says. After that the topic drifts off to the school and what the people are. We talk and eat the rest of the evening away. Around 8 I decide to go home and leave after saying bye to everyone. I reach my home in 15 minutes. I enter the house and go in to see Jenna and Elena eating ice cream. I'm glad they finally made up or well I hope they did. I go towards them and steal bite from Jenna's spoon. "Thank you." I say and Jenna gives me a mock glare. "Good to know you came for the ice cream and not me." Jenna says in mock offense. "Of course. Ice cream is always the solution." I say. "Mhmm, and what problem are you trying to find solution to?" Jenna asks. "Just on what to do when the whirlwind of problems do start." I tell her and she nods. Jen goes to say something but is interrupted by a knock. "I'll get it." I say and they both nod. I move to the door and open it to see a dark haired woman. "Um hi. Can I help you?" I ask politely. "You must be Arielle, I'm Isobel." The woman says and I look at her confused. "Is that supposed to mean something?" I ask her. "Well, yes. I am your mother." Isobel says and I remember where I heard that name. "I'm sorry you must be mistaken. My mother died the past summer. You are a few years too late and two daughters too short." I inform her before shutting the door in her face. I lean against the door trying not to cry even though I don't know why I feel like crying. She doesn't mean anything to me, this doesn't mean anything. "Ari, who was it?" Jenna asks coming towards me. I look up at her and her face morphs to concern and it's then that I realize I'm already crying. "Don't worry about it. Just a stranger who thought they meant something." I tell her and she doesn't question me, instead comes over and hugs me. I hug her back tightly and close my eyes. This is it, Jenna is my family, Elena and Jer are not that woman. </p><p>After reassuring Jenna several times, I go to my room and change into shorts and a loose t shirt. After that I text Ares. </p><p>Elle❤<br/>I won't be able to come tomorrow. </p><p>Ares😍<br/>Why not? Is everything okay? </p><p>Elle❤<br/>Yeah, other than the fact that my birth mother showed up at the door a few minutes ago. I'm sure she's here to create problems so I won't be there in the morning. </p><p>Ares😍<br/>Okay, be careful. We'll talk when you come tomorrow. Goodnight. </p><p>Elle❤<br/>Goodnight. See you soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 17 - Know Thy Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my alarm and sit up in my bed. I don't feel like getting out of bed, mainly because my  stomach and leg hurt and also because I have this really awful feeling. I sigh but get out of bed anyway. I go to the bathroom and take a shower, change my dressing and brush. I change into a white sweater and black jeans. I put on my white sneakers and my bag before going downstairs. I make some coffee and toast. As I down a painkiller with coffee someone knocks on the door. I open the door to see Isobel. "Oh, it's you. Great, just how I need to start my morning." I say sarcastically and she just stares. "Isobel." I hear someone say from beside me and I turn to see John. "You knew she was coming.... You know what I don't care. Get out of here." I say directing the last part to Isobel. "She's actually here... " John starts explaining but I stop him. "I don't care. She isn't coming in. This isn't your decision, I'm not risking Jenna or Jeremy's life. From what I hear she already kidnapped Jer once. Great first impression by the way. If you want to talk to her or conspire with her, do it somewhere else. Not in our house." I tell John who sighs but nods and leaves to get Elena, I think. "I know what I did... " Isobel starts but I just glare at her. "I don't care." I say emphasizing every syllable. "I don't want explanations either. I don't care why you turned or why you're working for Katherine." I tell her. She just sighs and nods. </p><p>Soon enough Elena, Stefan and John come downstairs followed by Jer, who looks sad. After Isobel sits down on the swing on the porch, she starts talking about Klaus and how she's been helping all along and other things I didn't believe. I kept an eye on Jer who seems to be staring off into nothing. "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel explains. "Best chance at what?" Stefan asks. "Keeping Elena alive." John says. "You don't get to talk, okay, not after everything you've done." Elena exclaims. Why am I still here? "Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asks and I pay close attention to Isobel. "No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelganger exists." Isobel explains. That's impossible, she's lying; but why? "Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John explains. "I'm not buying any of this. The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?" Elena asks. "Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John explains. Yeah right. You only killed them because you're too lovesick to realize you played right into what Katherine wanted. </p><p>I sigh and go back inside the house, I take my bag from the living room and turn around to see Jer standing right in front of me. "You okay? Jer?" I ask as he stares at me blankly. "Andrew confessed." Jer says and I get confused. "That's great, isn't it?" I ask him. "He's in the hospital. Elena... She got him compelled and beaten. He's going to jail soon." Jer explains and I finally understand what's wrong. Does Elena never think before she does something? "Jer... It's okay." I tell him. "It's not Elle. It's not okay. I just..... I don't like it, why don't I like it?" Jer asks. "Because... because you didn't do this on your own. Because you didn't win your own battle, because you feel like Andrew is going to be in jail because of compulsion and not because he deserves it." I tell him. "What do I do?" Jer asks. "I don't know. Just.... don't worry anymore okay? I'll see if there's anything we can do." I tell him and he nods. "Can I come with you?" Jer asks. "Sure. Let's go." I say and take his hand. We both leave not sparing anyone else another glance. We start walking towards Noah and Ares's house since there was no school today. Some founder's thing. I keep glancing at Jer not knowing what to say. "It's okay you know?" I tell him. Jer turns to look at me. "What is?" Jer asks. "If you feel angry at Elena or just in general, it's okay." I assure him. "I'm not angry.... I'm just, she didn't even know about it till a few days ago and suddenly she's making my decisions for me. She didn't even talk to me Elle. Nothing, she doesn't care so why did she make my decision?" Jer asks angrily. "Because she's too involved in the supernatural world and this is some sort of a compensation. Her way to make it right I guess." I tell him. "Yeah well, her way sucks." Jer says and I nod. "It does." I agree. </p><p>"I think I'm just going to The Grill. Meet Vicki or something." Jer says as we reach The Grill. "You sure?" I ask him. "Yeah, I'll see you later." Jer says and I nod. We hug and then he goes towards The Grill and I wait till he's inside. "What are you doing?" I hear Noah's voice from behind me. "Making sure my brother doesn't get into any more trouble. What are you doing?" I ask turning to him. "Well I'm picking up breakfast since I don't feel like cooking. You coming?" Noah asks. "Yeah, I need to get away." I tell him. "From what?" Noah asks as we sit in the car. "Well, from everything. My birth mother's here and she's planning something evil, I feel like something even more evil is coming, I feel like I'm going crazy because my thoughts are haywire and I can't understand what to worry about more; my sister and her stupid and chaotic plan or our stupid and half planned plan." I inform him. "Wow, does your brain always work overtime?" Noah asks. "Kind of. It happens sometimes. Mostly when there are too many things going on." I tell him and he hums. "Our plan will work just fine Elle. You really need to stop overthinking, everything will be just fine. We have each other's back, we'll protect each other. How about we relax for today?" Noah asks. "I was actually hoping that you could teach me Greek, since Adrian gave me a whole encyclopedia in Greek." I say and he nods. "Sounds fine. It'll help get Ares's mind off things. I swear he's more worried about which brother to choose than I am." Noah says. "Which brother will you choose? Will you actually choose one?" I question. "It's not about choosing. I promised Nik years ago I would help him break the spell and I don't believe Nik really did something like that. And after this is over, Nik will leave, he'll take Elijah with him and we will finish what we started." Noah says. "Wow, you are really optimistic. Do you.... do you ever miss being human? I always wonder if vampires miss being human." I say. "I guess, sometimes when things get too much or when my siblings seem to become people I have never known. But at times I like it, because I'm not weak anymore." Noah says. "I get it, sometimes I miss it too. A world free of drama and supernatural, a world where my parents were still alive." I say mostly to myself. We continue the rest of the ride in silence. </p><p>Once we reach and go in, I greet everyone and eat a little since I didn't get to eat at home. After that we all go to the living room and Noah starts teaching me, the others didn't think it was a necessary skill; so they opted out. After two hours of studying, all I know is that Greek is really hard. "This will take years." I say already frustrated. "It's not that difficult, we just started that's the only reason it's taking time. Once we clear the basic, it'll get easier." Noah explains. "Okay. Let's just clear the basics today." I say and he nods. An hour or so later my phone rings and I take it out to see it's Care. "Hey Care." I greet. "Hey Ari, uh so there's a problem." Care says reluctantly. "Which is?" I ask her. "Elena is missing, we think Isobel took her." Care explains. Well yeah, I did warn those idiots. "Okay and? What do you expect me to do?" I ask her, why would they call me and not Bonnie? "We were hoping you could do a tracking spell."  Stefan says. "Why are you asking me? Isn't Bonnie there?" I ask already knowing this is about their plan with Elijah. "Bonnie is.....busy." Stefan says reluctantly. "Right, looking for a massacre sight is so much more important. Fine, I'll call you back." I say before I cut the call and look to Noah who just sighs. "Help me?" I ask him. "Sure Elle." Noah agrees and I can tell he isn't to happy to help. Noah gets a map of Virginia that he has for some reason before starting to explain it to me. I make a cut on my hand and Noah starts the spell. The others sit around watching, seemingly fascinated. I watch as the blood moves to Grove Hill. I text Care telling her the location and she replies with a thanks. Okay then. </p><p>"So you were right then? Isobel was looking to help Katherine and not Elena." Noah says as we both sit in his study since the living room is too noisy. "Yeah, I don't really know what I expected from her." I say and he hums. "What's bothering you?" Noah asks. "It's not..... My idiotic sister decided to make decisions for Jer, which I really don't understand because she's incapable of making any good decisions or just decisions in general. She got Damon or Stefan to compel Andrew to confess and then got him beat up. I... Jer was getting better, he was feeling more confident and he wasn't ashamed anymore and she just bought it all down. Now all he feels is useless because he couldn't even prove he was right and innocent and couldn't even win this fight by himself." I explain. "Wow, why are we still helping her?" Noah asks. "Because she's still my sister no matter how idiotic." I clarify and he chuckles. "Don't take this the wrong way but; she's going to be your downfall, both your and your friends downfall. Dopplegangers have always been selfish and self-involved, I'm sorry Elle but that's how it's always been." Noah says. "I have known Elena my whole life and just because Katherine was....is selfish doesn't mean Elena will be too." I say and he just shrugs. We continue on; ignoring our little conversation, ever since he told me he is an Original I keep wondering if our friendship will last. At one point we will have to choose, either our friendship or our family; maybe it won't be a life and death situation but how many times will we be able to ignore the fact that we chose our family and hurt each other in one way or the other? I sigh before getting back to work. After another two hours Ares comes in to call us for lunch. We go downstairs and everyone is already sitting at the table eating Chinese or Thai? I don't know. As we eat, we start talking about our favorites; authors, singers, etc. It was different, it was nice because at home all we talk about anymore is supernatural problems. </p><p>After eating we all just sit around in the living room, all lost in our own thoughts and having our own worries and problems. "What if we fail at getting the dagger?" Felix asks and everyone turns to look at him. "What do you mean?" I ask him. "Well suppose we get there fine and no one is there, we still won't have the exact location of the dagger and what if we just don't find it? What if we fail?" Felix asks. "We won't, we'll make sure to plan out ever single detail. We'll only have one chance because once they find out someone is looking for the dagger, it'll be impossible to get it." Noah says. "You know that's not encouraging or even helpful, right?" I ask him and he sighs. "She is right but if we worry too much we are bound to forget something. Just don't worry and everything will workout." Ares assures everyone. "So Elle what happened with your birth mother?" Ares asks after a minute. "Well she came last night and asked for Elena but I shut the door on her face, then she she came again this morning and started talking nonsense about how she was here to help and how she has plan and now she has kidnapped Elena, because the meaning of being safe is lost on her." I say or rant before sighing. "Is there always drama in your life?" Natalie asks. "Yeah, for the past year or so at least. It's kind of like our whole life is just supernatural crises." I explain. "Sounds fun." Adam says sarcastically. "Yup, it's a blast." I reply. </p><p>We all somehow end up working out more details about our plan and trying to cover all possible mishaps. We decide to make two plans; just in case one fails or can't be used. I swear my life is becoming more of a movie every single day. After a while I get a text from Care saying that Elena is home and that she's safe just a little shaken up. I don't reply but focus back on our plan making. "What if they have the dagger under a spell that has special requirements?" Ezra asks suddenly. "We'll figure it out, there's nothing that we can do right now. For now let's focus on things we do know." Noah says and my phone rings again. "Maybe you should see what they want." Ares says. "I.... I'm not really eager to know, I'm pretty sure it's about Klaus or Bonnie. I don't really care right now, I don't want any part in their stupid plan." I say and Ares nods. After an hour or so I decide to go home and just paint for sometime. I reach home in 20 minutes and open the door to find the whole gang? already there. "We've been calling you." Elena says as soon as I walk in. "I know, and?" I ask her. "This is important, Klaus is here and we need a plan." Bonnie says. "And who says I'm interested in helping you? I made it clear to Elijah that I want no part in killing Klaus; I thought he would've given you the message." I tell her. "I did. They can't seem to accept that." Elijah says. "Aren't you going to help your sister Ari?" Jen asks. "I already have, killing Klaus won't help Elena it will only help Elijah and the Martin's get their revenge and help the Bennett's end 'another' abomination in their eyes." I inform her. "Klaus is a monster Elle." Jer says. "Why because he has killed people? Then in that way, Stefan and Damon are monsters too; so are Elijah and Mason and even me." I tell him. Jer looks down,I don't know if he's ashamed of me or.... "If you want my help keeping Elena safe and make sure she survives the ritual; I'll happily help but that's the extent of my help." I tell them. No one responds but I can tell that Jenna is disappointed and also has a lot of questions. I head to my room and change into shorts and a long tee. I change my dressing and get a sketchbook and colours and everything else. I first sketch a background before I start drawing the outlines of everyone, first Ares then Noah and so on. After the outline, I start adding details to their faces, hair, hands, etc. After I finish adding the details, I start painting. It takes me another 2 hours to finish the painting and then I leave it to dry. </p><p>Since it's dinner time, I decide to downstairs and to my surprise no one is there. I make myself sandwiches and eat them while watching some horror movie I don't know the name of. After eating I take a painkiller and go back to my room. After setting up my alarm and packing away my things I lie down in bed and turn off the lights. I try and reassure myself that Jenna and the others would understand but I can't seem to forget that look and all I can think about is the fact that this is what the bad feeling was about, not Klaus coming to Mystic Falls but me loosing my friends and family. I'm probably over reacting but at this moment it's the only thought I have in my mind. I sigh and decide to read till I can fall asleep instead of letting my mind wander further into ugly thoughts. After two or three chapters of If I Stay I can feel myself getting tired and so I close my book and turn off the light before welcoming a worry free sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 18 - Last Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my alarm and get out of bed. I can already feel that today is going to be awful. I take a shower, brush my teeth, change my dressing and change into black jeans and a white sweater before going downstairs. Unlike my initial belief, I don't find myself alone in the house. Aunt Jenna, John and Jer are in the kitchen eating toast, I think it's toast. I decide against joining them and instead leave to go The Grill before school. I get in my car and reach The Grill within five minutes. I order and pay for chocolate pancakes and a latte and find a seat. After eating, I drive to school. Upon entering I can feel fear creeping up and I don't understand what's happening. I try to ignore the feeling best as I can and continue with the day. </p><p>I see Natalie, Arya and Ezra near my locker. "Hey guys." I greet them and Arya looks relieved for some reason. "Hey Elle. I can call you that right?" Arya asks. "Yeah sure. You guys are joining from today?" I ask and they nod. "Felix and Adam are getting their schedules." Natalie says and I hum in response. "Are people here nice?" Ezra asks. He's gotten a bit less moodier these days and he talks more and nicely too. "I have no idea." I tell him. "You've studied here your whole life. How do you not know?" Ezra asks giving me an absurd look. "Uh, I don't talk to people that's how." I tell him. "Great." Natalie says. "What did you expect? I don't really like talking to people unnecessarily or even meet people unless it's unavoidable." I tell her. "Don't you have friends?" Natalie asks. "I do but we're on opposites ends today, I guess." I tell her and she nods. After Felix and Adam come, I explain the directions and tell them where the classes are. We separate since I don't have many classes with them. </p><p>Most of the day is boring other than the fact that there is an ever present bad feeling along with fear. Since it's sunny I decided to sit on a picnic bench during lunch. I take out the sketchbook that I always bring with me and start to draw something, not really having anything particular in mind. I'm done within a few minutes and I ended up drawing a rough sketch of the bronze dagger. I don't know how I feel about that. "Hey." I hear Ty's voice greet. "Hey." I say looking up at him. He smiles and I smile back. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Ty says and I look at him confused. "Why are you sorry?" I ask him. "I don't know, I felt like I should've said something. I don't trust them and I don't understand why Mason is all of sudden on their side.... " Ty says. "Ty, there are no sides." I tell him before he can finish his rant. "To them there are. Is everything going to be okay Ari?" Ty asks. "I don't know, but I hope it will be." I say and he nods. "Here, I got you something." Ty says. "Thanks." I say and take the burger he bought for me. </p><p>We finish lunch with mostly school talk, both of us avoiding the supernatural topics. "You... do you know?" Ty asks suddenly as we're walking towards history. "Know what?" I ask him. "About your mother... " Ty says before looking at me and I just give him a confused look. "She... Klaus compelled her, she delivered Katherine to him; made it known that he was here and the killed herself." Ty explains in a low voice. "Oh.." Is all I can manage to say. What should I say? I don't know how I feel about it. We reach the class and take our seats. "You okay?" Ty asks. "Yeah, I barely knew her." I say and he nods. He probably thinks I'm avoiding. "You going to the decade dance?" I ask him. "Probably. You?" He asks. "Probably not." I say and he gives me a look. "Come on you're going to let me suffer loneliness." Ty says dramatically. "Well you seem ready to make me suffer by asking me to come. Besides you won't be lonely, I'm sure you'll find someone to dance with and if nothing you'll get drunk with your team mates." I assure him and he sighs. "Fine." Ty agrees and I laugh a little as his whiny tone. </p><p>The others come in, we share this and English but that's it. "Hey. How has the day been?" I ask Arya as she sits on the desk next to me. "Fine I guess. It's not bad." Arya says and I smile. "Fine? It's awful. Do you know how many classes we share with your sister and that vampire?" Ezra asks sounding irritated abs ready to kill. "Sorry?" I say more in a questioning tone. "I hate it." Adam simply says. "I like it." Natalie says with a smile. "I have never seen anyone who likes school as much a she does." Felix says staring at Natalie. "Uh Ari?" Ty asks. "Oh sorry. This Arya, Natalie, Ezra, Felix and Adam. They're my friends. Guys this is Tyler, he's my best friend." I introduce them and they all smile as Ty does the same. It seems awkward though soon enough Ty's talking to Felix about the school team since Felix is interested and I can tell Adam is too. Natalie is talking to some girl that I don't know the name of and Ezra and Arya are talking too. "Hey Elle?" Ezra calls out and I turn to look at him. "Do you feel it?" He asks and I nod. "Yeah, since the moment I stepped in. You too?" I ask him and he nods so does Arya and so does Adam. "Great. Let's see what happens." I say mostly to myself. </p><p>Just then Alaric walks in and the terror I've been feeling all day increases tenfold and it's as though I can't move. I can feel everything blurring and my breathing getting harder. What's happening? "Ari..." I hear Ty's voice and even though my vision starts to clear and my breathing seems to get better, I can still feel the panic and terror. "In fine." I manage to say. "Are you sure?" I hear someone ask and I turn to see Alaric standing beside my desk. "Yeah, just.... can I leave? I don't feel well." I ask and Alaric nods. "Of course." He agrees.  I look to the others and I can tell they feel it too, especially Adam. I gesture him to cone with me and he nods, I take my before rushing out. What was that? As soon as I'm out of school the panic and terror fade away slowly. </p><p>Adam is right beside and we both sigh in relief once we're out. "What was that?" Adam asks. "I don't know. A warning maybe?" I say unsurely. "What do we do?" Adam asks. "We... we should wait for the others and then go talk to Ares and Noah, maybe they know what happened. He nods sighing again. "Thank you." Adam says suddenly. "What for?" I ask him. "For insisting on coming here. I probably would have been dead by now. So thanks." Adam says and I smile. "No problem. I'm glad you came and I'm glad you're alive." I tell him. "You care too much, you know that right?" Adam asks and I nod. We wait half an hour and the others cone out, visibly relaxing once they're out. They see us and walk towards us. "Let's go home." Ezra says and I smile slightly. I'm glad he's getting better. </p><p>I get into my car and Arya and Natalie sit with saying something about boys driving like idiots. I start driving towards Noah's house. We reach soon and park before knocking. "Hey Elle. Hey guys." Ares greets opening the door. "Hey." I greet giving him a small smile. "What's wrong?" He asks us stepping aside and I walk in. "Well.... uhh I have no idea." I tell him as the others come in. "I don't know what happened. I had this feeling of fear all day but it increased and I couldn't even breath or move. I... I'm so confused and scared." I tell him after Adam explains everything in detail. "Maybe someone caused it. Was there anyone who walked in or passed by you at that moment?" Ares asks. "I... Well Alaric walked in but that doesn't make any sense." I say and he nods. "It doesn't. What do you think it was?" Ares asks. "I didn't really know at first, I just passed off as another weird feeling but then everyone thinks Klaus is here and so I thought that maybe that was it. But it still doesn't add up." I say and sigh. "What doesn't add up?" Noah asks suddenly sitting near Ares. I explain everything to him and he nods seemingly lost in thought.</p><p>Everyone starts thinking about possible explanations."How's training?" I ask them. "It's fine, I think we should be ready in a month." Ares says and I nod. "I think I should contact Adrian, maybe he knows which coven has the dagger and it could help us prepare better." I say and Noah nods. "That's a good idea. Is there any event at your school today?" Noah asks and I nod. "Uh yeah. Why?" I ask him. "I have a feeling Alaric is not himself. Klaus has a.... a thing, he likes to make a show out of everything. I have a feeling he's going to make sure your sister and her friends know he's here." Noah explains. By now everyone is out of explanations, so we just listen to Noah. "So what? Klaus is possessing Alaric? How?" Adam asks him. "That's creepy." Natalie whispers. "It's a spell and it is kind of like possession. What is it tonight?" Ares asks. "A decade dance and Alaric will be a chaperone. Guess I'm going to a dance then." I say mostly to myself. "Guess we're all going. Sounds fun." Noah says sarcastically. </p><p>After a while me and Noah go to the study and he starts to teach me simple words. We are already done with basic grammar and rules so he thought we could start something a bit more difficult. "Noah... " I say and he hums in response. "Do you.... do you ever miss home?" I ask him. "Sometimes, then again I feel like New York was more my home than the one I lived in as a human. I think I miss the feeling, the humanity not the home itself. Why?" Noah asks. "No reason, sometimes I just wonder what it will be like to live forever. Do you remember your human life? Or your early days as a vampire?" I ask him. "Some of it. Some memories are blurred, faint while others are just stories. I can remember things that happened but sometimes it's just words or events rather than actual memories. Even some of my memories as a vampire are just stories or faint images." Noah explains. "Do... Did you forget someone from your early days? Their voice? Their face?" I ask him. "Elle, you won't forget them. Not your friends or your family. Everything will be fine, stop worrying." Noah assures me. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You know...... I didn't want to tell Ares because he worries a lot but I told them that, that I wouldn't help them kill Klaus and now my aunt and my brother are disappointed in me and my friends are... I don't even know. Did I make the wrong decision?" I ask him. "If it makes you feel better to not hurt someone then you made the right decision. Don't forgo your feelings for someone else's. It's not worth it." Noah says and I nod. "I just feel like I'm going to loose someone and if I do, I'll never be able to forgive myself for it. I'll never be able to forgive her either." I tell him. "I'll help you the best I can but I can't promise you anything." Noah says. "I know. Thank you though." I say and give him a small smile. He replies with a smile of his own. We both get back to work. </p><p>After about two or three hours Ares comes to get us so we can get ready. Ares hands me a black dress before basically shoving me into my room. I sigh before washing my face and then changing into the dress. It's knee length and has some flowers that make collar of sort. After changing I tie my hair into a bun and find some flats before going downstairs. No way in hell I'm wearing make up today. After about twenty minutes everyone comes downstairs and Ares gives me a glare. "Come on Elle, be a sport." Ares says when I don't budge at his glare. "No. You always do this. I'm fine thank you." I say and he pouts. Seriously? He's supposed to be over 300 years old. "Come on Elle, he's not going to move unless you do as he says." Noah says and I sigh. "I didn't even plan on going and now I have to wear make up too?" I ask myself. "Yes you do. Come on." Ares says dragging me upstairs. He's done in a few minutes as I made him promise to keep it to a minimum. We get into two cars and leave for the school. We reach soon and get in. Everyone is already there. Elena and the others seem tense probably because of Klaus' presence. </p><p>Natalie drags Felix do dance with her and Ezra seems to be regretting his decision. So am I. "Why did we decide to do this?" I ask out loud. "No idea but it's the most awful decision I've ever made." Ezra says and I chuckle. "Do you want to dance Arya?" Ares asks her. "Uh, I don't really know how to." Arya tells him. "Don't worry about it. Come on." Ares assures her and they both go off to dance as well. "Great. Now what?" Adam asks. "Keep an eye out I guess." Noah suggests. "Is the punch spiked?" Ezra asks. "Yup. It definitely is. Have fun." I tell him and he smirks. "I will." Ezra says. "I'm joining you." Adam says and they both disappear in the crowd. "You want to dance?" Noah asks. "No. Definitely not." I inform him. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." A girl says standing on the stage and everyone cheers. "This is for Elena. From Klaus." The girl continues and Elena looks scared as do the others. "Well.... I expected a lot more from your brother." I tell Noah. "So did I. I'm disappointed, he's lost his touch. There was a time he could terrify people even without being present." Noah says and I give him a look. He just shrugs. "Come on, one dance." Noah says. "Why do you insist on dancing?" I ask him. "Because I like dancing." Noah says. "Well, I don't." I tell him but he gives me a look. I sigh in defeat and he smiles. </p><p>We get to the dance floor. "Don't tell me we're going to do some weird sixties dance." I tell him and he just laughs. "Come on Elle, it wasn't that bad." Noah says and I shake my head trying to leave but he pulls me back and spins me around. After a while we do start doing some of the weird sixties dance but mostly go unnoticed. It was actually fun and I really needed a break from all the stress. "You're a good dancer." Noah says as we go to get something to drink. "I never said I was a bad dancer. I just said I don't like dancing." I tell him. "Then how come you can dance so well?" Noah asks. "Well my mom wanted me and Elena to take part in the Miss Mystic Falls thing which requires dance so we both learned how to dance. I started to see the whole thing as a waste of time so I stopped taking lessons." I clarify and he hums. I suddenly feel a little fear but not like how I felt this morning but how I felt when Caroline turned. "Something's wrong." I tell Noah, he looks around to find Klaus or the others but I let my instincts take over and I find myself following Jer. "Jer." I call out to him and he stops and turns to me. "Elle, what's wrong?" Jer asks. "I.... I have no idea. Stay with me? Please." I plead and he nods walking to me. "Elle!" Noah exclaims practically bursting through the door. "Everything okay?" He asks looking at us. "Yeah, I think." I tell him and he nods. "I'll check it out, go back in." Noah says and I nod. I take Jer's hand and drag him back with me. </p><p>I take him to where Ares and the others are standing. "What happened? Are you okay?" Ares asks. "I'm fine, I don't know what happened though." I tell him and he nods. "We didn't feel anything." Arya says and I shrug way too worried and confused to say anything. "Uh this is my brother Jer. Jer meet Arya, Ezra, Adam, Natalie and Felix." I introduce them and they exchange tight smiles and nods. "It was a trap." Noah declares coming to stand next to us. "You okay?" Jer asks him looking at the blood on his suit. "Uh yeah, all healed. We should probably let you take the lead. It seems as though your senses are helping you keep your family safe." Noah says and I nod. "Okay. I still feel on edge but I can't pinpoint it." I tell him. "Okay, take a deep breath, close your eyes and relax." Noah says and I follow his instructions. I can feel the need to go somewhere. "Stay here." I tell Jer and he nods, the others stay back too as Noah and I go. I follow my instincts and soon enough see Elena and Bonnie following Alaric. I run towards them and Noah follows at a human pace since there are still people around. "Stop." I say almost shouting and they all pause. "Arielle, what? Klaus has Jeremy, we have to go." Elena says and I'm glad to see she still cares. "No Elena, Jer is inside safe and fine. This is a trap." I tell her and she looks back at Alaric who is now staring at Noah dumbfounded. "Let's go. Now." I say and the two of them nod. Just as they turn to go back Klaus snaps his head towards us. "Not so soon." Klaus says and he goes to attack Bonnie but I slam him into a wall. "Go." I order them and they run. </p><p>I turn to Noah and see he's frozen in place. "Noah?" I call out. "It's fine. Go, I need to... " Noah says trailing off. "Okay. Be careful." I tell him. "You too. Go home. Okay?" Noah says and I nod. I release Klaus and he groans. I turn and leave finding Ares and the others, quickly telling them everything. "Okay let's go." Ares says and everyone seems reluctant to leave Noah here. "He'll be fine, he can handle himself." I tell them and they nod. "Where's Jer?" I ask Ares as we head to the cars. "He went with your sister. They all left, your friends and aunt too. We told Tyler we'll make sure you'll be okay before he agreed to leave. The others didn't seem to mind. Care to tell why?" Ares asks. "I told them that I wouldn't help them kill Klaus and they didn't like it." I tell him and he looks at me with an odd look. We drive back in silence and I can tell Ares is really nervous. I hold his hand and squeeze it. He looks at me gratefully. I know he doesn't want to worry everyone else or even voice his worries because that would make it real. We reach in fifteen minutes and go in. We all settle down on the couches in the living room. </p><p>After a while it becomes too much and I decide to make some hot chocolate. I know Ares loves it and it'll help him calm down a little. I go to the kitchen and start making some hot chocolate, someone comes in and I turn to see Adam. "Can I help?" Adam asks and I nod. We should probably make something to eat too since we were supposed to have dinner after the dance. Adam and I decide to make some pancakes because we can and pancakes and hot chocolate make a good combo, I think. Probably. We finish making them in about twenty minutes and hear the door open at the same time. We both do outside to see Noah who looks defeated. Ares takes Noah's hand and leads him to their room. Everyone stares to where they disappear and I tell them that we made food. We go in and sit at the table but decide to wait for the other two. "You think he'll be okay?" Arya asks and everyone turns to me. "Yeah, he'll be fine. We'll help him. Don't worry." I tell them and give a small believable smile. Everyone relaxes a bit but not fully. They come down a few minutes later and silently sit down. Everyone starts eating even though both the hot chocolate and pancakes are a bit cold.</p><p>After a few minutes, I can see everyone is getting tired of this. "What happened?" Ezra asks suddenly and with force. Everyone startles a bit even Noah. Noah sighs and looks lost. "Noah? Everything okay?" I ask him. "Not really. Nik and I were talking but suddenly Elijah came there and everything turned into a mess. Nik wouldn't stop taunting Elijah and in all honesty Elijah seemed ready to snap. It ended with a threat from Nik and a challenge from Elijah. Huh, it's funny. I thought maybe they had changed a bit but nothing. They're still the same. I don't know if I want to help either of them but I don't want Nik to die either." Noah explains. "Then don't help him, just stay close to where the ritual will take place. In case anything goes wrong, you can help him." I tell him and he looks at me. "Yeah, I guess." Noah says. I know he expected at least a little change, maybe a compromise. We eat silently after that. After dinner Noah and I clean up since he insisted on it. "It's not your fault. It's okay to not choose or even to opt out." I tell him. "I know. Why do I still feel so awful?" Noah asks. "Because you care and you realize they don't. You want them to understand your point of view and conpromise but they won't." I say and he nods. I chuckle a bit realising how odd this situation is. "What?" Noah asks. "I just realised how odd this is, it's usually me who is stressed and you who assures me. This is fun too, given the fact that I could probably ruin your life with my awful advice." I tell him. "Ah, your advice isn't all awful. Why were we blessed with siblings who should not be allowed to make decisions yet they seem to take time in making the worst decisions?" Noah asks. "I have no idea but it's tiring, isn't it?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah it's more than tiring. I forgot just what a headache all of this was." Noah says. He laughs a little before lolsing his smile. "It's going to be okay. I promise." I tell him. "How do you know that?" Noah asks. "I don't. But usually you're optimistic and always tell me it will be fine in the end, so I just thought I should give it a try." I tell him shrugging my shoulders. We finish cleaning up and go to the living room. </p><p>Since everyone is tired, we decide to sleep and discuss things tomorrow. I go to my room and change into shorts and a loose tee. I wash off the makeup and let loose my hair before getting into bed. I turn off the lights, set an alarm and close my eyes. I can feel exhaustion washing over me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 19 - Klaus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up tired and already done with the day, I lie in my bed for a few minutes trying not to fall back asleep. After I gather all my strength and motivation, and yes motivation is necessary; I get out of bed and take a shower, brush and get ready. Since I have no plans, I dress in sweats and a plain tee. After changing my dressing, I go downstairs to see no one is up yet. I look at the clock and it's only 5. Great. I start some coffee and toast. After I'm done eating, I go back to my room and take a grimoire from the shelf. I don't know many spells so I start with defensive spells. I learn two defensive spells before moving to offensive spells. I learn how to break bones, restrict breathing, turn blood acidic and a spell that causes people to explode. I don't think I ever want to use any of those, but better safe than sorry. After this I look for a healing spell since I'm frequently hurt. I find one and try to heal my leg. After I perform the spell twice I feel something like a tingling. I remove the dressing to see the wound almost gone. I repeat the spell once more on my leg then on my stomach. </p><p>After I'm fully healed I go down stairs and see everyone there. "Good morning." I greet everyone. Everyone greets back and we leave to train, after I assure them that I'm fine. We start off with jogging, then archery and then sparring. They all seem to be doing good, I don't want any losses in New Orleans. We don't even know what to expect, if there will be a fight or if it will be simple. After we reach back, everyone gets ready for the day. I take another shower and change again. There's a knock on my door and I open it to see Ares. "Hey." I greet him and let him in. "Hey." Ares greets and sits down on the bed. "Everything okay?" I ask him after a few seconds of pause. "I'm worried." Ares states. "About what?" I ask him as I sit down next to him. "The ritual. It's not going to end well." Ares says. "Yeah. I know. I don't really want to interfere though, but the Salvatores will and it won't end well for someone." I say. "Everything is a mess, the ritual then the dagger. It's as though we are attracting problems. I don't want to end up loosing someone." Ares says. "Yeah, I don't either." I agree. Ares sighs and gets up. "Come on, we still have plans to make." Ares says holding out his hand. I take it and we both go downstairs. </p><p>We see everyone sitting around the coffee table with books and maps. "What are we doing?" I ask as Ares and I sit down. "Using Adam's blood to locate the dagger. The location will also tell us which coven has the dagger." Noah explains. "Won't the coven be able to sense it? Is that possible?" I ask them. Noah sighs before nodding. "They would but if we do it right they won't suspect it." Noah says. "Okay. Let's do it." Adam says. Noah straightens out the map of New Orleans and then turns to Adam. After a little hesitation Adam puts forward his hand and Noah makes a little cut. Noah starts chanting after a little blood falls on the map. After a few seconds the blood starts moving and ends up stopping on a cemetery. "They live in a cemetery?" Felix asks in a deadpan voice. "They don't live there, it's their meeting place of sorts." Ezra clarifies. "He's right. It belongs to the French Quarter Coven." Ares says. "Great, now we know who has it. We can prepare according to that." I say and Ares. "Right. French Quarter witches are prideful, this makes it easier." Ares agrees. "Maybe so but we shouldn't get too over confident." Noah says and I nod. "Yeah, we should still prepare for anything that might be a problem. Even the vampires." I say and everyone nods. </p><p>For the next hour or so we try to find a spell to enter the cemetery. Apparently we need to be invited in the cemetery by a witch from the coven. Noah thinks we can't get in even with a spell but Ezra and Ares think we can if we find the proper spell. I'm not so sure about this but we don't have any other way in. Even if one of us gets invited in, it is too risky. Ezra finds a spell but we need to test it so Noah's smart plan is to go to New Orleans once before the actual plan and try to find out as much as we can. He even suggested that we check out the place where the dagger is. Adam said he wanted to go but none of us think that's a good idea. "Maybe Ezra should go with you. He knows a lot more than any of us. Plus he can help if there is any trouble. If you want to go that is." I suggest after a lot of possibilities are discussed. "She is right. Ezra is the safest option." Ares agrees. "Sure. Sounds fun. Let's see how it goes." Ezra agrees. After that everyone goes to do their own thing while me and Ares go to the study so that he can teach me Greek. Noah said that he wanted to talk once more to both Elijah and Klaus. </p><p>Ares thinks we should start with basic words and phrases since I finished alphabets with Noah. "How did you heal your wounds?" Ares asks as he looks for a book. "I found a spell in a grimoire. Why?" I ask him. "Healing spells are difficult and take a lot but you seem fine." Ares says. "Is that bad?" I ask. "No, it's not. It means you're getting stronger." Ares says with a small smile. "I also learnt a few defensive and offensive spells, just in case." I tell him and he nods. "We'll probably need those in New Orleans." Ares says. "Maybe. Tomorrow's the full moon right?" I ask Ares and he nods. "Yes, why?" Ares questions. "Arya's a werewolf, she's going to turn tomorrow." I remind him. "Right. We can do the spell you did last time. Tomorrow is also the day Klaus breaks the curse, I hope everything goes well." Ares says and I nod my head. We start trying not to worry too much. After some time the door opens and Noah comes in. "Hey." I greet him as Ares stands to go towards him. Noah gives me a weak smile and I pack everything before going to the door. Ares smiles in gratitude and I just give him a small encouraging smile. I go to my room and look for phone. I check to see there is nothing, no messages or anything. I don't really don't know what I expected. I lie down on my bed thinking over wether I really made the right decision. Ugh. I take my phone and text Jer. </p><p>Jer❤<br/>Are you okay? </p><p>I think it over a few seconds before hitting send. There's a knock on the door before Arya comes in. "Hey." I greet her before sitting up and gesturing her to sit as well. "Hey." Arya greets back. "Everything okay?" I ask her after a few moments of silence. "Yeah, I think. I mean..... tomorrow. I'm just worried. I don't want to hurt anyone or be a problem." Arya says. "Don't worry. Me and Ares have an idea. You won't have to leave and you won't hurt anyone. Besides you're not a problem. Don't think that way." I tell her and she nods. "Thanks. I'm glad you're my friend." Arya says. "I'm glad you're my friend too. I'm not good at making friends or even keeping them." I say looking down at my phone again. "It's not your fault. They're your friends they should respect your choices not act like children." Arya says sounding mad. "I guess. What have our lives become?" I question. "A never ending drama show." Arya says and we both laugh. "Yeah. Can we quit the show?" I ask her. "I wish we could." Arya says chuckling slightly. "Do you miss your home?" I ask her. "Not really. I never really had a home. This feels like home though, with you guys. Sorry I didn't..." Arya says. "It's fine. It does feel like home. I'm glad you finally have a home." I tell her and she smiles. "At least for some time." Arya says. "What do you mean?" I ask her. "After this is over we have to leave, go back and pretend nothing happened until we turn." Arya says. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to. I'm sure Ares and Noah won't mind. Besides Fighters have always lived together. We can help each other." I tell her and she nods. "Sounds amazing." Arya whispers. "We should go down, I'm hungry. It's almost lunch time anyways." I tell her and she nods. </p><p>We both go downstairs to see the others watching some cartoon. "You guys hungry?" I ask them once we are close. "Very much so." Ezra says his eyes not leaving the screen. "I'll help." Adam says getting up. We both go to the kitchen. "What do you wanna make?" I ask him. "Lasagna? It's my favorite dish." Adam says getting a little shy. "Sure. Sounds great. Let's start." I say and we start gathering the ingredients. We both start working while occasionally talking about random topics. After making the basic preparations, we finally put it in the oven for an hour. "What are you going to do after all of this is over?" Adam asks. "Well it's my senior year so I'm going to try and survive it, then I'll probably apply for a culinary school that is far from here. There are a few I like; two in New York, then in Maryland and one in New Orleans. What about you?" I ask him. "I haven't really given it thought. Maybe I'll join you?" Adam asks. "Yeah. That would be cool. I never really thought I would have someone by my side when I leave here. I don't think I could survive alone though." I tell him. "I think you would do just fine. I never thought I would've friends or people I trust. It's a great feeling to be able trust others, to know that there's someone you can turn to." Adam says his voice low but filled with emotions. It's the most he's talked about his feelings. "Yeah it's a great feeling." I agree. "Will we.... stay together even after we get the dagger?" Adam asks. "I guess it's up to each person to decide. It would be a good idea to stick together, we'd be able to help each other and plus if and when we turn we would know that we are safe." I explain and he nods. "Yeah. We'd be safer together." Adam agrees. We both go to the living room and watch TV with the others until food is ready.</p><p>As the oven dings signifying that our food is ready, Noah and Ares come downstairs. "Lunch is ready." I tell everyone after me and Adam make sure the Lasagna is properly cooked. We all eat lunch without much talk since everyone is once again seemingly lost in their own minds. We do that a lot, the silence is comforting sometimes. It's also odd how close I feel to them even if we don't talk that often, neither have we known each other long. I hope everything turns out well. I'll just have to wait and see. How odd is it, I'm so powerful yet so helpless?  I don't know how I'm going to fix everything with Jenna or Jer or the others. I guess Arya is right it's their fault too, but will they try to fix it? After eating we clean and everyone goes to their rooms. I want to ask Noah what happened but think better of it. I take my sketchbook from my room and go towards the door. The forest is beautiful and I really want to sketch it. I go out and sit on one of the chairs that is always in the backyard. I'm almost done when someone comes and sits down next to me. I continue sketching not really bothering to check. "That's amazing." I hear Ezra's voice say. "Thanks. It's something I like to do to get my mind off things or just relax. What about you? What's your escape?" I ask him. "Magic. It's always been my escape. It's funny since I was barely allowed to use it, but I guess that's what made it my escape." Ezra replies sounding tired. "You wanna practice?" I ask him. I know he hasn't used magic for a long time. "Yeah, I do." Ezra says. "Let's go. Just this morning I found some offensive and defensive spells, we could try them." I suggest and Ezra nods. "I think we should practice outside though." Ezra says. "Yeah, sounds safer." I agree. We go inside and I let him in my room. I keep my sketchbook on my desk before taking the grimoire I was looking through. We go back outside and decide to just practice defensive spells. After a while Ezra starts teaching me the spells he learnt in his coven and I teach him the spells Noah and Ares taught me. We go back inside after the sun sets. Arya and Natalie are sitting in the living room talking in whispers. </p><p>Ezra and I go towards them and they greet us with smiles. I return the smile. I sit down next to Natalie and Ezra sits on an armchair. "What were you guys doing?" Arya asks. "We were practicing a few spells. What about you?" I ask her. "Not much just talking about our past and stuff. I'm bored, we should go out to eat." Natalie says. "Sure. There's a nice restaurant just on the outskirts." I suggest. "Sounds great. At least the pesky little nuisances won't be there." Ezra says. "True. I'll tell Adam and Felix." Arya agrees and leaves to get them. "I'll ask Noah and Ares." I tell Ezra and Natalie and they nod. I go towards their rooms and knock. Noah opens the door looking as though he just woke up. "Hey Elle." Noah greets sleepily. "Hey, so we made a plan to go to a restaurant on the outskirts to eat. You both coming or?" I ask him. "Yeah sure. We'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Noah agrees. "What happened?" I ask him and he sighs. "The same. I told him I'll only help him break the curse, I won't help him against Elijah. I told him I wouldn't choose. He's just happy that I'll be there." Noah says. "That's good. You know Elijah said you all lost your humanity over the years but I find it hard to believe. If he's happy to have you by his side it proves he cares even a little." I tell him and he smiles a little. "Yeah, I guess so." Noah agrees and I give him a small smile in return. I leave him and go change into jeans and a t-shirt. I go downstairs and everyone follows soon. We leave in two cars, I drive in one and lead them. We reach in half an hour and get out of the car. </p><p> </p><p>We go in and are led to a table. Everyone sits down and we soon place our orders. "So, I was thinking about what we could all dress up as when we go to New Orleans. Do you guys have any preferences?" Ares asks. "Yup, it's not dressing up and just wearing jeans and a tee." I tell Ares and he pouts glaring at me slightly. "Uh, why would we dress up anyway?" Arya asks. "Because it's Mardi Gras and everyone dresses up. Besides it would make us blend in rather than standing out." Ares says smiling again. "Well I don't mind anything. I trust you." Natalie smiles at Ares and Ares' smiles widens. Everyone agrees and I internally groan. Ares smiles at me triumphantly and I just sigh, like I ever even had an option. Our food comes and we all eat while Ares gives ideas and Natalie, Arya and Felix give their opinion while the others say something here and there. </p><p>After finishing our food which was delicious we get in our cars to drive back home. Once reaching home, I take a shower and change into my earlier clothes. I tie my hair in a loose braid and then brush my teeth before getting into my bed. I set an alarm for 6 before turning off the lights. After a few seconds my phone rings indicating I had a new message. I take my phone to see its a message from Jer. </p><p>Elle⭐<br/>I'm fine Elle. I miss you. I'm sorry for not talking to you or even texting. </p><p>Jer❤<br/>It's okay, I miss you too. Everything will be fine soon. </p><p>Elle⭐<br/>I know. I know you'll make sure everything's okay. I'll text you tomorrow. Goodnight. </p><p>Jer❤<br/>Okay. Goodnight. I love you Jer, be careful. </p><p>Elle⭐<br/>I love you too. You be careful too. </p><p>I smile knowing that at least Jer is not mad at me. I don't know if I would be okay if Jer was disappointed in me. I mean I can handle Jenna and the others being mad at me but not Jer. He's always been the only person I wanted to be proud of me. Well other than my parents. I keep my phone back down and close my eyes hoping that everything will be better soon. I hope that the ritual doesn't have any collateral damages but with the Salvatores you can never tell what new way they will mess things up in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 20 - The Last Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my bed dipping and someone settling beside me. I shift and open my eyes to see it's Ares. "Hey." I greet him, my voice heavily laced with sleep. "Hey. Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Ares says. "Hmm, is everything okay?" I ask him. "Noah left, I'm just worried." Ares says. "Oh. I thought he would leave before the ritual." I say a little confused. I sit up to see that it's only 6. "He was going to but then he got a call from Klaus and said something about stopping him from doing something stupid and left." Ares explains. "That's a good idea." I say and Ares hums in agreement. I lay back down and sigh. "I'm worried." Ares says. "Why? Noah can handle himself." I tell him and he sighs. "It's just... your friends and family seem to have a plan. They'll hurt him, if it means getting to Klaus, they'll do it gladly." Ares says worriedly and I internally agree but since he's already worried it's better to assure him. "I know but he's what? a thousand years old. He's probably faced worse enemies than a bunch of teens and a few dumb vampires." I assure him and he laughs lightly. "True. It's natural to be worried though, right?" Ares asks. "Of course, it's natural after all he is your husband." I tell him and he nods. "Breakfast?" I ask him after a few minutes and he sits up before nodding. </p><p>We both go downstairs and I make some coffee and we both sit down at the table. I try not to let my thoughts drift off towards anything about the ritual. "Are you going to go home?" Ares asks suddenly. "Yeah, I need to make sure Elena drinks the stupid potion." I tell him and he nods. "Hmm. Sounds easy." Ares says sarcastically. "Yup, everything about Elena is easy." I agree with him. We both finish our coffees and go to our own room. I go back to my room and get ready. After I'm done, I take the potion with me and go back downstairs. I see that everyone's up already and having breakfast. "Good morning." I greet them and they greet back. "Are you going somewhere?" Felix asks. "Yeah, I'm going home. Need to make sure my sister doesn't die." I tell him and he nods. "I'll see you guys later." I tell them. "You'll be here right?" Arya asks. "When I turn, you'll be here?" Arya questions when I look at her confused. "Yeah, of course. Don't worry too much." I assure and she gives me a smile. I smile back before saying bye and leaving. </p><p>I get in the car and my phone rings indicating I have a message. I read it to see it's from Caroline asking me to come to the Boarding House. I sigh and start driving towards the Boarding House. Once there, I actually contemplate just leaving. I groan out loud before getting out of the car and going into the house. I walk into the living room and see everyone there and I mean everyone; Jenna, Jer, Care, Matt, Tyler, Mason, the Martins, Elijah, the Bennetts, Lee, Lexi and obviously the Salvatores and my sister. What are they forming a club or something? It's like they want everyone to know the problems. Idiots. "Oh, finally. The smart one is here." Damon says filling a glass with Bourbon and holding it out for me. "Thanks." I say taking the glass. Definitely gonna need it. "You finally decided show up. Thanks for giving us the time." Elena says a little aggressively. "You're welcome." I reply sarcastically. I sit down next to Jer. "Hey. Miss me?" I ask him mockingly. "So much." Jer says sincerely. I give him smile and he does the same. "Here." I say, taking the potion and giving it to Elena. "You think it will work?" Damon asks. "I know it will. Don't do anything stupid, I know it's basic part of your personalities but please, refrain from idiocy for today." I tell them and Damon smiles sarcastically. "What is your plan anyway?" I ask them. "Why would we tell you? For all we know you..... " Bonnie starts but I cut her off. "Okay, don't tell me. I don't really care. Have fun." I tell her and she glares at me. </p><p>Damon laughs and I can see Ty and Matt want to too. "Go ahead, I want to make sure you drink it." I tell Elena. "Why wouldn't I?" Elena asks glaring a little. "Because you're spiteful and an idiot." I inform and she seems about ready to burst. "What are you going to be doing anyway?" Bonnie asks angrily. "Eat, watch TV, read and sleep. Seems like a great plan to me." I tell her. "How can you not care?" Mr.Martin asks. "I do care, just not in the way you think I should. I have my own opinions so I don't really need yours." I inform him and he frowns. "Do you think that staying out of this will make it better? That it will cause less damage?" Elijah asks. "Yeah, I do. It won't make me stand against my friend and it won't make me feel like I'm ruling someones life or well.... death. I thought you understood." I tell Elijah. "I do, I was merely curious if it had anything to with Henrik." Elijah states and I'm confused for a few moments before remembering that it's Noah's real name. "Of course it does. He's my friend, he helped me when I was at the worst point in my life. This is the least I can do. Your brother is an amazing person Elijah which makes it harder to believe that someone he grew up with is all evil." I explain and he nods seeming to be a little surprised. "You always surprise me Arielle. I wish I could have your believes." Elijah says. "It's not that difficult, you are just not willing to give it, to give him a chance. It's not about wishing it's about taking a risk." I clarify and he smiles a little. "Are you done?" Elena's voice rings out and I sigh in annoyance. "Yeah. Are you?" I ask her and she gives me a sarcastic smile before pouring the potion in her coffee. She stares at it a few seconds before downing it in one go. Everyone stares as though waiting for some transformation or magic like when fairy godmother magically changes Cinderella's dress and she is surrounded by blue light. "Great. Hope your plan doesn't get you killed, otherwise it was nice knowing you." I say sarcastically before getting up. </p><p>I leave the boarding house after bidding Jer goodbye since they didn't want me to know their very secret plan. I don't really get why think I was even interested. Idiots. I drive home to get the grimoire for tonight's spell. I reach home and go in. I go to my room and get the grimoire and the extra wolfsbane I have before getting back in the car and going back to Ares and Noah's house. I reach soon and go in. Everyone is in the living room doing homework. I greet everyone getting replies before I sit down next to Ares who is working on new designs. "Here." I say handing him the grimoire. "The spell's in this?" Ares asks taking the grimoire. "Yeah. It's pretty simple too. Just tiring." I tell him and he nods as he takes the book and starts flipping through it. Ezra comes up and sits next to us. "I want to help too." Ezra says. "Of course. We can do it together." Ares agrees. </p><p>As Ares and Ezra go through the spell, I go to the kitchen and make myself another coffee. As soon as it's ready I put it in a mug and take it back to the living room. "We need wolfsbane." Ares says as I sit back next to him. "Yeah, I have some." "I have it." I say at the same time Arya does. "You know,just in case." Arya explains when Ares stares at her. Ares doesn't seem to like the answer and in all honestly neither do I, I mean wolfsbane is pretty painful for wolves and poisonous. The thought of Arya using wolfsbane during transitions is not very comforting. "We also need to find an open field away from wherever the ritual is taking place." I tell Ares and he nods. "Any ideas?" Ares asks. "Yeah actually. I know a place." I assure him. "Will this actually work?" Arya asks. "It will. I've already done it once already, relax. This will definitely work." I tell her and she nods, giving me a small smile. I spend the next few hours reading Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix. I finally got time to read it. I read Goblet Of Fire before leaving for New York but I didn't have the time to start the next one. I only leave the book for lunch before going back to reading. "You've been reading that the whole day, aren't you tired?" Natalie asks coming to sit next to me. "Nope. I'm almost done, besides I rarely get time these days. It's wise to make the most of it." I tell her not taking my eyes off. She sighs before putting her phone in front of my face. I focus on the phone to see it's past 7. "Don't you think we should start preparing?" Natalie asks and I groan but put the book aside and get up. "Fine, let's prepare." I say and she smiles satisfied. </p><p>Natalie and I go to Arya's room since she hasn't come out yet while the others go to get food. We reach her room and Natalie knocks on Arya's door. After a few seconds she opens the room looking tired but also like she's ready to take on whatever is to come. Does that make sense? "Hey guys." Arya greets. "Hey. It's almost time." Natalie says. "Yeah, I know. I'm just worried." Arya says walking in and sits on her bed. "I know it's very painful and I really wish I could help but this is the best I can do." I tell her. "I know. At least I won't hurt anyone." Arya says. "And we'll be there with you." Natalie says trying to cheer her up. Not that it would help but still it's worth a try. "Yeah, at least I won't be alone." Arya agrees. I pack extra clothes for Arya while Natalie tries to help her feel a little better. "Let's go. The others are probably back with food." I say after finishing packing. They both nod and we go to dining room. Everyone else is already there and we eat with a few jokes and light conversations. After eating we get in two different cars and I lead them towards the woods near the outskirts of the town. Once there; me, Natalie, Adam and Felix bury wolfsbane at four corners while Ezra draws the symbol. Arya is sitting in the middle of the four invisible walls while Ares is helping her calm down and doing a spell. It won't reduce the pain of the transition but will help her not lash out and be a bit calmer throughout the turning. </p><p>After all the preparations are done, Ares and Ezra stand on opposite ends of the symbol and start the spell. The rest of us stand a little behind the invisible line. As soon as the spell is over the four walls light up before turning into fire like it did that night. Everyone stares amazed including Arya and Ares. "Is this supposed to happen?" Adam asks. "Yeah, don't worry it'll disappear in a few seconds." I clarify and the walls soon disappear. "Don't worry Arya, it won't let you pass but won't hurt you either." I assure Arya who seems worried after the initial amazement fades. I gesture her towards the wall and she walks over. She stops where the fire was before raising her hand and trying to reach forward. Her hand stops where the barrier is supposed to be and she smiles slightly. There's still some time to the full moon so we all sit down near the barrier and Arya does the same. After a few minutes Adam starts talking to Arya, trying to distract her. I'm pretty sure he likes Arya. They would work well together. Arya needs safety and Adam needs someone to fight for. He's already lost his family and in his mind there's no going back. A few minutes later my phone rings and I take it to see a message from Jer saying that Klaus took Jenna and the others have no solid plan to help her. I get up trying not to disturb the sonewhat calm atmosphere but Ares notices and follows me. "What is it?" Ares asks once we are at a safe distance. "Klaus has Jenna. He's going to use her as the vampire for the ritual." I tell him reading the second message I got from Jer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 21 - The Sun Also Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I try not to freak out or cry after reading the text about her being the vampire sacrifice. "Call Noah, he'll help." Ares says. "I know but.... he's already worried and has a lot to do." I tell him. "Just call or I will." Ares says and I know from the undertone that he is very serious. I call Noah and he picks up on the second ring. "Hey Elle, everything okay?" Noah asks sounding bored. "Yeah......no. Klaus had Jenna as the vampire sacrifice. I.... can you help her?" I ask him, not really wanting to cause any trouble between him and his brothers. "I.... of course. Go home, she'll be there soon. I promise." Noah says hesitating a little and I almost tell him not to do anything but I love Jenna and she's the little family I have left. It's selfish but I can't handle loosing another person. "Thank you. Please be careful." I say wishing there was another way to do this. "Don't worry Elle. I'll be careful." Noah says and I can tell he's worried about how this will work out. "You better. And.... if it's necessary don't hesitate to do... well do anything." I tell him wanting him to defend himself but also not wanting the others to get hurt. "Even if it means hurting your friends?" Noah asks after a pause and I hesitate. "Yeah, just don't kill them." I tell him knowing they won't hesitate. "Okay. You know I never thought you, who's always protective of the people you love even if they are idiots; would tell me that I should hurt them." Noah says and I know that even though he wants to pass it off as a joke he's serious. "Yeah well, they aren't the only ones I have to protect now. You're..... you're my family now and I'd rather you don't die at their hands or just in general." I say finally being able to admit it. It's very odd that admitting this feels like a big thing to do. "I have a new family now, I would rather not die as well." Noah says and I can tell he's smiling. "See you soon then?" I ask for some reassurance. "Yeah. See you." Noah says and I cut the call. </p><p>I go back to where everyone is and Ares looks towards me. I give him a small smile. Noah said to go home but I promised Arya that I'll stay. "Everything okay?" Felix asks. "Not really. Don't worry though, I'm sure it'll be fine." I tell him. "It's okay if you have to go." Arya assures me. "I promised I would stay." I remind her. "I know but I have everyone here and she needs you more." Arya says. I give her a confused look since I know Ares didn't say anything. "I have heightened senses too you know." Arya replies and I give her a smile. "Call me if you need anything." I tell them and everyone nods. "Elle, take some blood bags for her. Noah stores them in our room." Ares tells me and I nod. I take a car and first drive to get the blood bags. I reach soon and I'm pretty sure I was over speeding too much. I get a few blood bags and get back in the car. I drive home and put the bags in the refrigerator before sitting on the couch and waiting. After sitting for a few minutes, I get a little impatient. I decide to make something for Jenna since food helps with cravings and also because it would take my mind off things. After I make Mac and Cheese, I sit down at the counter and try to resist the urge to call Noah.</p><p>Noah's Point Of View:</p><p>As Elle cuts the call, I sigh debating on what to do next. Who can I turn that won't be missed? Obviously someone who doesn't have a family but I don't have time to research. I wish I could just use one of the Salvatores or even one of their friends but it's already chaotic enough and we don't need to add fuel to the fire. I look around and see a guy near an alley who looks way too suspicious, it's like fate. I speed up behind him and debate for a few moments before grabbing him and giving him vampire blood. I snap his neck and then speed off with him. Hopefully there isn't too much talk about this. I reach the Quarry where the ritual is going to take place and see that Jenna is feeding on the witches blood before the witch pushes her back and conjures a fire circle. The doppelganger is trying to calm her but she herself seems to be going mad. I almost feel bad for her...... almost. I drag the boy I have with me towards Jenna. I remove the fire circle around Jenna and I can feel Nik's witch is trying to stop me. As if she could, young witches are so arrogant. "Hello Jenna. Come on, time to leave." I tell her. She looks at me confused as I offer her my hand. "What are you doing brother?" I hear Nik's voice ask from behind me. "This doesn't affect you Nik. We will finish the ritual tonight." I tell him not in the mood to argue or play his little games. "Jenna don't trust him." The doppelganger shouts from her place as I grab ahold of Jenna and lift her up. </p><p>I push the boy in Jenna's place and reignite the fire circle around him. The witch looks annoyed but goes to feed the boy after Nik says something to her. "Henrik.... " Nik starts; coming to stand next to me. "Don't, look Nik I promised to help you and I will; just let me do this." I plead a little. "They tried to interfere. They deserve it. Who are you doing this for anyway? The witch from the dance?" Nik asks angered. "Yeah, I am doing this for her. Besides, the Salvatores tried to interfere and the only thing they care about is that petty little doppelganger. And she will end up dead at your hands, no need for more damage." I tell him and he sighs dramatically. "Please Nik." I plead. "Fine. We start soon." Nik says walking back to his witch. "Go straight home and don't stop till you reach. No matter what don't let your hunger overpower you. Go." I compel Jenna before letting her go. She runs off and I turn to Nik, "Let's get started." I say and Nik nods smirking in a very Nik way.</p><p>Arielle's Point Of View:</p><p>About half an hour later, there's a knock on the door and I race towards it trying not to slip and fall. I reach and open the door, on the other side is Jenna who looks scared and somewhat angry. "Jen. Come in." I say moving out of the way. I don't really know how the invite thing works but hopefully she can come in. Jenna looks at me for a few seconds before walking in and I sigh in relief. "Ari? I... " Jenna starts but I stop her knowing her emotions are heightened and she's feeling too many things at once. "Calm down Jen, it's okay. Here sit." I say leading her to the living room. Once she sits down, I go into the kitchen and pour a blood bag into a glass. This makes me uncomfortable but Jenna needs it. I go back and offer her the glass. "It's... blood. I don't... " Jenna says trailing off. "I know. You need it Jen. It's okay, here don't think about it too much." I tell her. She nods and takes the glass looking at it before downing it one go and looking back at me seemingly surprised, if it's by the speed at which she downed it or the fact that she liked the taste; I don't know. "You're going to need more, obviously. Come on." I tell her holding out my hand. She takes it and I lead her to the kitchen, making her have a seat before taking out a plate and serving her some food. When I place the food in front of her she looks confused. "Food helps with the cravings. So does alcohol." I inform her and she nods. </p><p>After Jenna finishes eating I give her another blood bag and she seems sated? I guess. "How are you feeling?" I ask her. "Awful. I feel angry at Klaus for turning me. I feel angry at myself because I should've trusted you. They interfered in Klaus' plan and this happened. I'm such an idiot." Jenna explains. "It's okay Jen. It's just your heightened emotions. Whatever you're feeling is multiplying and I know it's difficult but try to think of good things and be happy or calm." I try to explain to her. "Heightened? Great. Just what I need." Jenna says tiredly and nearly on the verge of crying. "Okay. How about you try and get some sleep? I'll explain everything tomorrow and we can try to work through everything." I suggest and she nods. "Yeah okay." Jenna agrees. I clean up and explain her the basics like how she has heightened emotions, hearing and sight and how she can't walk into the sun until I make her a daylight ring. We both go up to her room and I close all the windows and shut the curtains so as to stop sun from getting in the room in the morning. Jenna tells me how she hates the loudness and I tell her to change while I think of something. Maybe music? I mean soft music in a closed room will help her focus, right? I decide to go with and play soft instrumentals on the speakers she has. Jenna comes out after changing and seems to relax a little. "Come get me if you need anything. Okay?" I ask in a whisper and Jenna nods lying down on the bed. "Goodnight Jen." I whisper. "Goodnight Ari." Jenna says closing her eyes. I leave the room and quietly shut the door. I walk down the stairs and out the door.</p><p>I sit down on the porch swing and call Ares. "Hey Elle. How is everything?" Ares asks answering the phone. "Hey Ares, everything is fine. I mean she's having troubles but she's sleeping now. How about Arya? Is she okay?" I ask him. "Yeah, she's fine. The painful part is over and she seems to be enjoying herself. Try and get some rest Elle, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Ares says sighing. And I agree with him. "Yeah okay. Just be careful though, there are still other wolves here." I warn him. "Yeah I remember, don't worry; protections are in place. Goodnight Elle." Ares assures me. "Goodnight Ares. Take care." I cut the call and go back in and towards my room. I change before setting an alarm for 5 since I wanted to help Arya. I turn off the lights and close my eyes hoping everyone else is okay. </p><p>Noah's Point Of View:</p><p>I go up to platform where a stone structure holds flames for the ritual. "It's time." Nik says looking up and I nod. He hand me the moonstone and I drop it in the bowl. I start chanting the spell, one I learnt and memorized years ago. The flames rise and Nik heads towards the wolf first. She tries to attack Nik but he easily overpowers her and rips her heart out. He grabs the heart and walks over and squeezes the blood in the bowl. The flames rise again, the colour briefly resembling the eyes of a wolf. I continue chanting the spell and Nik says something before heading towards the hilltop. He comes back with stefan in tow, who looks shocked for a few seconds before turning angry. Stefan tries to attack Nik but Nik puts a stake through him before breaking it off. Then Nik goes towards the vampire. He repeats the process and pours the vampires blood in the bowl. I can feel the spell working and it's finally time for the final part. </p><p>Nik heads towards the doppelganger and offers his hand with a smug look on his face. "It's time." Nik says and Elena glares at him. Stefan glances towards Nik with hatred before looking towards Elena. They both share a moment before Elena gets up and walk towards the platform. Nik walks behind her, she stops and Nik stands behind her. "Thank you Elena." Nik says and I can practically hear his smugness. "Go to hell." The doppelganger replies and stares off, I know she's trying to be brave but she doesn't have an ounce of courage and we all know it. I watch as Nik drains the doppelganger and even though I know she's not going to stay dead, it still brings a little satisfaction. I continue chanting till Elena is lying on the ground and the flames rise one last time before disappearing. As soon as the spell ends I look towards Nik and he seems to be feeling the effects of the spell. "It's working, I can feel it." Nik says and I smile, after a thousand years he is finally complete. I can feel the power surge as the Bennetts and Martins along Elijah walk towards Nik. I can see Nik is shocked and I take this chance to leave. I did what I had to, I'm not going to get involved any further. "I'm sorry." I whisper before speeding home. The house is empty as the others are with Arya. I go to my room and grab the book Adrian gave Elle, trying not to think about what will happen back at the quarry. After a while, I realize that I'm not going to be able to concentrate, so I text Ares asking him where they are. He texts back with directions and I take off. I reach in a few minutes and everyone greets me. I look to Arya who's already in her wolf form, her fur is beautiful midnight black and her amber/yellow eyes contrast against the fur amazingly. I sit down next to Ares and wrap my arm around his waist and he instantly cuddles into my side. He doesn't ask any questions just comforts me just as he always has. </p><p>Arielle's Point Of View:</p><p>I wake up to a lot of noise and sigh, the cavalry is here. Great, just what Jenna needs. I get out of bed, put my hair in a ponytail and go down stairs. Once I reach, I see Jenna sitting on one side of the couch while everyone else and yes; everyone else is standing opposite of her. Elena who seems fine, is trying to talk to Jenna, who looks absolutely scared and lost. "I think that's enough." I say interrupting Elena's speech about self control or some crap. I go and sit down next to Jenna who seems a little relieved at the silence. "Hey Jen, how are you feeling? Do you want some breakfast?" I ask her in a whisper and she nods with a small smile. "Yes please." Jen whispers back. I nod and stand up. I go to the kitchen and make a sandwich and some juice for Jen, I should probably contact Noah about blood bags. I go back to the living room and hand Jenna her food. She takes and start eating. Mostly everyone is gone except Elena and her two boy toys and Jer. "Can one of you get some blood bags for her?" I ask them in a somewhat whisper. Damon nods and stands, "I got it. You sure this is a good idea?" Damon asks. "What? Letting my aunt survive? Yeah, it's a pretty good idea." I say sarcastically and he rolls his eyes before leaving. That solves one problem, another is the daylight ring. I turn to ask Jenna if she wants a ring or a necklace and see that she already has a ring. Bonnie finally did something good. Cool. I go back to my room after Stefan starts explaining everything to Jenna. </p><p> </p><p>Two days later, I'm standing in my room at Ares and Noah's house staring at my black dress in the mirror. Didn't think I'd have to mourn someone today but here I am. John is dead, I can still hear the words Elena said loud and clear. After giving Jenna breakfast the day after the ritual and getting ready I had been ready to start focusing on the dagger before Elena had informed me about this. He sacrificed himself because he didn't want Elena to turn into a vampire. It's some sort of sick joke, he died for his daughter who is bound to become a vampire for her boyfriend. He said he wants to fix this after the whole Isobel thing and here I am, having lost yet another parent because of Elena. Maybe it's wrong to blame her but right now, from my point of view it's her fault, all of this. I look in the mirror one last time before heading down stairs. I had asked Ares to come with me and he had agreed. I reach the living room and he's already standing there in a black suit. The others are there too. They have supported me the last two days even though I've tried to pretend to be okay. "Ready?" Ares asks. "As I will be." I tell him and he gives me a small smile. We say bye to everyone before getting Ares' car and driving to the cemetery. We reach in what feels like seconds and I sit in the car a few minutes trying to collect my thoughts and calm myself. </p><p>After I think I'm calm, I get out of the car and Ares follows suit. We both head in the direction of Care and the others. I take Ares' hand and hold on tightly, he only gives my hand a small squeeze. We reach and I stop in front of his grave, this is it. It's real, he's really gone. I keep the flower that I bought on his grave and stand back up. Jer comes to stand beside me but right now my emotions are everywhere so I just stand silently. After a few moments everyone leaves and I stay back with Ares. "You okay?" Ares asks. "I don't know. I didn't want to care that he was my father because he abandoned me and then he asked for a second chance and I agreed. I thought that once this was over maybe I would get to know him and maybe we could fix this but he abandoned me again. It's stupid, I shouldn't have cared and I wouldn't have gotten hurt." I explain. "Elle...." Ares starts but I stop him. "Let's go home. We have things to do." I tell him, turning and walking back to the car. Ares follows and we get in the car and he drives us back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 22 - As I Lay Dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After we reach back home from the funeral, I just sit in the car not wanting to go in. "I...... I'm going for a walk. I'll come back soon." I tell Ares and he nods. "Be careful. And call if you need anything." Ares says. "Okay." I whisper and get out of the car. I walk towards the woods and focus on the beautiful trees and plants rather than letting my mind wander. I've always found nature very calm and walking through the woods has always bought peace and clarity. I haven't done this in awhile and that makes it better in a way. It's finally relaxing after so long. A little while later I notice that the woods are getting denser and I decide to stop so that I don't get lost. I lean against a tree and take a deep breath briefly closing my eyes. I open my eyes when I hear movement nearby. "You shouldn't be here." Elijah says appearing in front of me. "Why not?" I ask him. "Niklaus is still in wolf form. Its not safe." Elijah explains after sighing dramatically. "I can protect myself." I tell him. "You seem too lost to do so. Is everything alright?" Elijah asks. "I don't know what 'alright' is anymore. Is it 'alright' that my aunt is now a vampire? Is it 'alright' that my sister is alive but at the cost of our father? Is it 'alright' that he sacrificed himself for a reason that doesn't make sense? Tell me Elijah, does any of this become 'alright' at any point?" I ask him. "I'm sorry for your lose." Elijah says instead of answering me. "Yeah, so am I." I say.</p><p>"I tried so hard to make sure everyone would be safe and it's as though they were trying to make sure something would go wrong. If they wouldn't have interfered, John would still be alive and Jenna would be fine and so would Elena but they had to mess everything up. I couldn't even..... it's not fair." I say. "It isn't. But you have to understand that you can't save everyone, the faster you accept that the easier it is." Elijah says. "Why are you still here?" I ask Elijah after a beat of silence. "What do you mean?" Elijah asks. "I mean why are you with Klaus? Shouldn't you go somewhere? Do you really think Klaus will give you your family?" I ask him. "I don't understand, you are the one that said I shouldn't kill him." Elijah says. "Yes, I said you shouldn't kill him because he's your brother but I didn't say trust him blindly. From everything I have heard he doesn't seem very forgiving. You were going to kill him I highly doubt he's going to forgive and forget." I explain. "I want my family back and I did save him." Elijah says. "And the best way for you to find your family is by not being daggered alongside them." I tell him. "That is true." Elijah agrees and we both lapse into silence. "I understand how you feel, it's difficult but some people can't be saved from their fate or themselves." Elijah says after a few minutes. "Maybe so. Have you ever considered that the people you are trying to save don't need saving but just someone to rely or someone who will believe in them?" I ask him. He chuckles and I smile a little. "Your believes astonish me." Elijah says smiling lightly. "And your lack of faith astonishes me." I tell him with a small smile. "I should go. I'll keep an eye out on him. If it's not too much to ask please take care of my brother." Elijah says and I can see he's worried about Noah. "I will. Be careful Elijah." I say and he smiles. "You too Arielle." Elijah says and disappears. </p><p>I walk back home and go to my room since no one is in the living room. They are most probably training, as days pass, we're all getting more anxious. We don't have a solid plan and there's obviously going to be a plan to protect the dagger. It won't be easy and everyone is worried, not only is there a chance that we could all die and turn in the process but there's also the possibility that we won't have a second to be Fighters before the dagger kills us again. I change out of the funeral dress into sweats and a tee before going back downstairs. I check the watch to see it's no where near lunch but I need something to distract me so I decide to make a pie. I take out all the ingredients and set to work. Within half an hour the pie is in the oven and I again have nothing to do. I hear the front door open and peek out to see it's Ares. "Hey." I greet him. "Hey. Back so soon?" Ares asks setting down a few bags with fabrics. "Yeah, didn't feel like staying out anymore." I tell him and he nods. </p><p>"You know avoiding it won't make it go away, don't you?" Ares asks and I sigh but nod. "I know. I'm not avoiding. I just.... I don't know who or what to feel." I explain. "What do you mean?" Ares asks, patting the space next to him. I go and sit down next to him. "I..... a part of me is angry, at Elena, John and Klaus. Even myself. Another part is angry that the Bennetts agreed to the spell and there's the last part that is upset because I wasn't important enough to my own father for him to reconsider his useless sacrifice. It's selfish but I also that I wasn't as important as to our father Elena is." I clarify. "It's not selfish. It's okay to want people to choose you and love you. Don't push your feelings away." Ares says. "How is it not selfish for me to want John to choose me over Elena?" I ask him. "Because a part of John knew that Elena would turn ones say or the other. It's okay Elle. Put yourself first." Ares pleads. "I.... it's easier to put someone else first." I tell him. "Why?" Ares asks. "Because when I'm putting someone else first I know I'm doing something that is probably the best option I gave but whenever I have to something for myself, I question everything along with the worry of my decision hurting someone." I explain. "You know it's usually hard for people to choose someone else. Why is easy for you to choose for someone else?" Area asks. "Because when I put someone else first and my decision is wrong and hurts others, I can justify that I did it to help someone. When I put myself first and something goes wrong, I can't do that." I explain. "Is it easier to justify to yourself or others?" Ares asks and I don't answer knowing it's rhetorical. "It's okay to hate the fact that John chose Elena and not you. It's okay to be angry at everyone and it's okay to miss him." Ares says and I can feel tears falling, I can feel Ares wrap his arms around me and pull me toward him. </p><p>I let myself cry and miss him. John's gone and I'll never be able to know him as my father. I don't remember falling asleep but I wake up to a lot of voices. Guess that the others are here and not helping my headache. My head is on Ares' lap and he's talking to Noah. They both give me a smile as I sit up. I return the smile and turn towards Ares. "Sorry." I apologize. "It's alright, you needed it." Ares says. "I did. Thank you." I say. "What for? I was only being a good friend." Ares says. "I know but I meant for everything, for staying with me, helping me through everything and for being my best friend, a part of my family." I tell him and he smiles widely before hugging me tightly. "Thank you for being such a big part of my family." Ares whispers. I hug him back tightly. We pull back a few moments later. "Do I get a thanks too?" Noah asks suddenly. "Of course. Thanks Noah, for everything, saving Jenna, saving me, being there for me and being a part of my family." I say and Noah laughs lightly, clearly flustered; not expecting this instead of sarcastic reply. "You've done it lot for us too, no need to thank us. I'm glad we're a part of your family and you, ours." Noah says and I give him a wide smile. "Am I interrupting?" Arya asks from the kitchen's door, sort of. "No. We were just going to join you." Noah says and stands up. </p><p>We go to the kitchen where Adam is making grilled cheese sandwich while the table has eight plates with pancakes. "I know it's not a great combination but it's comfort food." Noah explains. "Sounds like a fun combination." I say while sitting down. "Let's hope we don't get sick because of this." Natalie says. "Are you kidding? I would gladly get sick for this odd combination." I exclaim. "Hear, hear." Ezra says from beside me. I start eating the pancakes not actually wanting to mix the two dishes. "These are amazing." I say after eating the pancakes. "Thanks." Adam says and I give him a smile. We then eat the grilled cheese sandwiches. "The pie tastes great." Adam says while eating a bite of it. Yes we are eating the pie even after the grilled cheese and pancakes. "Thanks." I say and take a bite of my own piece. Suddenly my phone rings and I take it out to see it's Elena. "Who is it?" Ares asks. "It's Elena." I tell him. Noah takes the phone from me and answers it. "How can I help you?" Noah asks sarcastically. "Elle's a little busy right now." Noah informs her. "It's not about Jeremy. You're just saying so because you want Elle's help." Noah says sounding a little angrily. What does she want? "Of course." Noah replies casually. "I said, of course. There is a cure for a wolf bite." Noah says emphasizing cure and wolf bite. "Now where would be the fun in telling you that?" Noah says before ending the call. I stare at him and he sighs. "They can't just call you and expect you to help them whenever they rub out of options. You aren't some emergency support service that works at their whims." Noah says. "But... " I start but Arya interrupts. "But? It's not fair, you shouldn't have to clean up their messes." Arya says and I sigh. "Why do you have so many fabrics?" I ask Ares after a few moments. "For disguises." Ares replies and I nod, he's adamant on making disguises. </p><p>We spend the rest of the day discussing where we wanted to go this summer break. Once when we were discussing about the plan to get the dagger, Natalie had said that she wanted to enjoy Mardi Gras but we couldn't since we still have school to deal with and it wasn't safe, Noah had suggested we take a trip together this summer break. We all wanted to go to Paris, I wanted to see Louvre and Palace of Versailles along with Felix and Adam. Natalie wanted to shop along with Ares and Felix. Arya just wanted to see a new place like Ezra but also wanted to try French specialities. So we decided to see different places in Europe. When we had bought up the issue of money, Ares and Noah had given us a deadpan look and we had found it better to shut up. </p><p>Currently we are sitting at the dining table eating take out. I really want to ask the others if they would stay even after the whole ordeal is over but I was a little scared that they would say no. "So..... are you guys going to stay here once we come back or?" I finally ask after gathering all the courage. "Well, no use in going back. I'm supposed to be dead." Adam says and even though his words aren't exactly nice and make it seem like his decision forced I know he likes it here. "Don't really have anyone to go back to, besides I like it here with you guys." Natalie says and we share a smile. "Yeah. This feels more like a home than anywhere else." Arya agrees and Felix nods. "Don't think I'm wanted back." Ezra says and I know he's upset with his coven, his family but also know tht he likes it here. "Great. It wouldn't be the same if you all left." Ares says and Noah nods along. "Yeah. I'm glad you guys are staying." I agree and we go back to eating.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>